A Loyal Heart
by FicFanChick
Summary: Missing scenes and continuation for the Season 2 finale "With All My Heart". After what happened in the mine with Jack will Elizabeth actually accept Charles' proposal? How will Julie's disappearance from Hamilton affect Jack and Elizabeth? And how will Abigail deal with Frank's unexpected past?
1. Confessions

**Author's Note: I absolutely love this series and was thrilled to hear they have renewed it for another season. I look forward to seeing how the show will continue, but in the meantime I started doing some musings of my own. This story was the result - my first for "When Calls the Heart". I hope you enjoy.**

 **\- FanFicChick**

 **A Loyal Heart**

 _Missing scenes and continuation of the Season 2 finale "With All My Heart"_

 **Chapter 1: Confessions**

 _Missing scene in the mine after Jack and Elizabeth kiss but before they go back to town_

Constable Jack Thornton's heart raced as he kissed Elizabeth Thatcher tenderly. He had been wanting to do so ever since their first kiss several weeks ago; however recent events had caused him to fear he would never get to. Her family, his brother, Charles Kensington, Hamilton...all of it seemed to be conspiring to keep Jack and Elizabeth apart. Jack had almost bought into it too, feeling that Elizabeth didn't think he was good enough for her or her family. He was so grateful for the events of the last few hours which had pushed the two of them back together again.

 _I love you too_.

Elizabeth's last words, whispered softly to him before he had leaned in to kiss her, echoed in his head. They were the words that he had been wanting to hear from Elizabeth for a long time, however when Charles Kensington had entered the picture Jack had began to think they would never be uttered. Now both he and Elizabeth had finally admitted to the other how they feel; They were in love. Elizabeth loved him, not Charles. He was so glad that she had opened up to him and admitted what was really bothering her. That thought made Jack realize that he had a confession of his own to make to Elizabeth.

Unable and unwilling to tear himself away just yet, Jack continued to kiss her for another few moments, his fingers moving to the back of her head and tangling themselves in her soft hair. Eventually he made himself pull back from the kiss, causing a mild sound of protest to come from Elizabeth. Unable to completely sever contact he leaned his forehead against hers as he fought to control his racing heart and catch his breath. From the way she was breathing, he could tell that Elizabeth was having a similar problem. Finally he lifted his head from hers so he could look into her eyes, which he noticed were shinning with unshed tears.

Moving his hand he stroked her face again. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile. "I have never been better in my life."

Jack felt his heart speed up again.

"And if it's not too bold of me, may I say that I wholeheartedly agree with whomever said that the best part of arguing is making up."

Jack couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled out of him at her comment. He also couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her again. This time when he pulled back he whispered, "I also agree wholeheartedly. I may just have to argue with you more often if it means I get to kiss you like that again."

Elizabeth gave him a cheeky look and replied, "We don't have to argue for you to kiss me like that."

Jack lifted his hand and caressed her face again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack," she assured him. "I have never felt this way about anyone else, not even Charles. You mean everything to me Jack. It really hurt when you seemed to decide on your own that our relationship was over."

Jack was silent for several moments as he considered the best way to make his confession to her.

"Elizabeth," he began solemnly, "There's something I need to tell you."

Her expression grew worried as she looked at him. "What is it?"

Jack reached over and took both of her hands in his. "I feel that since you were honest with me earlier that I need to be honest with you too."

"What about?"

"You know how you said that you're afraid of losing me; that you're afraid I'm going to die."

"Yes," she whispered softly, distress filling her eyes at the thought.

Jack took a deep breath and continued, "Well I've been struggling with similar fears. I haven't been afraid that you were going to die on me - though after what happened today maybe I should be." He gave her a teasing look and she made a face at him in reply.

Then sobering he admitted, "My fear has been of losing you to Charles and your life back in Hamilton."

Elizabeth gripped his hands tighter but before she could speak he said, "Ever since I saw your family's home and met your family I've felt that I couldn't measure up to their expectations for you. It's quite clear that your father has been grooming Charles to be his future son-in-law; Charles even said himself that he feels as if he's the son your father never had."

Once again Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Jack hurried on before she could. "All I could ever offer you is a life with very little materially. I'll never be rich, Elizabeth, and to be honest I don't want to be. Life in upper crust society doesn't appeal to me."

"I don't want a life in upper crust society, Jack," Elizabeth finally managed to interject. "If I did I would have never left Hamilton. I found that lifestyle very shallow; very unfulfilling. That's why I came West, to try and find some purpose for my life. I'm not saying I don't enjoy visiting Hamilton and being pampered from time to time, but I wouldn't want to go back permanently. I don't think I could stand it."

Jack smiled at her. "There are very few women who come from your world who would be equally comfortable in a mansion with servants and a prairie homestead with no indoor plumbing. You are truly amazing, Elizabeth and the more I learn about you and watch you try new things here in Hope Valley the more I fall in love with you...and the more afraid I get that something or someone is going to cause you to leave Hope Valley and go running back to your old life. Charles has been at the top of that list."

It was Elizabeth's turn to place her hand on his cheek. Gently stroking it with her thumb she promised softly, "I'm not going anywhere, Jack. Contrary to what you said before, my heart is very much here in Hope Valley and with you. I am so sorry that I caused you to doubt my feelings for you, Jack. I will admit that I enjoy Charles' company. He has been a constant feature in my life since we were children, but my feelings for him have always been of the brother-sister kind. He has basically been like the brother I never had. Yes he was my escort to Julie's debutante ball, but even then I never thought of him as my date, just as an old friend who was escorting me to a party."

Looking deeply into his dark eyes, she continued her tone full of emotion, "It's you that I'm in love with Jack, only you. I don't care that you don't have a lot of money or a position in Hamilton society. The only reason I wanted you to even consider my father's offer was because I wanted to keep you safe. I realize now how selfish that was of me. You're a Mountie and a very good one and I hope you know how proud I am of you."

"You are?" He gave her a surprised but pleased look.

"Of course I am, Jack," she assured him. "Just because I'm scared of something happening to you doesn't mean I'm not proud of you for what you do. I'm just going to have to learn to trust that you know how to handle yourself in difficult situations and that you will always find a way to come back home to me. That doesn't mean I won't be doing a lot of worrying…and praying, but if that's what I have to do in order to be brave enough to spend my life with you than I will."

Jack covered the hand that was still resting on his cheek with one of his and squeezed her other one as he reminded her seriously, "You know I don't blindly walk into dangerous situations and I've been trained how to handle the ones that I do come across."

"I know, but 'time and unexpected events befall us all'," she quoted. "I just can't help but worry that something you didn't expect could cause you harm; but I've decided I would rather worry by your side than let my fears drive us apart. I miss you so much when we're apart. I know you probably don't believe me, but I missed you very much when I was in Hamilton and you were here. I was so glad to get back home so we could be together again."

"I missed you too," he told her with a smile relieved to know that she had been thinking about him while she was in Hamilton all that time. "I think that's why I was so focused on building the school. It gave me something to do while I waited for you to come back." He looked at their joined hands as he confessed. "There were times I wondered if you were going to come back. I couldn't help but worry that your family was going to convince you to stay where you were; perhaps even find you another tempting post in Hamilton to convince you to stay and forget all about your life in Hope Valley, especially me."

Elizabeth looked horrified. "Oh, Jack, I am so sorry that I caused you to think that way. It was never my intention to remain permanently in Hamilton. I was very conscious of getting back as soon as I could. Believe me, Jack, you were never far from my mind. I missed you very much. Charles was a poor substitute."

Jack smiled at her and said, "I'm so glad we're getting all of this out in the open instead of letting it fester like it has been. I know I was thinking all sorts of things that apparently weren't true. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before about what was bothering me. After your eagerness for me to accept your father's job offer I was convinced you had decided I wasn't good enough for you as I was, especially after what happened with Tom and Julie."

"You are not responsible for your brother's actions any more than I'm responsible for my sister's," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Either Julie's impulsiveness or Viola's pretentiousness," Jack said teasingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the mention of her older sister. "Well, Viola should be happy now since she's managed to get a man with a title. She'll be holding it over us for a lifetime."

"Ah, but does he have a moat?" Jack couldn't resist teasing.

"If he doesn't I'm sure Viola will insist he build one," Elizabeth replied in amusement.

"Just so long as you never want me to build you one," he said.

"Actually, I'm more into ponds myself," she replied. "I understand they're great spots for picnics."

"Why, Miss Thatcher are you saying hat you would like me to take you on a picnic by the pond?"

"Why, Constable Thornton that sounds like a wonderful idea," Elizabeth said coyly. "I would love to accompany you on a picnic. Thank you for asking."

Jack grinned broadly, "You're very welcome, Miss Thatcher." Then leaning forward he said in a conspiratorial manner, "And just to let you know, you don't need to invite any eight legged friends to have an excuse to jump into my arms. You're more than welcome to do that at any time you wish."

Elizabeth gave him a slap on the arm and pretended to be offended by his remark but her dancing eyes gave away her amusement. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack grinned at her. "Oh, I'm sure you don't."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they stared into the fire gently burning before them. After a few minutes Jack looked at her again and asked, "How are you feeling now? You up to facing the outside world again?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I think so." Then after a pause she added, "Abigail was right."

"What about?" Jack asked curiously.

"When she heard that we weren't really on speaking terms she told me that it wasn't healthy to bottle up our problems; that we needed to talk them out. She also said that sometimes you have to dig deep to find the real root of a problem, not just what appears on the surface. I think we did that today."

"I guess we both had some buried issues to face," Jack said.

"I'm glad we faced them instead of letting them tear us apart," she told him sincerely.

"So am I." He looked at her, his heart beginning to beat quicker. "I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too," she echoed. "I don't ever want to lose you either. You mean everything to me."

"Let's promise each other that we will never bottle up our problems again," Jack said solemnly. "Let's promise that we will always talk out what is bothering us and not just assume that we know what's going on with the other person."

"I agree," Elizabeth replied eagerly. "Communication is very important for a relationship."

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. When he pulled back he urged, "Let's get out of here and back to town."

Elizabeth agreed and helped him put out their fire before they headed for the mouth of the mine and their waiting horses.

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	2. Pictures in My Head

**Author's Note: Thank you ver much for your kind reviews. I hope Chapter 2 doesn't disappoint.**

 **Chapter 2: Pictures in My Head**

 _Missing scene after Jack and Elizabeth return to the café._

Elizabeth's heart raced in her chest as she kissed Jack. She was surprised at how quickly she had gotten comfortable kissing him. It was as if the moment they had confessed their true feelings for each other her nervousness and fears about the future had melted away. All that mattered to her was Jack; of being with him and showing him just how much he meant to her. She loved him with all her heart and being separated from him for whatever reason was becoming unbearable. She was so glad that they had gotten all their problems sorted out. What had started out as a horrible day had turned into one she never wanted to forget.

 _I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher._

Jack's heartfelt confession in the mine had sent her heart into a frenzy. She had known he cared about her; he had told her so after he had rescued her and Julie from the Toliver gang. She had even strongly suspected that he loved her; his actions since he had decided to stay on in Hope Valley had indicated as much. However to hear him actually say it out loud had been one of the most memorable moments in her life. She believed that her response had had the same effect on him based on the kiss that he had given her after she had spoken. It had been very similar to the one that he was currently giving her as they sat together on the couch in Abigail's living room.

Elizabeth hadn't realized just how powerful a kiss could be; or the strength of emotions that it could stir up. She was sure that she couldn't get enough of his kisses and she had to admit that the realization scared her a little. She had never felt such strong feelings for anyone before as she felt for Jack. Right now she felt as if her heart was going to burst with the power of it all. Slowly she eased her lips from his causing him to groan slightly in protest. When they parted she leaned her forehead against his and took several deep breaths to try and regain her composure.

"This has turned out to be the best day of my life," Jack whispered softly.

"Even better than the day you got engaged to Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked, unable to resist teasing him, her thinking still fuzzy as the result of his kiss.

Jack's head snapped up and he looked at her in concern. "Elizabeth, what I felt for Rosemary never ever came close to what I feel for you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his confession. She hadn't meant for him to take her comment so seriously, though based on what had been going on with Jack, Rosemary and Elizabeth since the other woman's sudden arrival in town she shouldn't have been so surprised at his anxiousness.

"Rosemary and I have known each other a long time," he hastened to continue. "We have been good friends for most of our lives. Our fathers were both Mounties and so she was well accustomed to what that sort of life entailed. When my father died her mother was a great source of support for mine. We seemed to be together all the time and we got along well, so I guess I just figured that the next logical step was for us to get married."

Lifting a hand he caressed Elizabeth's cheek. "I am daily thankful that she ended up breaking off our engagement. What I felt for her pales in comparison to the love that I feel for you. After she headed off to New York it didn't take me very long to get over missing her; you, on the other hand, I missed you so much when you were in Hamilton. It felt like an eternity until you sent word that you were coming home to Hope Valley."

Elizabeth gave him a gentle smile as she said, "So it sounds as if Rosemary is your Charles. She's someone that you have known for a long time and care about a great deal but she isn't the one you're meant to spend your life with."

Jack smiled broadly at her words. "That sounds about right."

"Good, I'm glad we have that settled," _Elizabeth_ stated as she settled against the back of the couch.

Jack settled in beside her and then slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. Elizabeth snuggled against him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I could get used to this," she told him contentedly. "All we need is a cozy fire like the Harpers' homestead has."

"Message received," Jack said as he stroked her upper arm lazily. "Our house has to have a fireplace to snuggle in front of."

Elizabeth found her heart speeding up again at his use of 'our' in relation to a house. The thought of a shared home both frightened and excited her. What exactly would life be like being married to a Mountie?

Scary was one adjective that came to mind. She was still afraid of what could happen to him in the execution of his duties. She knew he got involved in some dangerous things. She had witnessed one such case involving the Toliver gang. Mind you Jack had come out of that without so much as a scratch, receiving a reward and a commendation because of his bravery.

She knew that Jack was smart and that he was good at his job. She was just going to have to learn to face her fear of losing him if they were ever going to have a life together. It was something that she was just going to have to do. She couldn't imagine being able to walk away from Jack while he was still breathing; she just hoped she didn't have to force herself to do so if he stopped.

"What else will this house of ours have," Elizabeth found herself asking curiously trying to get her mind on happier thoughts. She listened attentively as Jack painted a mental picture of what he would like to see for them. He had obviously been giving the subject a lot of thought.

"I figure we'd start simple; I've managed to save enough money to build us a little place," he told her.

She lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. "You have?"

He gave her a broad smile and nodded.

A thought occurred to her. "Was that savings so you could buy the ranch you always wanted?"

He frowned slightly. "My uncle offered me his ranch free and clear."

It was Elizabeth's turn to frown. "Then why did Rosemary say that the reward money could be a down payment on the ranch you always dreamed of having?"

Understanding filled Jack's face. "Rosemary wasn't happy with me when I turned down my uncle's offer to give me the ranch. Like you she didn't like the idea of having a husband who was always putting himself in danger; especially after having witnessed first hand what had happened to my father. She kept talking about us one day having a ranch of our own. Like I told you that night at the Harpers', I may like to have a farm of my own one day, but for now I love what I'm doing."

Elizabeth nodded slightly before returning her head to his shoulder and requesting, "Tell me about this house of ours."

Jack leaned his cheek against her head as he spoke in soft tones, describing what he envisioned, "It won't be anything too fancy, but I promise it'll be quite comfortable. What I picture is a little log home with two bedrooms; one storey with a nice big living room."

"Would it have a kitchen?" she asked teasingly.

"Actually I just thought we'd get Abigail to set up a small table in her kitchen for us," Jack replied in a serious tone. "Figured what we saved on adding a kitchen to our place we could pay her to feed us for the rest of our lives."

Elizabeth lifted her head to look at him and noticed that he was trying very hard not to laugh. "You!" She slapped him on the chest, putting on a good show of being affronted by his comment.

Jack let out a hearty laugh as he covered the hand resting against his chest. "Of course our house will have a kitchen because I'm sure that given time and the proper motivation you will become a wonderful cook."

She gave him a doubtful look but rewarded his faith in her with a quick kiss before settling back into her previous position with her head on his shoulder. Jack kept her hand still resting against his chest covered by his hand.

"You said it'll be a log home?" she questioned. "Why log and not boards from Lee's sawmill?"

"I've always loved the look of a log home," Jack told her. "A log home with a stone fireplace."

"And two bedrooms," she stated.

"We can always add more if we need to." Even though Elizabeth couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling down at her with that cheeky grin of his.

"How many children do you want, Jack?" she asked him curiously, surprised at how easily the question came out.

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly. "At least two. I never thought it right for a child to grow up alone. I know my brother and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but I can't imagine not having him around."

"I feel the same way about my sisters," Elizabeth echoed.

"Even Viola?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her pretentious older sister. "Even Viola. It was actually seeing her love of society and all the airs that she puts on that turned my sights in another direction. I wanted more for my life than what Hamilton had to offer; I've found what I was looking for here in Hope Valley."

Jack tightened his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad. And I'm glad that your father thought you needed protecting when you first came here and that I was the one chosen to protect you."

Elizabeth looked up at him and couldn't resist teasing, "Your tune has certainly changed on that subject."

Jack smiled and replied, "Well I think I'm humble enough to admit when I'm wrong." Looking down at her he added, "I'm also humble enough to admit that I'm glad that 'William Thatcher's princess' turned out to be the smart, independent and special woman that she is. I don't think there's another woman in the world like her and I thank God every day that we met and that I've been able to stay right here in Hope Valley with her and win her heart."

Elizabeth smiled a little shyly at him. "And I'm glad that when you did get transferred to Cape Fullerton that circumstances happened the way they did and brought you right back here." Dropping her eyes she confessed, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you when you got reassigned. Our relationship was so new that I was sure that I was never going to see you again. I thought that once you got to Cape Fullerton you would forget all about me. I had never felt so heartbroken before then; that is until Rosemary showed up in town claiming that you were her fiancé. That was another terrible blow to my heart."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you, Elizabeth. It was never my intention to do so. Once I allowed myself to let my feelings for you develop instead of fighting them, I had every intention of following through. I never expected my transfer request to come through. Truth is once I started falling in love with you I forgot all about it. I found myself thinking of nothing but the two of us creating a life for ourselves here. When Patrick O'Reilly delivered the transfer orders and told me he was taking over here I was devastated. I had just taken my first official step in courting you and didn't want to go."

Jack's arms tightened around her as he added in a soft tone, "I was miserable about that posting coming through. In fact I was more miserable about having to leave here than I was when I was first assigned here. I didn't want to leave you - not for one day. I was just as afraid that I would never see you again; that you would meet someone else. Someone who would realize what a remarkable woman you are and do everything he could to sweep you off your feet." There was a catch in his voice as he added, "The thought of it broke my heart. On my way to Cape Fullerton I had a lot of time to think and I realized that my dreams had changed. It wasn't an exciting posting that I wanted, it was you. All I wanted was to be with you."

There was a long pause before Jack spoke again. Elizabeth resisted the urge to lift her head to look at him. Instead she remained where she was, tightly held in his arms. Finally Jack continued, his voice strong and clear again. "After Patrick and I rounded up the Toliver gang and we're offered our choice of postings I knew the only one I wanted was the one right here in Hope Valley. I think my superiors were quite shocked by my choice after the fuss I had made when I first arrived, but nevertheless they granted me the post. After that I was eager to get back to you."

"I wanted you here too," she told him. "It almost killed me to tell you to go and follow your dream. But I knew it was the right thing to do; I knew if you didn't take the opportunity you would always wonder 'what if'. I'm just glad that things worked out the way they did. And I'm glad we got a chance to clear the air today. I hate it when we fight. I much prefer it when we're on speaking terms."

Elizabeth felt Jack's finger lifting her chin. Looking at her with a slight grin on his lips he said, "I much prefer it when we're on kissing terms."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hot but confessed, "Me too."

All further conversation was temporarily postponed while Jack kissed her deeply, causing Elizabeth's heart to begin racing all over again.

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Back When = Missing scene where Jack finds out that Lee and Rosemary are 'an item again' and Lee finds out what exactly the history between Jack and Rosemary entailed._**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	3. Back When

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here's the next instalment...**

 **Chapter 3: Back When**

 _Missing scene where Jack finds out about Lee & Rosemary's renewed relationship and Lee finds out what Jack and Rosemary's history entailed._

Lee Coulter entered the White Stallion Saloon and quickly scanned the busy place eagerly seeking out one person in particular. He smiled when he found Jack Thornton sitting by himself at a table eating a bowl of chilli. Despite his eagerness to talk to his friend about the events of the afternoon, Lee tried to maintain a semblance of dignity by first heading to the bar to order a bowl of chilli and a drink. As he waited for Mr. Travoy to return with his food he noticed Jack gesture to him to come join him. Lee acknowledged the invitation and once he had his chilli he moved in the other man's direction.

When Lee had decided to make the little town of Coal Valley his home he hadn't expected to fit into life here as quickly or as easily as he had. Shortly after arriving and announcing his plans to set up a sawmill in the area he had met the Mountie and the two of them had become fast friends. Lee had also met a woman who had intrigued and fascinated him right from the beginning. Rosemary LeVeaux was unlike any other woman he had ever met before. Outspoken, curious, charming and so full of life and energy she stood out no matter where she was. It hadn't taken long for her to capture his attention or his heart.

He had been surprised to find out that the reason she was in the small coal mining town was because of his new friend; they seemed such an unlikely couple in his opinion. Both claimed, however, that whatever had been between them was history. Lee didn't doubt that since it was clear that Jack was head-over-heels in love with the town's schoolteacher, Elizabeth Thatcher. After all hadn't he almost single-handedly built the new schoolhouse/church for her? And as far as Lee could see Elizabeth was a much better fit for Jack than Rosemary; she was far more down to earth and sensible. Rosemary was the exact opposite; her head was always in the clouds as she searched for a way to fulfill her next big dream. Lee wondered if that was what had caused Jack and Rosemary's relationship to end. He also wondered, especially now that his own relationship with the actress had gotten more serious, just how involved their relationship had gotten before it ended.

"Good evening, Lee," Jack greeted him warmly. "How was your day today?"

As he settled himself in the chair across from Jack, Lee couldn't help but notice the rather large smile on his friend's face. It had been something that had been noticeably missing ever since Jack had returned from his last trip to Hamilton. In fact Jack had looked positively miserable since he'd gotten back to town and Elizabeth didn't seem to be fairing much better. The whole town was talking about the fact that the air between the two of them had been positively frigid. What's more Jack had refused to talk about it, either with him or Rosemary. Lee had to admit to being quite worried about his new friend and could only hope that Jack's sudden upswing in mood meant that things had drastically improved between him and the lovely Miss Thatcher.

Pushing aside his own exciting news for the moment he replied, "My day was fine, though something tells me it wasn't as good as yours. Did something happen you'd like to tell me about? Perhaps something involving our beautiful school teacher who you are so clearly in love with."

Jack tried very hard to wipe the smile off his face as he said evasively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lee gave him a knowing look, "I take it you and Elizabeth have finally patched things up."

Jack's smile appeared again. "Better than that."

Lee studied his friend for a moment trying to decipher his meaning. Leaning closer he asked in a low voice, "Have you asked Elizabeth to marry you?"

Jack shook his head, though his eyes sparkled. "Not yet; but I did just get a special order from the Mercantile today. Something I had requested a while ago but had taken it's sweet time about getting here."

Lee smiled broadly at the happiness on Jack's face. "So I take it then that things have gotten much better between the two of you."

"You could say that," Jack replied eagerly. "We had a long heart-to-heart talk this afternoon. We got a lot of things out in the open, including the true root of our problems."

"Charles," Lee said knowingly.

"Actually, it turns out he wasn't the real problem; at least not the way I thought," Jack admitted. "It's true that he's definitely interested in Elizabeth, but it turns out she's not the least bit interested in him; at least not in romantic way. She loves him, but only as an old friend and surrogate brother." The broad smile returned to Jack's face as he added, "It turns out she's in love with _me_."

"She told you that?" Lee asked excitedly.

Jack nodded in reply.

"When?"

"Right after I told her I loved _her_."

Lee's smile broadened. "Congratulations, Jack. I'm very happy for the both of you. And I take it that whatever the real problem is you were able to work it out."

"I think so," Jack said, a thoughtful look on his face. "She's afraid of something happening to me on the job. She's afraid of losing me the way my mother lost my father."

"A very legitimate concern," Lee commented solemnly, "Especially for a woman considering spending the rest of her life and having a family with someone who could be shot down by some criminal at any moment. It must be very scary to think about losing the person you love that way."

Jack looked thoughtful for several moments before Lee added, "Now that you know what's worrying her the two of you can face her fears together."

"That's what we've agreed to do," Jack replied. "We've also agreed to never bottle up what's bothering us again or assume we know what the problem is without discussing it."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Lee said.

"Speaking of plans," Jack remarked, "How are things going with you and Rosemary? Did she present you with 'a token of her affections'?"

Lee chuckled to himself as he thought about his earlier conversation with Rosemary about the cookies. "She brought me a tin of oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Oh those are good," Jack interjected. "So what happened?"

Lee leaned forward and replied in a confidential tone, "I told her that I would give them to the boys at the mill because I'm allergic to raisins."

Jack gave him an amused look. " _Are_ you allergic to raisins?"

Lee smirked mischievously and shook his head. "Actually I _love_ raisins. My favourite type of pie is raisin, but that'll be our little secret; at least for now."

His friend laughed heartily at his confession. Taking a drink from his glass the Mountie remarked, "I bet Rosemary's reaction to that little piece of information was priceless."

Lee couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of her expression of total dismay when he had told her of his alleged allergy. "She was quite disappointed that I would not be enjoying them myself."

"But you did, didn't you?" Jack asked knowingly.

Lee smirked in reply, then after a moment he added, "You should have seen the look on her face when I started praising Molly's cooking. Thanks for the tip on that, by the way. She looked positively jealous."

Jack grinned. "She reacted the same way when I said it, that's why I suggested you work it into a conversation if at all possible."

Lee chuckled. "Well let's just say I played up my admiration to the full."

"I wish I could have seen her face. Rosemary is very proud of her cooking skills and she has a right to be; she is a good cook," Jack said. "I have to admit I wish Elizabeth could cook even half as good as Rosemary." Then pointing his spoon at Lee he warned, "If you tell _anyone_ I said that I _will_ tell Rosemary the truth about your alleged raisin allergy."

Lee laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "My lips are sealed."

"They'd better be, I'm telling you that in the strictest confidence. I don't want it getting back to Elizabeth; I don't want to hurt her feelings. The truth is I would rather spend a lifetime with indigestion as Elizabeth's husband than enjoy gourmet meals with anyone else - no offence to your choice intended, of course."

"None taken," Lee assured him.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat their meal. After several minutes had passed Lee finally ventured to ask the question he'd been wondering about for a while.

"Jack, what exactly is your history with Rosemary? Neither one of you have really been forthcoming on that subject, but now that Rosemary and I are officially courting…"

"Wait," Jack exclaimed in surprise. "When did that happen?"

"This afternoon," Lee informed him with a broad smile. "Possibly about he same time that you and Elizabeth were having your heart-to-heart. Rosemary approached me and explained that she hadn't meant to push me away before, she had only wanted to take things slow. She said she was afraid of making the same mistake she had in the past with you if she rushed head first into a relationship with me. I believe she still feels guilty about what happened between you two, whatever that was."

Jack hesitated for a moment before replying, "Rosemary and I have known each other for most of our lives. Our fathers were Mounties together and our families were close. About three years ago I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"So you were engaged," Lee stated matter-of-factly though he was surprised by the news. He hadn't realized how serious their relationship had gotten before it ended.

"Briefly," Jack said. "Until she got an opportunity to go to New York and perform. Then she broke our engagement stating that she wasn't ready to settle down and be a Mountie's wife; she had a lot more life yet to live. So she went her way and I went mine. We didn't see each other for two years. In the meantime I ended up being transferred here where I met Elizabeth my first day in town. We had a bit of a rocky start but in time we became friends; then more than friends. We had barely started courting when Rosemary made an appearance in town, 'looking for her fiancé' and guess who the first person she met getting off the stage was?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Elizabeth."

"Naturally," Jack sighed. "Elizabeth, as you can imagine, was furious thinking I had deceived her. It didn't help that Rosemary wouldn't accept the fact that I was over her and wanted to pursue my relationship with Elizabeth instead of renewing my relationship with her. Things were a mess for a while until I was finally able to convince Elizabeth that she was the one that I wanted to be with. We started moving forward with our relationship despite Rosemary's attempts to compete with Elizabeth for my attention. One of her tactics was to show up Elizabeth when it came to cooking."

Lee grinned slightly as he asked, "Is that why you decide to turn the tables on her by making it sound as if Molly's cooking skills were better than Rosemary's?"

Jack smiled and said, "I will admit nothing on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

Lee chuckled good-naturedly with his friend, who continued his story, saying, "It took Rosemary a little while to accept that Elizabeth is the one I want a future with; though I think your arrival in town had a lot to do with that."

"So that's it?" Lee asked. "There's nothing more between you?"

"Rosemary is a remarkable woman," Jack said seriously. "And I value her friendship very much, but the truth is what I felt for her even during our short engagement doesn't even come close to how much I love Elizabeth. I think if Rosemary and I hadn't known each other for so long we never would have even considered getting married. I'm actually very happy about the way things have turned out. I'm planning on asking Elizabeth to marry me and based on the events of this afternoon I am confident that she will say 'yes'. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her. I'm also confident that one day you'll be saying the same thing about Rosemary."

Lee smiled broadly and congratulated his friend. "So how long have you been planning to propose? I mean based on the fact that you and Elizabeth haven't been getting along lately and yet you said the ring came in today you must have ordered it prior to your last trip to Hamilton."

Jack's face flushed slightly as he admitted, "I ordered it the day after Dewitt and Mary Graves' wedding. To be honest, my intention had been to propose to Elizabeth after she came back from Hamilton after her mother had been sick. My plan was to take her to see the new schoolhouse and then ask her to marry me. Unfortunately the ring hadn't come in in time so I had to put off my proposal. I almost asked her one night even though I didn't have the ring, but I didn't."

"What stopped you?" Lee asked curiously as he took a sip from his drink.

Jack gave him a wry smile. "Elizabeth fell asleep before I could." Lee's face must have registered his surprise because the other man hastened to explain. "When Elizabeth was staying at the Harpers' homestead with Nellie and Patrick while Mr. Harper was away I went out to lend a hand. That evening after the children were in bed Elizabeth and I were sitting together in front of the fireplace discussing the day when the conversation turned to possible future dreams. Elizabeth had laid her head on my shoulder while I was talking, but she kept asking questions so I knew she was listening - that is until the conversation had gotten to a point where I decided to ask her a very important question. It was then that I realized she had fallen asleep."

"Yeah, a proposal works much better if the woman is awake to hear it," Lee commented teasingly.

Jack shot him an amused look. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I get to ask her for real, which will be soon if I have my way. Now that the ring is here I don't intend to waste any more time." Once again he pointed at his friend and warned,"That too is a secret I trust you'll keep. I don't want the whole town to find out before I get a chance to ask her."

"Once again, my lips are sealed," Lee assured him.

"Thank you," Jack acknowledged.

"What are friends for? Besides I'd say that it's only fitting that you and Elizabeth be the first couple to be married in the new church," Lee said. "After all that place wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Lee," Jack told him sincerely. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you loaning your men and donating some of the wood. You're a good guy. This town owes you a lot."

"It was my pleasure," Lee assured him. "And the town doesn't owe me anything. I'm glad to be able to make a difference."

Jack nodded and returned to his chilli. Lee did the same.

Before either man could speak again they were interrupted by Elizabeth approaching the table.

"Jack," she said a little breathless. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jack looked up at her in surprise than concern. "Is everything alright?"

Elizabeth glanced at Lee and then at the crowded saloon. "Actually, can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure," Jack said as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. Looking at Lee he apologized, "Please excuse us."

"Of course," Lee acknowledged then watched with concern as Jack and Elizabeth left the saloon.

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Letter = Missing scene where Jack finds out about Charles' letter to Elizabeth._**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4: The Letter

 **Missing scene where Elizabeth shares Charles' letter with Jack**

Without a word Jack followed Elizabeth out of the saloon and out onto the dirt packed street. Once they were outside she turned to him and looked about to say something until she noticed Florence Blakely and Mary Graves walking down the street towards them.

"Good evening, Jack, Elizabeth," Florence greeted. "That was quite the storm this afternoon, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Elizabeth acknowledged.

"I heard your dog disappeared during the storm," Mary remarked to Jack with a note of concern in her voice. "Were you able to find him?"

"We did," Jack replied trying to mask his impatience at the interruption of his conversation with Elizabeth. He was anxious to find out what it was she had to say and why she looked so agitated. "He went and hid in the mine; but he's home safe and sound now."

"Well that's good," Mary said with genuine relief.

"Will you two be attending the barn dance on Friday evening?" Florence asked eyeing the two of them curiously.

Recalling what had happened two days ago when Molly Sullivan had asked them the same question and knowing that both Florence and Mary had probably heard the story Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his as he replied, "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Then giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze he added, "If you ladies would excuse us Elizabeth and I are late for an important appointment."

Surprise registered on both ladies' faces quickly followed by amused understanding as they said their goodbyes. Jack lead an equally surprised Elizabeth away from the pair and down the street towards the jail.

"What important appointment are we late for?" She asked as she held onto his hand tightly her pace quickening to keep up with him.

"The conversation that you obviously want to have with me," Jack told her as they reached the front porch of the jail. "I have to admit to being anxious to know what has you so upset. Our relationship of late has been so up and down that I'm worried we're heading into another down."

Elizabeth turned to face him, a look of alarm on her face. "It's nothing _that_ bad," she quickly assured him. Squeezing his hand she added, "It's nothing we can't deal with together."

Mild relief flooded through him and he couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. Burying his face in her hair he whispered sincerely, "It means so much to hear you say that. It gives me hope that we're finally a real couple; that I'm not going to lose you at the first sign of trouble."

Elizabeth pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "We _are_ a real couple, Jack. You're the only man I have ever been in love with; the only man I have ever considered a future with. I'm not going anywhere."

Despite the fact that they were standing on the front porch of the jail Jack couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her.

After a moment she pulled back and said his name in a tone that implied a shy reprimand.

Jack grinned at her unrepentantly. "How else do you expect me to respond when you say things like that?"

Elizabeth gave him a shy smile, kissed him quickly on the lips and then moved away to sit on one of the chairs on the porch. Jack followed her, taking the other chair and prompting, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Elizabeth reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out an envelope. She held it out to Jack as she explained, "This came in the mail today. It's from Charles."

Wordlessly Jack took the offered envelope and pulled the letter out of it, reading the words written there with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety.

 _"My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and enjoying the new school year. Things in Hamilton are going well. Your father is keeping me very busy; though he doesn't work me any harder than he works himself. There are times I wish there were more hours in the day so that I could fit in more things than just work, but I wouldn't trade the experience I'm getting for anything. Your father has really taken me under his wing and taught me so much. I'm deeply grateful to him for giving me the opportunity._

 _I was by your parents home yesterday evening to drop some papers off to your father and ended up having tea with Viola. It sounds as if plans for her wedding to Sir Lionel are moving forward nicely. She said that they're planning for a spring wedding, probably sometime late April or early May. I hope that you will be able to make it despite the fact that the school year won't be over yet; I also hope you will save me a dance at the reception. We do, after all, make a great couple on the dancefloor._

 _Julie has been a bit out of sorts lately. According to Viola she's pining for that scoundrel Tom Thornton. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I know he's Jack's brother, but the facts don't lie. I just hope that Julie will soon see sense and realize that Tom's leaving Hamilton was all for the best. I don't understand the power that these Thornton men seem to have over the Thatcher women; the younger ones anyway. Viola and your mother seem completely immune to their charms. I'm hoping that you and Julie will soon come to your senses too and see that it would be in everyone's best interests if all association with the Thorntons be cut off. But, as you know Elizabeth, I would never try to tell you what to do._

 _The reason I'm sending you this note is to let you know that I am heading for Hope Valley on the afternoon train; I know how much you hate surprise visitors. If all goes well I should arrive in town on Friday. It turns out that I have some business to see to there and hope that we can get together. I thought I'd take a chance and invite you to have dinner with me since by the time I got there last time you already had plans. I sincerely hope that isn't the case this time around and you'll save the evening for me._

 _I miss you, Elizabeth. Life in Hamilton is a lot duller without you here. Please think about coming home. Your family and friends all miss you. I know your mother would love to have you settled a lot closer to home. So would I._

 _Looking forward to seeing you on Friday._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Charles."_

"Well he's persistent, I'll give him that," Jack commented as he returned the letter to the envelope. He was a bit annoyed by the comments Charles had made about Jack and Tom, but since he knew that Elizabeth wouldn't pay them any heed he decided it was best to just let them slide.

"Jack, I swear the last time I saw him in Hamilton I told him that I didn't want things to go any further than friendship between us," Elizabeth assured him anxiously.

"How did he take the news?" Jack asked curiously.

She gave him a wry smile. "He _didn't_ accept my words. He claimed that it was up to him to decide when it was time for him to look into other options." Her agitation heightened and she reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Jack, I don't want him coming here; not now. Not when things are going so well between us. I don't want him complicating things again."

Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze in response and assured her, "It's going to be okay. Things have changed a lot since the last time we saw Charles. We've dealt with a lot of our issues, which has brought us closer together plus we've finally admitted how we feel about each other." He reached over and touched her cheek tenderly as he added, "We know we love each other."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

"This time when Charles comes I won't be seeing him as a rival who could take you away from me; In fact I actually feel sorry for him."

Elizabeth gave him a surprised look. "Why would you feel sorry for him?"

Jack grinned and then leaned closer to her as he said mischievously, "Because not only did I get the girl but I got to see her knees too." He gave her a cheeky wink.

"Jack," she cried in shock but then as if remembering something added, "Actually, so has Charles."

Jack lifted his eyebrows and asked, "Excuse me? When was this?"

She gave him an impish look before replying, "We were nine and we had been playing Blind Man's Bluff in the backyard. I trip and skinned my knees and Charles checked them to see how bad they were."

"You were nine?" He repeated to which she nodded. "Well then that doesn't count. Those were just childish knees. As cute as they no doubt were, I'm sure they're not as cute as they are now." He grinned again as she flushed and said his name in that tone of shy reprimand he'd come to love teasing out of her.

"So you don't think Charles coming to Hope Valley will cause any problems between us?" Elizabeth asked him apprehensively.

"How could it?" Jack replied matter-of-factly. "You know I love you and I know you're absolutely head-over-heels in love with me…"

Elizabeth let out a sound of protest.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "You're _not_ head-over-heels in love with me? Elizabeth, I'm crushed." He placed his free hand over his heart and gave her a look of exaggerated disappointment.

Elizabeth pursed her lips before replying, "I love you just as much as you love me."

Jack looked at her tenderly as he said, "In that case than you _are_ absolutely head-over-heels in love with me because I know I am with you."

Elizabeth smiled at him and leaned forward, meeting him half-way for a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart Jack smiled and asked, "Feel better?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Much. I have to admit I was really worried when I got that letter from Charles. At first I wasn't sure if I should tell you about it or not, then I decided that hiding it could only make matters worse. I don't want any secrets between us, Jack. There are going to be enough things pertaining to your work that we won't be able to talk about, I don't want the same to be said about our personal life."

Jack squeezed her hand and said solemnly, "I promise that I will let you know what's going on with my work as much as I can, but as I said before there are times when I won't be able to tell you things."

"I know," she acknowledged, "And I'm trying to learn to accept that."

"I'll tell you what," Jack said, trying to think of a way to shift the mood back to a positive one. "How about I show you the latest sketch that I have been working on?"

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Please tell me that it's not another one of me."

Jack chuckled. For the last several months the majority of his sketches had been of her in various settings. "Yes and no," he said evasively. Then getting to his feet he urged, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him eagerly.

Jack smiled at her and then quickly rushed into the jail to get his sketchbook from the top drawer of his desk. A quick glance at his prisoner found him lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling. After a brief stop to see if the man needed anything Jack headed back to the porch.

"Jack, look," Elizabeth motioned towards the café where Frank Hogan was entering the building through the kitchen door. A few moments later the sign on the front door was changed from open to closed.

"Frank and Abigail are having supper together again," Jack observed.

"According to Abigail he's cooking for her," Elizabeth informed him her eyes never leaving the café. "Something about it being payment for a bet he lost to her."

"I bet she appreciates that," Jack commented as he reclaimed his chair. "It isn't very often she has the luxury of someone else doing the cooking." Jack almost bit his tongue as soon as he said the words concerned that Elizabeth would take his comment as a slight on her cooking skills.

She was too distracted to notice his slip. "I'm worried, Jack. After what happened with Bill Avery…what do we really know about this Frank Hogan; aside from the fact that he claims to be a minister."

"'Claims to be a minister'?" Jack repeated with mild amusement.

"Well you told me that before he came there was a con artist who came to town claiming to be a minister," she reminded him. "How do we really know that he's Frank Hogan? Perhaps he's another con artist; one who prays on defenceless widows."

Jack smiled. "I certainly would not refer to Abigail as defenceless; she's one of the strongest women I have ever met. And she's definitely not unprotected, especially not with a momma bear like you hovering about."

"Jack," Elizabeth said with mild impatience. "Is it so wrong of me to be worried about my friend? To be concerned that she could be setting herself up to have her heart broken... _again_! You know how devastated she was to find out that Bill Avery had lied to her about not being married."

"I know," Jack sobered, "and no, it isn't wrong of you to be worried. I have to admit I worry about her too." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "I'll tell you what, I'll make some discreet inquiries to make sure that Frank is who he says he is and see what I can find out about his past. Will that make you feel better?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Her expression turned mischievous as she added, "Being involved with a Mountie does have it's advantages, doesn't it?"

Jack laughed at her expression and comment as he handed her his sketchbook, waiting eagerly as she opened the book and looked at the sketch inside.

"Is this our house?" Elizabeth asked him eagerly as she looked at the picture.

Jack confirmed that it was.

"Oh, Jack, this is wonderful," she told him with tears in her eyes. "I love it."

The picture was of a one-storey log home, just as Jack had described to Elizabeth earlier in the day. There were roses by the door and rocking chairs on the porch, but what appeared to have gotten Elizabeth's attention the most was the scene that was being depicted on the page. In the picture Jack and Elizabeth were standing on the front porch of house, Jack's arm wrapped around her waist as the two of them stood side-by-side watching a little boy playing with a puppy and a little girl sitting on the grass cradling a doll in her arms. Rip was laying beside her. The contented smiles on both Jack and Elizabeth's faces as they watched the scene said it all.

"Jack, this is beautiful," she whispered, her tone full of emotion. "It's my favourite of everything you've ever done."

"It's how I picture my future," he told her in a gentle tone.

"What a beautiful future," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell you what, why don't we go for a walk and I'll show you exactly where I thought we should build this dream house of ours," Jack suggested, holding out his hand to her.

Elizabeth accepted his hand and the two of them headed towards the pond. Jack noticed that Elizabeth kept his sketchbook pressed tightly against her heart the entire time.

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Mistakes of the Past = Missing scene after Frank Hogan tells Abigail about once being an outlaw._**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	5. Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who sent reviews for this story. I really appreciate you taking the time to end your comments.**

 **I was so happy to find out that the Season 2 cliffhanger will be continued during a 2-hour movie around Christmas. I'm going to have to pick up the pace since I want to have my version done by then. So here goes the next instalment.**

 **\- FanFicChick**

 _ **Chapter 5: Mistakes of the Past**_

 **Missing scene after Frank leaves the café after his revelation to Abigail about his past**

Frank Hogan felt his heart clench as the café door closed behind him with a firm click; a very final-sounding click. He had hoped that more time would have gone by before he had to tell Abigail the truth about his past. He had planned to tell her; he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. However he had been hoping that she would get to know him better before he had to confess to her the things he had done.

It hadn't taken him very long after arriving in Hope Valley to realize what a remarkable woman Abigail Stanton was. How someone could go through what she did, suffer the loss she had, and still keep smiling was truly amazing. And not only had she kept herself going but she had almost single-handedly kept the town and the people in it moving forward. At least that seemed to be the general consensus among the local residents, especially the widows. The way they told it Abigail could walk on water.

Local stories aside, Frank had himself found Abigail to be really special. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about their fishing excursion earlier in the day and her confession that she used to sneak down to the pond by herself because her father didn't approve of girls fishing. Never had he met a woman who actually enjoyed fishing; or who wasn't afraid of worms. He had meant it when he told her he liked a woman who was confident. He also enjoyed her sense of humour and the friendly bantering that went on between them. Instead of feeling challenged by her little competition about their respective choice of bait he had been proud of her for winning. He found everything about her delightful and appealing; her character was beyond reproach.

Which is why he had felt righteous indignation on her behalf that day that Florence Blakely and some of the other town women were gossiping in Ned Yost's store about Abigail and Bill Avery. He had been so proud of the way Abigail had handled the situation; putting the ladies, Florence specifically, in their place with a great deal of self-control and dignity. He knew just how devastated Abigail had been when she had found out that Bill Avery had lied to her about his marital status. She had confessed to him how much she was struggling to forgive Bill for deceiving her. He certainly couldn't blame her. She had just started opening her heart again after losing her husband only to have it broken by a man she had trusted.

And now Frank was doing the same thing to her. Though to be fair, he hadn't exactly lied to her about his past; he had just kept it quiet. After all that wasn't who he was anymore. But how could he prove that to her now? For a brief moment he considered walking back in and telling her everything - his whole sordid history and asking her not to give up on him. He had come to really value her friendship. But would that only make things worse? Would that only push her away even more?

He wasn't proud of his past and if he could go back he'd definitely do things differently; make better decisions. Turn right instead of turning left. But no amount of wishing would completely erase his past mistakes. All he could do was make sure he stayed on the straight and narrow. And he was confident that with God's help he would. He only hoped he had the opportunity to show Abigail that he was no longer the same man he had been when he'd gotten shot. That day had been the turning point for him; his second chance. And he wasn't going to waste it. His one consolation was that he had never killed anybody. At least he didn't have something like that weighing heavily on his conscience.

"Good evening, pastor."

Lost in thought Frank nearly missed the friendly greeting.

Turning towards the sound of the voice Frank found Jack and Elizabeth walking towards him hand-in-hand.

"Good evening, Jack. Miss Thatcher." He bowed slightly in Elizabeth's direction.

"How was dinner?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Frank smiled and replied light-heartedly, "Good, if I do say so myself."

"That's right, Abigail said that you were going to cook dinner for her," Elizabeth said.

"You two should have joined us," Frank told the young couple. "There was more than enough _." Maybe then Abigail wouldn't have asked about my near-death experience,_ he added silently.

"I hope you two left some fish in the pond for the rest of us," Jack teased. Then glancing at the woman beside him he added, "Now that Elizabeth has mastered horseback riding I was thinking of teaching her how to fish."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in surprise, "Oh, were you?"

"Why not?" Then giving her a challenging look Jack added, "Don't tell me William Thatcher's princess is afraid of fish."

Frank noticed that Elizabeth's feathers got a bit ruffled at Jack's comment. "I most certainly am not." Then squaring her shoulders she said, "Very well, Jack, I would love to learn how to fish."

Frank noticed that Jack grinned broadly at her determined response.

"Well I know that I left some fish behind, but I'm not so sure about Abigail," Frank told the couple with a grin. "She's quite the fisherman."

"Abigail is quite remarkable when it comes to many things," Elizabeth told him proudly. "She's very special and deserves far better than what she's been getting lately, first from Bill Avery, than from Gowen. I hope you don't intend to be the next on the list of men who disappoint her."

Frank lifted his eyebrows in surprise as he heard Jack mutter to her, "Subtle."

Seeing the legitimate concern in Elizabeth's eyes Frank answered her sincerely, "No, ma'am, I don't. In fact I happen to agree with you that she deserves far better than she's been getting." _Far better than me too,_ he silently told himself, yet despite that belief he knew he couldn't keep away from her.

Elizabeth seemed satisfied with his answer because she nodded and smiled at him before turning to Jack and saying, "Thank you very much for the walk, and for showing me this beautiful picture. I loved it." She handed him back the sketchbook that she had been carrying.

"Perhaps I'll get it framed so you can hang it on your wall," Jack suggested with a warm smile.

Elizabeth gave him a shy smile. "I'd like that." Then after a moment she said, "Well, I'd better turn in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll come by in time to walk you to school," Jack told her.

"You don't have to do that." Despite her words Frank could tell she was delighted with Jack's offer.

"I know," Jack assured her, "I want to." Then leaning over he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and bade her goodnight.

After the school teacher disappeared inside the café Jack and Frank descended the stairs and started walking in the direction of the jail.

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth's comment before when she tried to lump you in with Bill Avery and Henry Gowen," Jack apologized. "She's gotten very protective of Abigail lately. I've been teasing her that she sounds like a big old mama bear."

"She's loyal to her friend," Frank commented as he followed Jack in the direction of the jail. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't think I'm exaggerating to say that Elizabeth considers Abigail to be her best friend," Jack informed Frank as they climbed the front steps of the jail. "I have to admit that I consider Abigail to be a very close friend too. She's helped me out on many occasions, especially when it comes to my relationship with Elizabeth."

The two men sat down on the chairs on the porch.

"Speaking of which," Frank said trying to divert the conversation away from Abigail. "When are you going to ask the lovely Miss Thatcher to marry you?"

Jack looked surprised by the question. "Soon."

"What are you waiting for?" Frank repeated giving the other man an amused smile. "You love her, she loves you; when you find a woman as special as Elizabeth you don't let her get away." Without realizing what he was doing Frank glanced towards the café.

"Abigail is also a very special woman," Jack commented.

Frank voiced his agreement, his eyes never leaving the building across the street. He could make out Abigail moving about in the kitchen through the lace curtains.

"The two of you seem to be spending a fair bit of time together," Jack remarked casually.

Frank tore his eyes away from the café and looked at the Mountie, "Gowen was trying to force her to close using a bunch of trumped up safety hazards. I helped her make the repairs by deadline."

"And was going fishing part of Gowen's list of repairs?" Jack pressed causing Frank to raise an eyebrow, surprised at the other man's question.

"When we finished the repairs I remarked that I was going to go fishing as soon as the weather cleared," Frank explained patiently. "Abigail expressed her fondness for fishing and I invited her to come along." He chuckled as he added, "She's quite an accomplished fisherman. Gave me a run for my money, or more specifically my pride."

"Elizabeth mentioned something about you cooking dinner for Abigail as payment for some bet."

"My grandfather's famous fish recipe," Frank replied. Then once again trying to change the topic away from Abigail he gestured to the sketchbook resting on the small table between them.

"What are you sketching now? Another picture of the lovely Miss Thatcher to add to your ever growing collection?"

Jack smiled good-naturedly. "Actually tonight I was sketching plans for a home I hope to start building one day very soon." He handed his pad to Frank who examined the drawings with interest. "Elizabeth and I were planning it out together, though I already had the basic concept in mind."

"Very good," Frank acknowledged, after studying the sketch Jack showed him for a few moments. "Where are you hoping to build this?"

"By the pond," Jack replied. "There's a nice spot that is a little bit away from town, but not far enough to be a nuisance."

"Have you looked into purchasing it yet?" Frank asked curiously.

"I've made a few inquiries," Jack admitted."But I haven't started the process yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

There was a slight hesitation on Jack's part before he said, "I have to ask Elizabeth a certain question first?"

"What are you waiting for?" Frank asked a third time in as many minutes.

However before Jack could answer, both men's attention was drawn to a lone figure approaching the kitchen door of the café.

Both men tensed.

As the visitor knocked on the door Frank asked, "Do you think we should go over there?"

They watched as the door was opened by Elizabeth.

The jail was far enough from the café that neither man could hear what was being said, that is until Elizabeth's angry voice rang out loud and clear.

"Mrs. Avery you have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Abigail at the Mercantile this afternoon. I suggest you leave this minute before I have Constable Thornton remove you from the premises and have you thrown in jail for harassment."

Jack looked at Frank and chuckled in amusement. "Looks like Momma bear strikes again."

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Shared Sorrows = Missing scene where Nora Avery comes to see Abigail at the cafe. Is this round two of what she started earlier in the day or is there another reason for her visit? Stay tuned to find out..._**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	6. Shared Sorrow

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. First other obligations demanded my time and attention for a couple of weeks and then a rather nasty head cold stole my ability to form coherent sentences for a week or so. Earlier this week I finally felt clear headed enough to tackle this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. - FicFanChick

 **Chapter Six: Shared Sorrow**

Abigail looked up from the book she was reading when she heard Elizabeth's terse greeting to their unexpected visitor.

"Please, I need to speak with Mrs. Stanton immediately. It's a matter of great importance."

Abigail could tell that Elizabeth was about to refuse Nora Avery's request, but curiosity caused Abigail to say, "It's okay, Elizabeth." Rising from her chair at the kitchen table she moved to the door. Addressing the other woman she asked in as kind and dignified a manner as she could manage, "How can I help you, Mrs. Avery?"

"It's very important that I speak to you right away," Nora insisted, her eyes pleading as she looked at Abigail. "May we speak alone? Please." Her eyes darted from Abigail to Elizabeth and back again. "It's a personal matter."

Abigail had to bite her tongue to keep from pointing out how Nora had had no problem with how public their last encounter had been despite the sensitive topic and unfounded accusations she was throwing around. However, remembering the rather large book that was still lying open on the kitchen table she said instead, "Very well." Then looking at Elizabeth she requested a few minutes of privacy so she and Nora could talk.

Elizabeth gave her a look of surprise. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Abigail wasn't sure at all, but with more confidence than she really felt she told Elizabeth she'd be okay.

After sending a cool look in Nora's direction Elizabeth reluctantly headed towards the stairs, stopping on the first step to tell Abigail she would be upstairs if she needed her.

Abigail acknowledged her words and then watched as Elizabeth disappeared upstairs before turning towards Nora who was still standing in the doorway.

"Come in," Abigail invited the other woman.

Nora stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"I just made a pot of tea, can I get you a cup?" Abigail offered after leading the other woman towards the couch and gesturing for her to have a seat.

"No, thank you," Nora replied in a much meeker and milder manner than she had shown earlier in the day.

Intrigued by the change in the other woman's attitude and demeanour, Abigail took a seat next to her and prompted, "What did you want to see me about?" She prayed it had nothing to do with Bill.

There was a lengthy pause as Nora stared down at her hands which were toying with a handkerchief while they rested on her lap. She seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. Abigail was surprised when tears started to form in the other woman's eyes.

"Mrs. Ramsay told me you lost your son in a mine disaster last year," Nora suddenly remarked, her voice quivering slightly as she spoke. Her eyes were still focused on her hands which were fidgeting in her lap.

Of all the things Abigail had expected the other woman to say, this certainly wasn't one of them. Keeping her tone even she replied, "Yes, I lost both my son and my husband in the same disaster."

Nora's tear-filled eyes lifted to meet hers as she asked, "How did you ever get past the grief and loss? How did you ever put it behind you and move on with you life?"

Abigail felt at a loss for words. Never had she expected to see such a look of raw pain on the other woman's face.

Tentatively Abigail reached out and gave Nora's hands a compassionate squeeze. "I don't think you ever truly get over losing a child. There are some days when I still find it a struggle to get out of bed. I miss both my son and my husband so much that I don't want to face the day without them."

"So what do you do?" Nora whispered in a choked tone.

"I remind myself that I still have to go on; that I still have to live life even though I'm no longer a wife or a mother," Abigail replied. "Opening this café was a great help. It keeps me busy and doesn't allow me much time for self-pity. There's nothing like knowing you'll have a dozen of hungry lumberjacks banging on your door looking for their breakfast to help you get up in the morning."

Nora managed a small smile in response to Abigail's comment.

After a short pause Abigail gave Nora's hand a gentle squeeze and encouraged, "Tell me about your son."

Nora hesitated for a moment, apparently lost in thought, before saying, "His name was Martin. He was my pride and joy. Blonde, blue-eyed and always smiling; he was smart too. He kept saying he wanted to be a Mountie like Bill. He adored Bill even though…" She stopped talking, apparently struggling to finish the sentence.

Abigail wondered if she was going to say 'even though Bill wasn't his real father' but she kept her thoughts to herself. Instead she waited until the other woman continued.

"When Martin was twelve he and a few of his friends were helping one of the neighbours bring in his hay. It was Martin's first paid job and he was so excited about it. He wanted to save his money up and buy this pocket knife he had seen in the Mercantile." She stopped talking, apparently lost in thought again. Abigail waited patiently for her to continue.

Nora swallowed a couple of times before relating, "One day while they were loading hay onto the wagon something spooked the horses. Somehow Martin was in the way and got run over by both the horses and the wagon."

Horror filled Abigail as she pictured the terrifying scene.

"One of Martin's friends ran for town and the doctor while the other went to find Bill." Nora swallowed again, clinging tightly to Abigail's hand as she continued, her tone filled with anguish. "By the time the doctor arrived there wasn't anything that could be done; his injuries were too great." Nora took in a shuddery breath. "Bill held him while he took his last breaths right there in Harvey McGrath's hay field." There was another long pause. "According to Bill he didn't appear to suffer; I pray that's true. Not having been there I'll never know for sure."

Tears rolled down Abigail's cheeks as she listened to the painfully familiar sentiment. She had also been denied being with her son and her husband during their final moments and prayed that they hadn't suffered. Abigail gave voice to the comparison and then added, "I relive the day of the accident from time to time; mainly in my dreams. There are times I dream that they survive; either because they were pulled out or because they were late and weren't even in the mine when it collapsed. Then other times I hear their screams as the mine caved in. I think about the last things I said to them and worry about whether I _did_ say 'I love you' before they headed out the door." It was her turn to become thoughtful as memories plagued her.

"What's your son's name?" Nora asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Peter," Abigail replied, her tone choked with emotions. "He had just turned 18."

"What did he look like?"

"He was very handsome; he had dark hair and eyes, just like his father."

Nora hesitated for a moment before saying, "Martin took more after me than his father." Then under her breath she repeated "his father" and looked back down at her hands.

Abigail watched as Nora once again seemed to struggle for words. A myriad of emotions contorted her face. When she looked back up Abigail could see deep regret in her eyes.

"Two weeks after we buried Martin I left; I left Bill. I just couldn't stay; I had to get out of that house. I had to leave; I had to." She paused again before confessing, "I didn't tell Bill where I was. I hurt him so much; I guess that's why he was so glad to find you. You make him so happy."

Abigail seized the opportunity to clear the air once and for all. "Nora, I _swear_ I had no idea Bill was married when we met. He _was not_ wearing a wedding ring. Then one day I stumbled across a picture of the three of you and his wedding ring and realized that he had lied to me. When I confronted him he told me he _had_ been married but that he wasn't anymore. He told me that his son had died two years ago and that he had 'lost his wife a week later'; I assumed that to mean you had died too. In hindsight I should have asked him to clarify what he meant by that. I guess I was too eager to believe he was available. I apologize for that, but I assure you that I thought Bill was unattached right up until the day you showed up here and told me you were his wife. To say I was shocked would be putting it mildly; Bill had blatantly lied to me. I ended things with him the next time I saw him and told him exactly what I thought of him. I have _not_ done _anything_ to encourage him. As a matter of fact I've done everything I can think of to _discourage_ him. I _never_ invited him to Hope Valley; he just keeps showing up."

Nora actually looked embarrassed as she said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you earlier. I _know_ you have nothing to do with Bill's frequent trips to Hope Valley." She gave her a half-smile as she added, "Mrs. Ramsay filled me in on everything that's been going on - including a little confrontation you had with Florence Blakely in the Mercantile a few days ago."

Abigail gave her a wry smile as she said, trying not to sound bitter, "People seem to take great delight in attacking my character in the Mercantile lately."

"I do sincerely apologize, Abigail," Nora assured her. "I guess I was jealous."

Abigail gave the other woman's hand a reassuring squeeze as she said, "You have no reason to be jealous of me. As far as I'm concerned there is less than nothing between Bill and me. I'll greet him civilly if I see him but that's it."

"You might as well take him," Nora said bitterly. "He wants nothing to do with me anymore. I hurt him too much for things to ever go back to the way they were. I used my grief as a wedge to push us apart instead of allowing us to mourn Martin together. He hates me and he'll never forgive me."

"I don't believe he _hates_ you," Abigail assured her. "I believe he's hurt and people who have been hurt can say and do a lot of things they don't really mean. Especially if they've had a lot of time to nurture their hurt."

"It took Bill two years to find me." Nora looked embarrassed by the admission. "I had gone back to living with my father."

"Two years is a long time," Abigail agreed sadly, "It definitely won't be easy for the two of you to mend your relationship, but I believe with a bit of effort, love and a whole lot of prayer it is possible. I believe you need to start by doing what you should have done two years ago - grieve Martin's death together. Bill may not be open to the idea, but I think it's something that needs to be done; for both of you."

Nora's eyes filled with tears again, "It's so hard to talk about."

"I know," Abigail assured her, "But you need to if you and Bill are going to have any future together."

There was a brief pause as Nora looked down at her hands. "I'll try."

"Good," Abigail smiled. Then trying to lighten the mood a bit she added, "I'll tell you what, how about I make us a fresh pot of tea and get a couple pieces of apple pie and then we can figure out exactly how you are going to woo your husband so that the two of you can reunite."

Without waiting for the other woman to respond Abigail rose from the couch and headed towards the stove. She'd barely taken a step when Nora's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"Why are you so willing to help me?"

Surprised Abigail turned and looked at her visitor. Nora's face wore a look of confusion.

"After everything I've said to you, how mean-spirited I've been to you, you're still willing to help me?"

Abigail once again thought about the large book she had left on the kitchen table. The words she had read earlier rolled off her tongue: " _For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: But if ye forgive not men their trespasses, neither will your Father forgive your trespasses._ "

Nora looked at her in disbelief. "You're a far better person than I am, Abigail Stanton."

Abigail blushed slightly at her praise. "No I'm not; But I'm trying to improve."

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Nothing Can Stop Us Now = Missing scene after Jack takes the class picture._**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the book or television series belong to me nor the characters from either. This story was written for pure fun and love of the show and books and not for profit.**


	7. Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now

**Chapter 7: Nothing Can Stop Us Now**

 **Missing scene after Jack takes the class picture.**

Elizabeth laughed as the last of her students raced for home, eager to tell their families about the class picture that 'Mountie Jack' had taken. Jack turned to look at her, clearly as amused as she was by the kids' enthusiasm.

"I guess I'll have to make a few copies of the picture," he mused with a chuckle.

"Maybe you should hang a shingle outside the jail advertising photographs; you could make a little extra money on the side," Elizabeth teased as she came to stand closer to him.

Jack slipped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "The only pictures I'm really interested in taking are the ones that contain you." With that he pushed the button on the remote in his hand.

Elizabeth laughed then suggested, "What we really should get is a picture of you and me standing in front of this beautiful schoolhouse that you built."

Jack gave her an amused smile. "I keep telling you I had help building it."

"I know, but from what I've heard around town you were the heart and soul of the project," Elizabeth said, looking at him lovingly. "The general consensus is that _you_ built this place for _me_ and that's the opinion I chose to believe; it makes me feel special."

"You are special," Jack replied as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

As she kissed him back Elizabeth was sure she heard the camera click. Pulling away she looked at Jack and frowned. "Did you just take a picture of us kissing?"

Jack grinned slyly at her. "I thought I'd present it to Charles as a little 'welcome to Hope Valley' gift when he arrives on Friday."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she slapped his chest reprovingly. "That is not an appropriate gift!"

"Okay, maybe _gift_ wasn't the right word," Jack commented, his mischievous grin still firmly in place. "Perhaps 'payback' would be better. You know as in payback for all the grief and heartache he caused us these last several weeks when he tried to woo you away from me."

Elizabeth reached up and touched the side of his face. "He could never woo me away from you; no one could. It's you that I love." She noticed the deep love that appeared in his eyes as he met her gaze and felt her heart begin to race. She studied him thoughtfully for a moment before giving him a mischievous look of her own. "Well if we're going to give him a picture of us kissing we had better make it a good one."

Jack laughed heartily at her and exclaimed proudly, "That's my girl!" Then with dancing eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth slipped her arms around his neck and took a step closer to him. "Ready," she announced then cried out in shock when Jack suddenly dipped her backwards, supporting her with one arm wrapped tightly around her, and then kissed her.

After she recovered from her surprise she kissed him back eagerly, barely registering the sound of the camera taking the picture. After another moment Jack righted her, pulling her closer to him as he continued to kiss her. Elizabeth tightened her arms around his neck, relishing the powerful feelings he was stirring in her.

When they finally pulled apart Elizabeth continued to hold onto Jack as she regained her equilibrium. Her cheeks felt flushed and she had a hard time meeting his eyes at first. When she finally did look at his face she noticed he was grinning broadly at her.

"That picture should have the desired affect I think," he chuckled as his eyes swept over her still red cheeks.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea to give a copy of that picture to Charles," Elizabeth told him when she finally found her voice again. "It's _too_ good; I would hate for it to get back to my parents…or Viola. They would think me quite scandalous to allow myself to be photographed in such a position; Julie on the other hand would love it."

"Have I told you how much I like Julie?" Jack asked his grin still firmly in place.

"That's only because she's the only other Thatcher woman not immune to the charm of the Thornton men," Elizabeth retorted cheekily.

"Well just give us some time; Tom and I will soon win over the rest of the Thatcher women. Our charms are irresistible after all." He gave her a quick kiss and a wicked grin before releasing her to begin packing up the camera equipment.

"Well, I don't know," Elizabeth began, exaggerated doubt filling her voice. "Mother and Viola can be pretty hard to impress; I think you'll both have your work cut out for you there." She paused briefly before adding with a sly grin on her lips, "Now Aunt Agatha on the other hand is already a big fan of yours."

Jack gave her a look of deep surprise. "She is?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She appreciates your sense of humour and was the one who encouraged me to go to the train station to say good bye when you were returning home the day after the dinner party at my parents' home."

"Oh," he lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her expectantly.

"I told her how concerned I was that you would think that my need to be home just then because of Mother's condition would some how change my feelings for you. Even though at that point we hadn't yet said that we loved each other, I knew I loved you and I didn't want you to leave Hamilton in doubt of my feelings for you. So Aunt Agatha encouraged me to tell you before you left; so I did."

"But you didn't tell me that you loved me," he pointed out giving her a mock reproachful look.

Elizabeth flushed. "That wouldn't have been appropriate. A woman isn't suppose to declare her feelings first."

Jack lifted a hand and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers, "I wouldn't have minded. I can never hear those words enough from you."

Elizabeth blushed even more.

"But then I suppose had you told me then that you loved me I would have had to call you cruel."

Frowning she asked him why.

His hand covered her cheek as he looked at her tenderly. "It was hard enough to tear myself away from you and board that train; I honestly don't think I could have done it had we declared our feelings right then."

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile. "Had I known that that's all it would have taken to keep you with me in Hamilton than I may have done so; the hang with propriety."

Jack laughed and leaned in to brush a kiss against her lips. When he pulled back he confessed, "I have to admit I was surprised when you showed up at the train station. I was sure your father would have convinced you that my leaving was for the best and try and redirect your attention in Charles' direction."

"Why would you think that?" She asked in alarm.

He shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable with her question.

"Jack," Elizabeth pressed, "What is it? Why would you think my father would try to get me to forget you?"

He looked at her and replied, "Because he tried to get me to bow out a couple of times. I have no doubts that it was so that Charles could court you instead."

Elizabeth reached over and grabbed his arm with both hands as she said anxiously, "I know my father may _think_ that he knows what's best for me, but in this case he doesn't; he doesn't know my heart. He doesn't know how you make me feel and to be fair he doesn't really know you. All he sees is a virtual stranger who has captured his daughter's heart. Charles, on the other hand my Father has known for years."

"And he has become your father's surrogate son," Jack added. "And the man he wishes for you to marry."

Elizabeth was surprised by the mixture of emotions - including pain and fear -that she saw swirling in Jack's dark eyes. Remembering her own uncertainties where Rosemary was concerned she patiently assured him, "Charles is a dear friend but as I have already told you I have no desire to see him as anything more. I love _you_ and nothing anyone else says or does, including my family, will ever change that. You mean everything to me, Jack. I can't picture my life without you."

Jack smiled again. "I love you too; with all my heart." He leaned in and brushed another kiss against her lips.

When they pulled back Elizabeth reached over and caressed his cheek as she assured him, "I have no doubt that in time you will have my whole family under the Thornton spell. My mother and sisters will love you and my father will have to see, at the very least, what a wonderful, steady and loving man you are and that you make his daughter very happy." This time she leaned forward and initiated a kiss, kissing him deeply as her fingers slid around his head to pull him closer. Jack's response left her heart pounding in her chest.

When they pulled away from the kiss Jack pulled her to him for a lengthy hug. As she rested her head against his chest she could hear his heart beating hard beneath her ear. After several moments he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and said, "I could stay here with you like this forever but Abigail will be wondering what's become of you. Are you about ready to go home?"

"Almost," she replied moving out of his embrace. "I just have to gather a few things and then I'm ready to go."

"Well then I'll wait and escort you back," Jack told her.

Elizabeth smiled at him and then quickly returned to the schoolhouse to gather her things. Within a few minutes they were headed towards the town.

As they walked Jack mentioned he had received a letter from Tom.

"How's he doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Great from all accounts," Jack informed her. "The fact that he actually sent me a letter tells me that he's doing much better than he has in years. I feel very optimistic about him; I think he's going to be okay."

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile. "Well, if he ends up being anything like his older brother than I think that he and Julie could make a fine match."

Jack smiled back and reached over to take her hand. As he gave it a squeeze he said, "Tom has a lot of potential. He takes after our father in a lot of ways; not that you'd know it looking at what he's been doing with his life these last few years. But a lot of that was due to the fact that he never really dealt with our father's death. He and I had a real heart-to-heart talk before we left Hamilton and I think I finally got through to him. I pray he'll turn his life around and become the man I know he can be."

Elizabeth thought back to the scene she had witnessed between Tom and Julie before Tom had left for Fort MacNeill. She hadn't actually given the exchange a lot of thought at the time, aside from making sure no one found the young couple speaking together. She now searched her memory for the contents of that conversation.

 _"I've made some mistakes. I've got to find my own way. I've got to do it on my own."_

Elizabeth recalled the pain in Julie's voice as she asked if she was a mistake. Tom had then hastened to assure her that that wasn't the case at all.

 _"I was ready to run away with you; spend the rest of my life with you. You deserve better than that; you deserve someone who's not going to run away from trouble. Someone who can find his own way in he world; Someone who makes you happy."_

Elizabeth could almost see Julie's smile as she told Tom that he made her happy. Glancing at Jack as he walked alongside her Elizabeth could certainly understand what her sister was feeling.

 _"Then wait for me to become the person I need to be; for both of us. Look, I've messed up a lot lately but I know I can be that person…if I try. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Julie Thatcher."_

Elizabeth suddenly felt bad about all the negative things that she had been thinking and saying about Tom. It was true that he had messed up a lot lately, but that didn't mean that people couldn't change.

She thought back to the night before when Nora Avery had suddenly shown up on their doorstep requesting to speak with Abigail. Knowing how the other woman had treated Abigail earlier in the day Elizabeth hadn't been the least bit inclined to grant her request yet Abigail had agreed. Unbeknownst to either of them Elizabeth had remained at the top of the stairs so she could listen to their conversation, ready to come to her friend's defence if need be. What had transpired had shocked her. By the end of Nora Avery's visit she and Abigail were conspiring like old friends to try and get Nora and Bill back together again.

" _For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: But if ye forgive not men their trespasses, neither will your Father forgive your trespasses._ "

What a good example her friend was, Elizabeth mused to her. If Abigail could forgive Nora and Bill Avery enough to help them reconcile despite everything the estranged couple had done to her than surely Elizabeth could forgive Tom his past mistakes. After all Tom's parents were the same ones who had raised the incredible man that Elizabeth loved with all her heart.

"You know Julie once pointed out that if I married you and she married Tom that she and I would be sisters-in-law as well as sisters," Elizabeth told Jack as they approached the jail. "I suppose the same would apply to you and Tom; you'd be brothers-in-law as well as brothers."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "That would suit me just fine." Then after a moment he added, "So you no longer feel that Tom and Julie should forget about each other?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to look at Jack. "My concerns about Tom and Julie's relationship were based solely on the poor decisions Tom had obviously been making; I didn't want to see Julie getting hurt. However, as I said already, if he turns out as wonderful as his older brother than I can hardly fault her choice now can I?"

Jack smirked at her. "I wonder how your father will feel having two Thornton men as sons-in-law."

Giving him a tender smile Elizabeth said softly, "He may not have a choice in the matter."

She noticed a look she couldn't quite decipher pass over Jack's face. Leaning forward he said in whisper, "I hope not." When he pulled away there was a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

The couple continued on to the jail where Jack safely returned the camera to it's place before walking her over to the café.

"I have to make my evening rounds, but how about we meet up for supper in a couple of hours?"

"I would love to," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

"Great, I'll see you then." After brushing a kiss against her cheek he turned and headed back towards the jail. Elizabeth watched him go, her thoughts in a whirl.

Things had really changed between her and Jack the last few days. Ever since they had admitted to being in love with each other their relationship had become much more serious. They exchanged kisses much more frequently than they ever had before and she marvelled at how quickly and easily talk of marriage had entered their conversations. Not that Elizabeth minded the change; after all of their misunderstandings these last few weeks she found it a great comfort to be able to speak so openly to each other about their hopes and dreams for their relationship and their future. She loved hearing Jack talk about the house he wanted to build for them and what he hoped their children would be like. She loved him more and more every time they spoke of their future together. She just hoped that with all their talks about getting married that Jack didn't completely forget one very important point…he had yet to officially propose.

 **Coming soon:**

 **Chapter 8: Former Foes - A missing scene after Rosemary leaves Jack with his telegram. Rosemary is on such a roll mending relationships, can she succeed once again - this time with Elizabeth?** (I love how they've developed Rosemary' s character)


	8. Former Foes

**Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. Life has a way of getting in the way of more pleasurable pursuits. I appreciate your patience and hopefully the next chapter will be ready in short order. - FicFanChick**

 **Chapter 8: Former Foes**

 _Missing scene - Rosemary runs into Elizabeth after talking to Jack_

Rosemary LeVeaux's steps were light and her smile broad as she walked away from Jack and headed toward the Mercantile. For the first time in a long time she felt completely happy and satisfied with life. She had a job she enjoyed; friends in abundance; a man she adored and who adored her; and for the first time since she'd broken their engagement she felt as if her relationship with Jack was in a good place. Go figure that it would take a small town like Hope Valley to accomplish all of that.

When she had first arrived in the small coal mining town she had been less than impressed with what she had seen. The place had seemed small and shabby, especially when compared to the glitz and glamour of New York City. She'd had no plans to stay, her intentions being to reconcile with Jack and then talk him into asking for a transfer to a bigger city somewhere, preferably Toronto. She had spent the long train ride West imagining what their future together would be like. She had dreamed up quite a wonderful story for them.

Upon her arrival in town she would find Jack pining away for her; counting the days until she came back into his life. She had pictured a tearful and passionate reunion filled with hugs and kisses and renewed promises of a life together. She had then created her dream home in the city; a couple of children; Jack being the loving and attentive husband she had always known he would be. She had pictured their life together as one big romantic paradise. She had never once so much as entertained the thought that he may have moved on with his life and found someone else. She hadn't even considered the fact that he would not be as happy to see her as she was to see him. What a naïve senseless fool she had been.

Rosemary had to admit that she felt ashamed of how she had acted during those first few weeks of her stay in Hope Valley. Not only had she completely dismissed Jack's changed feelings, but she had done everything she could to outdo and out-shine Elizabeth. She had been petty and spiteful and childish. How she wished she could go back and change how she'd behaved. Hopefully her words just now to Jack had helped to make _amends_ for the frustration she had caused him; Now the next step was to make amends with Elizabeth.

The problem was she wasn't quite sure what to say to the other woman. Because she felt so embarrassed by the way she'd acted she had a hard time broaching the subject. Several times she'd thought that maybe it was best to just forget what had happened and move on; perhaps Elizabeth had forgotten all about it. But then she'd remind herself that if she wanted to maintain her friendship with Jack she needed to clear the air with Elizabeth. But how and when should she do it?

As Rosemary approached Ned Yost's store she noticed Elizabeth coming out of it. The other woman stopped at the bottom of the steps to exchange a few quick words with Florence Blakely and Mary Graves before turning in the direction of the schoolhouse.

Rosemary watched for a moment as Elizabeth walked away before squaring her shoulders and firmly telling herself, "You can do this. You've performed in front of thousands of people, for heaven sake. You have nerves of steel, so just go up to her and tell her how sorry you are." After another moment's hesitation she hurried to catch up with Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," she called out pleasantly.

Elizabeth stopped and turned towards her. "Good morning, Rosemary. How are you this morning?"

Even though Elizabeth greeted her kindly, Rosemary could see a guarded look in her eyes.

"I'm doing wonderfully, thank you," Rosemary assured her a big smile on her lips. "I don't know if you heard the news but Lee and I are officially courting."

Rosemary noticed a flicker of relief appear in the other woman's eyes.

"Really? That's wonderful," Elizabeth said, a genuine smile appearing on her lips. "Lee seems like a really good man. I know Jack thinks very highly of him."

"He is a good man," Rosemary agreed. "I have to admit I'm quite smitten with him. And did you hear that he's going to build a theater for me? Just think of all the possibilities that'll open up - plays, concerts, vaudeville acts; It'll be like a mini-Broadway right here in Hope Valley."

"Sounds exciting," Elizabeth commented with forced enthusiasm.

"Doesn't it?" Rosemary said with genuine excitement. "And I was thinking that maybe some of your students could put on a show from time to time. Some of them have a real flair for acting; I noticed that while we were practicing for the Founder's Day play. You know I would be willing to coach them if they wanted; help them reach their full dramatic potential."

"Speaking of the Founder's Day play, I understand that you completely changed it this year."

Rosemary gave a little shudder. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't do the old version." Then a sudden thought occurred to her. "You didn't write the original script, did you?" She knew that some of the townspeople had added their two cents to the play, but she had no idea who had penned the first draft.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I just inherited it all last year. Though we had to make new costumes and backdrop since the originals were destroyed in the church fire."

"Well I just spruced up the script a bit," Rosemary said modestly, deciding it was best not to express her true thoughts on the quality of the original script. "I also updated the story to include the name change and the new sawmill; I also added few musical numbers."

"The children mentioned a prairie dog chorus," Elizabeth commented.

Rosemary smiled. "They looked so adorable in their costumes."

"I'm sure they did," the other woman said, her tone sounding a bit anxious as she glanced in the direction of the school. Then looking back to her she added, "I'm sorry, Rosemary, but I have to be getting to school. I'll certainly consider your idea of having the children put on some concerts for the new theatre. I'll see you later."

Rosemary watched for a moment as Elizabeth continued on towards the school before quickly hurrying after her. Elizabeth gave her a surprised look when she fell into step beside her.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something; Something very important."

"Can it wait until later?" Elizabeth asked with a frown. "School begins shortly and I can't be late."

Rosemary hesitated for a moment, debating, then decided it was best to get the conversation over with. "Actually, it can't. As a matter of fact this conversation is long overdue."

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

Rosemary detected wariness in the other woman's eyes. Taking a deep breath she said, "Elizabeth, I want to apologize for every mean thing I have said and done to you since I arrived in town."

At the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face she continued, "I should _never_ have tried to win Jack back from you and I certainly should never have tried to compete with you for his attentions. He had made it very clear to me when I first arrived in town that he was over me and was only interested in pursuing his relationship with you; but I refused to listen. I made things very awkward for all of us by my behaviour and I want you to know how truly sorry I am for that."

Elizabeth looked almost speechless. "I...I appreciate that."

Rosemary paused for a moment before confessing honestly, "I have always been the type of person to just go after what I want; sometimes regardless of who I walked over in the process. I did something similar to Jack when I broke our engagement. I left him as soon as I thought there was the slightest chance that I could fulfill my dream of performing on Broadway." She gave Elizabeth a sorrowful look as she continued, "It had been my dream for a long time, but instead of discussing options with Jack when the opportunity arose I broke things off with him and left without giving any thought to his feelings. Then when I came to my senses and realized what a precious thing I had so carelessly discarded I just as foolishly expected to come back to him and pick up right where we left off. Finding out that he had moved on and was pursuing a relationship with someone else was a real blow to my ego; especially when he was more dismayed than joyful at my sudden return."

Giving Elizabeth an embarrassed look she admitted, "I think at first competing with you was more about my bruised pride than about Jack. It took me a while to realize it and when I finally did it was hard to admit it, especially to myself. It was even harder to admit how much Jack loves you and how perfect you are for each other." Rosemary reached over and placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm as she said sincerely, "It's perfectly obvious that Jack loves you with all his heart. In fact I believe he loves you much more than he ever loved me; and I can tell you love him just as much. So I want you to know how sorry I am for trying to come between you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth acknowledged surprise still evident on her face.

"So you accept my apology?" Rosemary asked her eagerly.

"I do," Elizabeth said, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.

Rosemary's face broke into a huge smile. "I am so glad to hear you say that. I'm hoping that in time the two of us can become good friends."

There was a very slight hesitation on Elizabeth's part before she said, "I'd like that."

Rosemary smiled broadly. "Good. And I hope you don't mind if Jack and I stay friends too."

"I suppose not," Elizabeth replied, one again with a bit of uncertainty.

Rosemary gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Elizabeth I'm not going to try to get between you two ever again. I have accepted the fact that you are the one for Jack; In fact I have already told him so. Lee is a good man and I am looking forward to seeing what the future has in store for us. I have a feeling life will never be dull."

"I'm sure it won't be," Elizabeth agreed.

Rosemary chuckled, her heart soaring with happiness as the burden of guilt was lifted. Just then the sound of noisy chatter caught her attention and she realized the children were arriving. "I'm sorry I kept you so long, but I'm glad we were able to clear the air."

"So am I," Elizabeth surprised her by saying.

Rosemary's relief intensified. Then with a mischievous grin she leaned closer to Elizabeth and said, "Before you go, I thought you might like to know that I strongly suspect that Jack is going to propose to you very soon."

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked her expression eager.

Rosemary shook her head as she said, "I can't tell you that." When Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest she added, "I have been sworn to secrecy; but I can assure you the information is sound." Lee had told her the night before of the ring that was currently in Jack's possession, but had told her not to tell another soul about it. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up coming to the Barn Dance tomorrow night engaged."

A broad smile pulled at Elizabeth's lips. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Rosemary assured her confidently. _Even if I have to give him a bit of encouragement by tomorrow night Jack and Elizabeth will be engaged._

 ** _Coming soon: Chapter 9: I Want My Life Back_**

 ** _When Jack is practicing his proposal to Elizabeth, Rip is not his only audience. Missing conversation between Jack and the newly jailed Bill Avery before Jack heads to the schoolhouse to see Elizabeth._**


	9. I Want My Life Back

_Author's Note: I'm glad to hear that a lot of you enjoyed reading about Rosemary and Elizabeth clearing the air. I have to admit that I like how they chose to develop Rosemary's character. Instead of making her a character you want to hate she became one that I really enjoy._

 _Bill Avery, on the other hand I'm not so sure about. I can't decid if he's a good guy or a bad guy; if I feel sorry for him or dislike him. I'll have to wait and see what Season 3 brings. Until then, this is how I pictured thus missing scene taking place. I hope you enjoy - FicFanChick_

 **Chapter Nine: I Want My Life Back**

Bill Avery sat on the hard cot in the small cell trying to ignore the annoying snoring coming from the next cell. How had this happened? How had he ended up here? Why was his life suddenly coming crashing down around his ears like this? What had he done to deserve all the frustration and heartache he'd been enduring these past several months?

"Months?" he scoffed to himself. "Try years." Ever since Martin's death, he mentally added. My life started falling apart that very day.

While it was true that he had initially married Nora to preserve her honour and as a show of gratitude for Jonas for everything he had done for him, after thirteen years of marriage he had grown to love her. Perhaps it wasn't a passionate, all consuming love that some people experience, but it was genuine love nonetheless. So when Nora had up and left a week after Martin's death he had been devastated. He had searched for her for weeks before giving up in despair. Soon after his grief at her disappearance had turned into anger and then resentment. By the time he had finally located her again two years later his heart had turned cold towards her. When she had refused to see him and said she wanted a divorce he had been more than willing to grant it. He would finally be able to close that heart-wrenching chapter of his life and move on. He had even thought he had been fortunate enough to find someone to move on with.

Abigail Stanton was one of the most amazing women he had ever met. She had experienced the same type of heartache he had - losing a son and spouse unexpectedly - and yet she had coped with her loss with a strength he didn't posses. While he had allowed himself to become embittered she had persevered, finding a new meaning and purpose in life. She had even led the fight against the mining company; bearing a large amount of Henry Gowen's anger and mud slinging. Bill had been completely captivated by her and for the first time in over two years he felt happy again.

When he'd gone back to Hamilton after the mining trial he had had every expectation of returning to Hope Valley a free man. He would then explain his whole history to Abigail and then ask her to marry him. He had been fairly confident that she would say 'yes' and that they would live happily ever after; Then all of a sudden Nora had decided that she wanted him back.

He still couldn't believe that she had come all the way to Hope Valley to confront Abigail. Bill cringed at the thought of Nora's temper being unleashed on an unsuspecting Abigail. No wonder Abigail had been so angry with him when they had seen each other in Hamilton. To this day she looked at him with barely contained hurt and fury. He didn't blame her. He had betrayed her trust in the worst possible way. He felt horrible for hurting her like that. It certainly hadn't been his intention.

Now she seemed to have moved on, if the amount of time she was spending with Frank Hogan was any indication. The two of them seemed to be almost inseparable lately. Abigail said that they were only friends, but Bill wasn't so sure. They seemed pretty comfortable together every time he saw them; and Bill knew that Abigail had had Frank over for supper at least twice in the last couple weeks. He'd also heard they'd gone fishing together just the other day; Bill had no idea Abigail liked to fish.

Bill certainly couldn't blame Frank for taking an interest in Abigail; she was a truly remarkable woman. That didn't mean, however, that he had to like it. Unfortunately he wasn't in a position to do much about it. Glancing around he sighed. He wasn't in a position to do much about anything at the moment.

How had this happened? He had thought he was being so careful. How had he tipped his hand? Now he was sure whoever it was in the department who was working with the counterfeiters would get away. Worse yet, they may try to pin the blame on him, especially since Jack had found some counterfeit bills and plates in his room. How was he ever going to prove his innocence and find out who the real mole was if he was stuck in here?

Bill's shoulders sagged under the weight of his problems and he rubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you be my wife? Would you…no…"

Bill's head snapped up at the unexpected sound of Jack's voice. Was Jack actually planning to propose to Elizabeth?

"Elizabeth will you…?" Jack let out a deep sigh. "I don't know..."

Bill watched as Jack's dog got up from his mat by the fire and waddled over to the door to Jack's bedroom.

"Green one...blue one...nope, green. Yeah, green one."

Rip let out two sharp barks and after a few moments Bill heard movement inside the next room. A few minutes later Jack emerged from his bedroom wearing his blue suit causing Bill to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"I wonder how impressed Elizabeth would be if she knew you took fashion tips from a mutt," Bill said sarcastically as he watched Jack smooth invisible wrinkles from his suit jacket.

Jack frowned at him before heading towards his desk and opening the top drawer. Bill caught a glimpse of a small box before Jack tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Did Rip help you pick the ring out too? One bark per diamond? Or should I say glass stone? Can you imagine the daughter of Hamilton's shipping tycoon William Thatcher wearing an engagement ring with glass stones in it? Not likely; she'll laugh and throw it back in your face."

Jack surprised Bill by marching up to the bars and saying in a terse tone, "Look, Bill, I don't know what's going on here or even what your problem is, but you have had a chip on your shoulder for weeks now. I have no idea what I've done to offend you since you won't tell me, but I am sick and tired of your attitude. If you can't treat me civilly than I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself until they come and get you. Then hopefully neither one of us has to see the other ever again."

Bill felt a twinge of conscience. He knew he had been unfair to Jack the last few times he had been in town; Jack had even saved his life and he had been nothing but surly and mean-spirited about it. He had even deliberately thanked Jack for his assistance in front of Elizabeth knowing how much she worried about Jack. He had hoped to spark a squabble between them. He had tried to do so a few other times too, such as when he had made that sarcastic comment to Jack when they had witnessed Elizabeth kiss Charles on the cheek. He didn't know why he felt so impelled to try and cause problems between the courting couple; Maybe it was because they looked so happy and in love while Bill's own life was falling apart.

"So you're planning to propose to Elizabeth," Bill commented evenly. When Jack didn't so much as a knowledge his words he couldn't resist adding, "What does Charles think about that?"

The muscle in Jack's jaw worked, showing his anger at Bill's question. "For your information Charles has no say in he matter; in fact he doesn't even factor into the equation. He's an old friend of Elizabeth's and that's it."

"He may not factor in, but I'm sure that William Thatcher will have a thing or two to say about who his precious Elizabeth marries," Bill pointed out a trifle spitefully. "And something tells me a Mountie would not rank high up on his list of acceptable suitors; especially when compared to a young man he's been grooming for some time to be his future son-in-law. I'm not even sure you'd make the first cut."

Jack's eyes flashed with anger. "Bill, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by spouting such diatribe, but whatever it is you can just save it. I know exactly where I stand with Elizabeth and whether William Thatcher likes it or not I will be his son-in-law."

"I wouldn't count on it," Bill told him soberly. "If it came down to a choice between you, a man her parents barely know and strongly disapprove of, and Charles, her lifelong friend and father's protégé, I'm afraid you'd come up the loser. Elizabeth is not going to go against her parents' wishes, no matter what she may tell you; especially if they threaten to disinherit her."

"You're wrong," Jack told him firmly. "Elizabeth is not concerned with what her parents say or think about me or Charles, whether or not they threaten to disinherit her. She's determined to follow her heart and her heart says it's me she loves."

"Look I'm just trying to help," Bill said, holding up his hands in surrender. "If you want to make a fool of yourself and get your heart broken by proposing to Elizabeth then be my guest. But don't come crawling back to me for comfort because I'm just going to tell you 'I told you so'."

"And when I return engaged to Elizabeth I will be sure to tell you the same thing," Jack informed Bill. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else I have to be. Don't wait up."

"I promise you, Jack," Bill called after Jack as he headed for the door, "There is no way that Elizabeth Thatcher will ever be your wife. The sooner you accept that fact the less heartache you're bound to experience."

Bill watched as Jack ignored him and walked out of the jail. As the door shut behind the other man Bill's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that everything he had just said to Jack was a lie. He had no doubt that Elizabeth would choose Jack over Charles; he was just as sure that Jack would eventually win over William Thatcher. Jack was a good man and a good Mountie and he would be a good husband to Elizabeth. He knew he had been cruel with the things he'd said, but he just couldn't help himself. He just didn't understand it. Why did everyone else get to be happy but him?

 ** _Coming_** ** _Very_** ** _Soon: Chapter 10: A Stolen Moment_**

 ** _The long awaited conclusion to the Season 2 finale - what will Elizabeh say to Charles proposal?_**


	10. A Stolen Moment

_Author's Note: Is today soon enough to post the next chapter? Actually, this chapter was the first one I wrote when I started writing this story then my muse started conceiving all these ideas for missing scenes that went before (9 chapters worth). I've been editing and tweaking this chapter along the way to fit in with the ones that came before. I hope you enjoy it._

 **Chapter 10: A Stolen Moment**

Jack's heart constricted in his chest as his mind raced to make sense of what he had just witnessed.

On the other side of the door he was currently leaning against Charles Kensington was down on one knee in front of Elizabeth - _Jack's_ Elizabeth - holding out a ring case. Jack had barely had time to register the look of shock on her face as she looked down at Charles before he had hidden himself behind the door. So this had been Charles' true reason for making another visit to Hope Valley. Obviously his 'business' hadn't been with Lee's sawmill after all.

Jack felt anger rise up inside him. He had always known that Charles wanted Elizabeth and had strongly suspected that had Jack not been in the picture, that the other man would have asked for her hand when she had gone home to Hamilton the first time. However Jack had hoped that Charles would be enough of a gentleman to respect the fact that Jack was already courting Elizabeth and not pursue his own interest; obviously Jack had been wrong. He mentally kicked himself for not asking her to marry him the minute he had picked up the ring at Yost's store or better still when he had first shown her the completed schoolhouse. Why had he waited? Why had he been so worried about having the ring and arranging a romantic setting? Charles obviously hadn't thought one was needed, after all here he was down on one knee in the middle of the schoolhouse - the schoolhouse that Jack had built for Elizabeth no less - asking her to marry him.

The silence coming from inside the building was almost deafening causing a shudder of fear to course through him; why hadn't Elizabeth said anything? More specifically, why hadn't she turned him down? Suddenly Jack found Bill Avery's words coming back to mind:

 _"If it came down to a choice between you, a man her parents barely know and strongly disapprove of, and Charles, her lifelong friend and father's protégé, I'm afraid you'd come up the loser. Elizabeth is not going to go against her parents' wishes, no matter what she may tell you; especially if they threaten to disinherit her."_

 _"If you want to make a fool of yourself and get your heart broken by proposing to Elizabeth then be my guest. But don't come crawling back to me for comfort because I'm just going to tell you 'I told you so'."_

 _"I promise you, Jack, there is no way that Elizabeth Thatcher will ever be your wife. The sooner you accept that fact the less heartache you're bound to experience."_

Jack pushed the words from his thoughts, dismissing them as quickly as they had popped into his head. Elizabeth had already assured him that she didn't care what her father's hopes were with regards to her and Charles; it was Jack she loved. She wasn't even concerned about the fact that he couldn't offer her the same lifestyle that Charles could. Despite her wealthy upbringing, she didn't seem to mind the lack of material things that life in Hope Valley had. In fact she had come to embrace life in the small town and had quickly become a very valuable member.

Jack couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as the memory of Elizabeth pumping water at the Harpers' homestead came into his mind. It was quickly followed by the one of her comforting Patrick when the boy had expressed fear of the dark. The whole experience had cemented in Jack's heart that Elizabeth was the only woman for him; the only woman he could picture as the mother of his children; the only woman he could imagine growing old with. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more at peace than when he had sat there in front of the fire with Elizabeth sleeping with her head on his shoulder, both of them tired out by the day's events. He wanted more evenings like that, with Elizabeth curled up comfortably at his side; their children being the ones safely tucked into the beds in the next room.

Jack's anger built up inside of him again as he remembered the man inside with Elizabeth who was at this moment trying to steal that beautiful future away from Jack. He was on the verge of making his presence known when he heard Elizabeth's gentle voice ask,

"Charles, why are you doing this?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her cool tone, remaining rooted to the spot as he continued to listen attentively.

"I love you and I want you to be my wife," Jack heard Charles respond sincerely. From the surprise in his tone he was obviously not expecting Elizabeth's coolness either.

"I already told you…"

"I know you said that you didn't want things to go any further between us, but after you left Hamilton I couldn't stop thinking about you. I realized just how empty my life is without you. I miss you very much, Elizabeth. Things just aren't the same without you and I was hoping that after being away from me for a while you felt the same way. I had to come and find out; I had to come and try to convince you that we could have a wonderful life together if you would just give us a chance. _Please_ , Elizabeth don't try to stop me this time; let me say what I need to say. I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not telling you how I feel about you."

"Very well," Jack heard patient resignation in Elizabeth's voice as she agreed to hear what Charles had to say. Jack braced himself for what was to come. Even though he didn't want to hear Charles declaring his undying love for Elizabeth he also couldn't tear himself away.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."

Jack's stomach clenched when Charles said the exact words Jack himself had said just days before.

"I have loved you ever since we were children and the time we've spent together these past weeks has convinced me more than ever that I will love you for the rest of my life. You are a part of me; a part that I can no longer live without. Don't you think it's time you come back home and get on with the rest of your life? This teaching position wasn't supposed to be a permanent post and your father has given me a very good position in his company with promises of future promotions and raises. You and I and our children would have a very comfortable life. We both have a lot of the same friends and we enjoy a lot of the same activities; socially we are very compatible. It only makes sense, Elizabeth for us to marry. So, that's why I'm here on one knee asking you to please say you'll be my wife."

There was a lengthy pause and for just a moment Jack feared that Elizabeth was seriously considering accepting Charles' proposal. Then she spoke and he could hear tears in her voice as she said,

"Charles, you know I care for you very much. We've been good friends our entire lives, but I haven't changed my mind about the nature of our friendship. As I told you already, I don't want things to go any further than friendship between us. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression before. I do enjoy your company very much, but only as a friend nothing more. My life is in Hope Valley not in Hamilton. This teaching position is _not_ a temporary one for me, it never has been."

"Elizabeth, surely you can't be serious. Surely you can see how your talents are being wasted in a place like Hope Valley. The children here are never going to be influential members of society; at least not outside of this little town. Think about what you could accomplish in Hamilton with children who have the potential to be somebody; somebody great even."

Jack could hear movement inside the school house and couldn't resist peaking around the corner of the door he was standing in front of. He saw that Charles was now on his feet standing behind Elizabeth who had moved to the chalkboard and was busy erasing whatever had been written there with a barely contained fury.

Charles either didn't notice her anger or chose to ignore it in the pursuit of his case.

"Elizabeth you can't honestly expect me to believe that you are willing to give up everything you have in Hamilton - the comforts, the conveniences, your position in society, your family, a secure future - to live the rest of your life out here in the wilderness with _...him_."

Jack could hear the scorn in Charles' voice when he referred to him, causing his own anger to rise again. He noticed he wasn't the only one angered by Charles' comment. Elizabeth turned around, her eyes blazing as she cried indignantly,

"You listen to me, Charles Kensington! Jack may not be rich or have an important position in Hamilton society, but he is one of the best and bravest men that I have ever met and I can't imagine a better future for myself than one right here in Hope Valley as his wife."

Jack ducked back behind the door as his heart began to race again, this time with joy as he realized that his upcoming proposal would definitely be received in the way he had hoped.

"So he's already asked you to marry him." Jack thought he could hear defeat in Charles' voice.

There was a slight pause before Elizabeth admitted, "Not yet, but I think he's planning to very soon and when he does I plan to accept."

A big smile spread over Jack's face at her words.

"Elizabeth, how can you even consider marrying a man who puts his career ahead of your comfort?" Charles questioned passionately causing Jack to frown. "Are you aware that he refused a position in your father's company; a position that would have allowed him to have a legitimate place in Hamilton society and be able to support you in a way that you're accustom to and deserve. Viola said that your father said that Jack refused the position because he's proud of being a Mountie." There was open disdain in Charles' tone.

"Jack _should_ be proud of being a Mountie; he's very good at what he does. _I'm_ very proud of him," Elizabeth informed the other man. "Charles, he doesn't need some token position in my father's company to support me in a way that I'm accustom to. I'm quite accustomed to life in Hope Valley. I don't need all the finery of Hamilton to be happy. In fact if you remember when I had all that finery I _wasn't_ happy. It wasn't until I came here that I realized what true happiness was. And for your information both Jack and I hold very important positions in _Hope Valley_ society."

"Elizabeth, it's a small coal mining town."

"Actually we're a timber mill town now if you remember," Elizabeth corrected. "In fact I believe you're in Hope Valley because you have some 'business' to attend to. I do hope that your business has something to do with lumber and wasn't just an excuse to come and see me."

"Do I need an excuse to come and see you?"

Jack heard Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh, "Charles, I'm in love with Jack; deeply in love. Now I have tried to tell you as kindly and gently as possible that I only want to be friends but you won't take what I say seriously. You seem to think that my feelings don't matter or that if you flatter me enough that I'll forget about Jack and my life here, but I'm not that fickle. My future is here in Hope Valley with him."

"Elizabeth, be reasonable, what kind of a future can he possibly offer you?" Charles asked. "For example, if you and Jack got married where would you live? You live with Abigail over the café and he lives in the jail."

"For your information Jack has saved up enough money to build us a house. He has the plans all sketched out and the location chosen; it's going to be a beautiful house."

"No matter how much money he's managed to save he will never be able to give you the home, the life that I could give you. Elizabeth, I've been saving money too and I have more than enough to buy you the house of your dreams."

"My dream house is the one that Jack is going to build us," Elizabeth told Charles frankly.

Jack's smile grew even larger at her words. There was a pause before he heard Elizabeth add, "Life isn't all about material things, Charles. It's about being valued for who you are and what you have to offer to others. Jack loves me for who I am and while our life together may not be rich materially it will be rich in the one area that matters - love. Jack and I love each other very much and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for one another."

"But surely you can see the disadvantages of marrying a Mountie," Charles exclaimed obviously trying another tactic. "Wouldn't you prefer to have a husband that you can be certain will be home every night? Jack must get involved in some pretty dangerous things, what if…"

"Charles, Jack was a Mountie when I met him, he was a Mountie when I fell in love with him and he'll be a Mountie until the day he dies. It's what he does; it's who he is. I could no more ask him to stop being a Mountie than he could ask me to stop being a schoolteacher." There was another pause before Jack heard Elizabeth add honestly, "I will admit that it does scare me to think of what could happen to him but I have decided that I would rather face those fears at his side for however long a time I'm given than spend a lifetime with anyone else - even you Charles."

"You love him so much that you would be willing to throw away everything you have ever known, even a life-long friendship, for him?"

"I would give my life for him," Elizabeth told him forthrightly. "No one understands me like Jack does; not even you. He may not have known me as long as you have, but he understands me in a way that neither you nor my family ever have. There have been many times that he's surprised me with how well he knows me. You have no idea how comforting it is to find someone who understands you and isn't just waiting for you to get your latest endeavor 'out of your system' so you can get on with your life. This _is_ my life, Charles and I wouldn't trade it for any other no matter the so-called material advantages. I love it here. I love my students, I love the people, the town…"

"And you love Jack Thornton," Charles stated with resignation.

"With all my heart," Elizabeth replied, "and as you know I've always been one to follow my heart."

"And what if Jack should get transferred somewhere else?" Charles asked. "What if he got transferred somewhere so remote that it made Hope Valley look like a big city, what will you do then?"

"I'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it," she told him. "If for some reason Jack gets transferred to the wilds of the North than I hope I'll be able to rise to the challenge. Perhaps they'll need teachers too. You should know by now, Charles, I'm not some sort of shrinking violet, cowering at the first sign of a difficult situation. Besides, Jack and I have already agreed that we are going to face whatever challenges life throws at us together. So even if we have nothing else, we'll at least have each other."

"But what if…?"

"Charles, stop it," Elizabeth told the other man firmly. "You could play the 'what if' game forever. There are no end to possible situations that could come up; no one knows what the future will bring. I am asking you to please just accept the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with Jack. I love him and I want to be his wife. I want to have a family with him and face whatever life throws our way with him. I know it pains you to hear that, but it's the truth and the sooner you accept it and move on the easier it'll be on all of us."

Jack felt his heart beat hard against his chest. He had never loved her more than he did at that moment.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing more for me to say," Charles said with a sigh of resignation. "You appear determined not to see reason and to marry Jack Thornton."

"I'm sorry, Charles," Elizabeth said sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you. You have always been very special to me and I do love you, but just not in the way that a woman should love her husband. Jack is the only man I have ever felt that way about."

"Well then I guess there's nothing more for me to say except goodbye," Charles said in a sorrowful tone.

"Goodbye, Charles," Elizabeth replied. "Have a safe trip back to Hamilton. And give my family my best."

A moment later Jack heard footsteps coming towards him. Not wanting the other man to know he had heard their conversation, Jack pressed himself into the corner of the porch as far from the open door as possible.

When Charles came out of the schoolhouse he descended the stairs before pausing for a moment and letting his gaze roam the scenery. He must have sensed Jack watching him from the porch because he turned his head and caught Jack's eye.

Looking Jack up and down for a moment realization filled his expression. Letting out a sigh he said, "Take good care of her."

"I will," Jack promised solemnly.

After a moment Charles added, "Make sure you take good care of yourself too."

"I always do," Jack assured him.

Charles nodded slightly than without another word he continued on the path back to town.

Jack watched him go for a few moments before turning his attention to what was going on inside the schoolhouse. He thought he could hear soft sobs. Moving quietly he entered the school, his heart constricting slightly when he found Elizabeth sitting in the front row, her head down, crying softly.

Concerned Jack moved to crouch in front of her. Placing a hand on her arm he said her name softly to get her attention.

Lifting her head she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Charles was just here."

"I know, I saw him," Jack informed her.

"He proposed," she added.

"I know," he said. "When I arrived he was down on one knee."

Elizabeth gave him a surprised look. "You heard our conversation?"

Jack nodded, a look of mild embarrassment on his face. "I wasn't sure what to do so I just waited outside behind the closed door." Lifting his hand he brushed tears off her cheek. "I heard everything."

"Jack, I am so sorry," Elizabeth whispered softly.

Jack gently stroked her cheek, surprised by her apology. "What are you apologizing for? You had no control over Charles proposing to you."

She looked down at her hands as she admitted, "I should have made things clearer to Charles. I should have told him sooner that I didn't want our relationship to be anything more than friends. I should have made it clearer to him that my heart belongs completely to you. I feel as if I've been disloyal to you."

"Elizabeth, look at me," Jack urged gently. After a moment she lifted her gaze to meet his. "It doesn't matter what happened in Hamilton. As far as I'm concerned we put everything that happened there behind us when we were in the mine the other day. What matters to me is what happens after that, and I think you defended me and our love for each other quite loyally today. I mean you even told Charles you were willing to not only give up his friendship but your life for me; have you any idea how special that made me feel? I hope neither ever has to happen; but I appreciate the sentiment."

Elizabeth smiled shyly at him, her tears drying up. "I just wish he hadn't proposed. I always dreamed that my first proposal would be from the man I loved and wanted to marry."

"Well, if I had gotten here before Charles it would have been," Jack admitted. "Charles stole my moment."

Elizabeth examined him for a moment, her eyes scanning him from head to toe as he crouched before her. "You were going to propose?"

Jack nodded.

A soft smile crept onto Elizabeth's lips. "So what's stopping you?"

Jack gave her a surprised look. "You don't think it's too soon for me to propose? I mean you just rejected Charles' proposal."

"Because I was waiting for yours," she told him frankly. "I think that Charles has interfered enough with our relationship already. Let's not let him rob us of this moment."

Jack couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. Then adjusting his position he lowered one knee to the ground and reached into his pocket to remove the ring case. Opening it he held it out to Elizabeth and said, "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you with all my heart and I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?"

New tears appeared in Elizabeth's eyes as she said with a smile on her face, "Yes."

Elated Jack quickly slipped the ring on her finger and then leaned forward to kiss her. He felt his heart beat faster when he felt her hand on the back of his head, her fingers gently stroking his hair.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other a little giddily.

Reaching up to wipe the new tears from her cheeks Jack felt a wave of love and happiness flood over him. "I have never felt so happy in my life as I do at this moment." Looking deeply into her eyes he whispered softly, "My beautiful, sweet Elizabeth…my Beth. I love you so much I feel as if my heart is going to burst."

"I love you too, Jack. I can't wait to become your wife."

"I can't wait either," he agreed. Then in a teasing tone he asked, "How do you feel about eloping?"

Elizabeth laughed and then pulled him in for another kiss.

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 11: All I Ever Wanted**

 **Charles thoughts on what happened in the schoolhouse; the town throws an impromptu engagement party for Jack and Elizabeth (all from Charles' POV)**


	11. All I Ever Wanted

_Author's Note: I finally saw a quick clip of the upcoming special on Dec. 26th and can't wait to see the full 2 hours! I was originally hoping to have this story done before then, but I guess we'll have to see how it goes. My muse has been cooperating a bit more lately and life is starting to settle down a bit, so I will do what i can. Please keep reading and reviewing. I want to thank all of you who have. - FicFanChick_

 **Chapter 11: All I Ever Wanted**

Charles Kensington dropped ungracefully onto the edge of the bed in the room he had rented over the saloon and let out a sigh of frustration. Why didn't this town have more than one stagecoach running per day? If it did then he could be on his way back home to Hamilton, putting the disappointment and heartache of the last hour behind him. Instead he was stuck here until tomorrow afternoon. What was he going to do in town until then? He certainly wasn't in the mood to discuss any business dealings with Lee Coulter and aside from Jack, Abigail and Elizabeth he knew no one else in town.

For a few minutes he contemplated ignoring Jack's previous advice about traveling alone to catch the train in Buxton, before deciding that he didn't want to risk any more bad things happening to him. With the way things were going for him this afternoon he was likely to get hijacked and robbed along the way. How had a day that had started out so promising turned out so wrong? When he had gotten into Hope Valley a whole day earlier than he had calculated he had thought that was a good sign. He had thought that maybe that meant that his trip was going to turn out the way he had hoped. How wrong he had been!

He still couldn't believe that Elizabeth had rejected his hand in marriage. Not just that, she had rejected him in favour of marrying Jack Thornton. While he had known that there was a good chance that that would be the case, the fact that it had happened still had him reeling. What was he going to do now? He had loved Elizabeth for most of his life; She meant everything to him and the thought of her marrying Jack almost made him sick. It had been hard enough watching her hugging Jack that time outside the Thatchers' home after Tom and Julie's accident. It had been at that moment that he had decided he needed to steal her away from Jack. Unfortunately he had been a bad thief and Elizabeth still preferred Jack's arms to his. Nothing he had said or done had changed her mind in the slightest; she had a response to each and every one of his objections. She was determined to be Jack's wife.

Leaning his elbows on his knees Charles contemplated the situation he currently found himself in; stuck in a backwoods town with nothing to do and no where to go and even worse no one to talk to about what had just happened. Why had he taken this trip? As much as he had wished to believe her, he hadn't been nearly as confident as Viola had been that he could convince Elizabeth to leave Hope Valley - or Jack - behind for a life in Hamilton with him. As much as Elizabeth had appeared to enjoy her time in Hamilton, he had to admit that the one time he had surprised her with a visit in Hope Valley he had seen a serenity about her that he had never seen before. As much as he hated to admit it, life in Hope Valley did seem to agree with her.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did she have to make this move out here? Why did she have to be so independent, so stubborn? Charles sighed, knowing that her stubborn independence was something he had always admired in her. Ever since they were children she had a strong determination about her, whether it was learning a new piano piece or convincing her parents to let her go to Teacher's college. Now that stubborn streak of hers was his downfall.

His body almost vibrating with frustration and agitation he stood up and paced the small room for a few minutes before moving towards the window. Bracing his arm against the side of the frame he looked down on the dirt streets below him trying to figure out what it was about the town that captivate her so. The town itself, though quaint, was nothing in comparison to Hamilton. There were no theatres, no galleries, no dress shops. The only restaurant to speak of was Abigail's and that, even though the food was very good, was hardly an elegant establishment. And the saloon hotel was hardly anything to brag about.

He observed a few of the townspeople walking by: women with baskets over their arms as they headed for the mercantile; kids running and laughing, eager to stretch their legs after sitting in Elizabeth's class all day; a few men entered through the front door of the saloon below him looking for supper or a drink after a hard day's work.

How could Elizabeth give up Hamilton for this place? What was it that she found so appealing? He certainly couldn't find anything spectacular about it; especially in comparison to all the things Hamilton had to offer like culture and society; not to mention indoor plumbing. Elizabeth claimed she felt valued and appreciated in a way that she never had back in Hamilton. He knew she also got a sense of pride out of being able to take care of herself without the luxuries that her upbringing afforded her. He simply couldn't understand the appeal of that; why do menial chores when you can afford to pay for others to do them?

"We could have the best life together, Elizabeth," he whispered to himself. "I think you underestimate your value to me. I would be a wonderful husband to you. You and our children would never have wanted for anything. You could have been a lady of leisure instead of having to slave away in front of a chalkboard."

Suddenly a loud cry pierced the air startling Charles out of his musings. Looking back and forth he tried hard to locate the source of the noise, but the commotion was happening somewhere outside his line of sight. A few moments later a blond woman came into view almost dragging Jack and Elizabeth behind her. Charles watched as she pulled them inside the saloon.

Curious Charles quickly crossed the hotel room and opened the door. Stepping onto the balcony that overlooked the saloon he watched as the blond woman let out a sharp whistle to get everyone's attention. The busy saloon quieted and the woman, despite attempts from both Jack and Elizabeth to silence her, said in a loud voice,

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that a much anticipated event is about to take place here in Hope Valley. As most of you know, a little while ago I would _not_ have been happy to hear that it was going to happen, but now it could not make me happier to announce that very soon our brave Mountie, Constable Jack Thornton and our beloved school teacher, Miss Elizabeth Thatcher are to be married."

As cheers rose from everyone in the Saloon Charles' heart fell. So Jack had finally proposed. He watched Lee Coulter shook Jack's hand eagerly before pulling Elizabeth in for a hug. The blond woman hugged Elizabeth and then Jack before slipping her arms around Lee beaming up at him. Several other people came up and congratulated the couple.

Charles knew he should return to his room instead of torturing himself by watching the death of all his hopes and dreams regarding a future with Elizabeth happen right in front of him; but his feet remained rooted to the spot. As the news of Jack and Elizabeth's engagement spread around town more and more people poured into the saloon. Even school children made an appearance to congratulate their teacher and 'Mountie Jack'.

Charles watched as one little girl with two long braids asked Elizabeth excitedly if she could be her flower girl.

"I've never been a flower girl before," the little girl told her eagerly.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at Jack who merely smiled broadly back. Turning her attention back to the girl Elizabeth put an arm around her small shoulders and pulled her to her side. "I would be honoured if you would be a flower girl, Emily. We'll have to talk to Clara about making you a new dress for the occasion."

"Really?" Emily exclaimed with a broad smile. "Will it be pink and make me look like a princess?"

Elizabeth and Jack both laughed again then Elizabeth said, "We'll see what we can do about getting you a pink princess dress."

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher," Emily gave Elizabeth a warm hug as several more of Elizabeth's students approached them.

"We made this for you," one of the older boys told the couple shyly then he and one of the older girls stepped several feet apart, holding a long banner between them. The banner read: "Congratulations Miss Thatcher and Mountie Jack. We love you and wish you all the best." Hearts and flowers decorated the edges.

Charles frowned. The banner was so well made and decorated that it obviously wasn't something they had thrown together since they had heard of Jack and Elizabeth's engagement. One of the children answered his unspoken question when he said,

"We were hoping it was Mountie Jack you would choose to marry."

Elizabeth shared another amused look with Jack before looking back to her student and asking, "Why's that Albert?"

The boy looked mildly embarrassed as he admitted, "Because we didn't want the Hamilton man to take you away from us."

Charles frowned even more. He hadn't realized that his pursuit of Elizabeth was a source of concern among Elizabeth's students. He wondered how many more residents of Hope Valley were gossiping about him, especially today.

"Besides," one of the older girl's added with a mischievous tone in her voice, "You and Mountie Jack are clearly in love with each other and two people so in love _should_ get married. That way you never have to say goodbye at the end of the day."

Elizabeth looked mildly embarrassed as Jack laughed at the girl's comment. "She has a point. I'm looking forward to that part too."

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded him, though Charles noticed that she didn't look the least bit upset. Jack also didn't look the least bit repentant as he grinned back at her.

The students soon moved away, rushing as a group up the stairs to the balcony to drape the banner they had made from the railing. Charles ducked back into the shadows so as not to be seen by them but still couldn't make himself return to his room.

Once the children finished their task and headed back downstairs Charles moved out of the shadows and quickly sought out Elizabeth again. She and Jack were talking to Lee and the blond woman again; the blond woman was gushing about wedding preparations and what a beautiful bride Elizabeth was going to make.

"You certainly will be that, Elizabeth," Charles whispered to himself.

A few moments later Abigail Stanton appeared at Elizabeth's side and offered both Jack and Elizabeth hearty hugs and best wishes.

"It's beautiful, Jack," Abigail pronounced after examining Elizabeth's engagement ring. "You have great taste."

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Elizabeth exclaimed, admiring her new ring with obvious delight. "I have never seen a more beautiful engagement ring."

Charles slipped a hand into his pocket and closed it around the ring case there. He had no doubt that his ring was even more beautiful than the one that Jack had bought; Elizabeth, however hadn't noticed it's greater worth - or his.

"Any idea where and when you'd like to get married?" A man with longish hair asked the couple.

Jack looked at Elizabeth who immediately answered, looking at Jack as she spoke, "I know my family will expect a big wedding in Hamilton."

Charles was almost positive he saw both Jack and Elizabeth shudder at the thought of a big society wedding in Hamilton.

Her eyes never leaving Jack's she continued, "But I want a simple wedding right here in Hope Valley."

Jack smiled broadly at her as she said, "I want to get married in the church/schoolhouse that you built and where you asked me to be your wife."

Jack slipped an arm around her waist as he agreed, "I'd like that too." Then looking at the other man he asked, "Would you be willing to marry us, Pastor?"

The pastor smiled and nodded his head. "I'd be delighted to."

Abigail reached out a hand to touch Elizabeth's arm. "Elizabeth, what about your parents? Surely you should keep their wishes in mind too."

Charles watched as Elizabeth stiffened slightly. He recognized the defiant lift of her chin. "My parents wish for me to marry Charles and have a big society wedding in Hamilton so that they can show off for their friends and neighbours. I want nothing to do with any of that." Looking at Jack she said, "I want to marry the man that I love with all my heart in a place that is special to _us_. I want us to pledge to love and honour each other for the rest of our lives in front of people who actually mean something to _us_ , not in front of hundreds of my father's friends and business associates." Looking back to Abigail she added, "Let Viola do that; _she_ loves that lifestyle. I don't."

"If you're sure," Abigail hedged.

Looking back to Jack Elizabeth smiled. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I have everything I need right here in Hope Valley."

"You are going to tell your family about the wedding though, aren't you?" Abigail pressed with concern.

Elizabeth turned to look at her friend and reached out to squeeze her hand. "Yes, I'll tell them. I'll even invite them; but I'm going to make _my_ wishes…" she paused and looked at Jack as she corrected, " _Our_ wishes clear."

Jack smiled at her again.

"And if they don't like it they can simply stay in Hamilton," Elizabeth concluded.

Abigail nodded. "So when do you figure the big day will be?"

Elizabeth looked back to Jack as she replied, "We haven't discussed it yet, but Viola's wedding is in April or May so I would kind of like to have it before that." When Jack looked at her in surprise she explained, "I would not be surprised if my parents view Viola's wedding as a chance to introduce Julie and I to some of Sir Lionel's relatives, especially after they hear I've rejected Charles' proposal."

Charles cringed at the casual way she discussed crushing his dreams and hopes for the future to people he didn't even know.

"I want to be married to you before returning to Hamilton again," Elizabeth told Jack sincerely. "That way there isn't anything my parents can do to try and split us up."

Jack smiled at her. "Sounds good to me. I'll marry you whenever you wish. The sooner the better in my opinion."

As more people approached Jack and Elizabeth to congratulate them someone started playing the piano with a few more instruments soon joining in. Charles was unable to hear anymore of Elizabeth and Jack's conversations after that. Still he couldn't pull himself away from the scene unfolding before him. He watched in silent awe as several tables and chairs were pushed aside to make room for a dance floor. Then food suddenly started appearing on the pushed aside tables. There were even a few gifts placed on another table. Right before Charles' eyes the town had arranged an impromptu party to celebrate Jack and Elizabeth's engagement.

Charles was dumbstruck; Never had he seen anything like it. Most parties he attended took weeks of planning and arranging; menus were meticulously put together; the finest orchestras were hired for the occasion; the attendees were dressed in their finest. Yet right before him people were laughing and dancing and talking and the quality of the food, the elegance of their clothing or the skill of the musicians were of very little importance to them. All that mattered to these people was being together to share in the happiness of two people who they loved and cared about; Jack and Elizabeth were being honored like royalty. He was beginning to understand why Elizabeth loved the small town so much. She had always despised the pretentiousness of Hamilton society; the residents of Hope Valley were nothing but sincere.

He watched as Jack eventually lead Elizabeth onto the dance floor, pulling her into his arms as he gracefully led them around the floor. Charles had to admit that they looked good together. Jack was actually a good dancer; not as skilled as he was, but not bad. He continued to watch them for a song or two, his heart breaking a little more with each smile they exchanged. Then when Jack leaned in and brushed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips he knew he'd had enough.

Turning away from the festivities below Charles moved back towards his room. Tomorrow he would board the stage and head back to Hamilton, taking his broken heart and shattered dreams with him.

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 12: Faith in You**

 **Abigail decides it's time to talk to Frank about what he told her at dinner the other night.**


	12. Faith in You

_Author's Note: Thanks again for everyone following, reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad to know you're enjoying it. I can't wait until Dec. 26th! I saw another short preview of the upcoming show (and saw Frank Hogan in it...I was worried at first since it seemed to only show Bill Avery). I hope they get Frank and Abigail together in Season 3. I think they make a great couple...and on that note, here's my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy! - FicFanChick_

 **\- I apologize for any of you who checked this story earlier and found one massive paragraph. I have no idea how that happened, but hopefully this edit will fix it. - FicFanChick**

 **Chapter 12: Faith in You**

Abigail Stanton smiled to herself as she watched Jack and Elizabeth laughing with Rosemary and Lee over by the bar. It really was incredible how time changed things. It didn't seem that long ago that Elizabeth and Rosemary were rivals for Jack's attention; though the truth be told Elizabeth didn't really have to fight that hard to get his attention. Actually Abigail had felt a bit sorry for Jack at the time; his relationship with Elizabeth had been fairly new and they had already hit several bumps in the road by the time Rosemary had appeared in town. The last thing he needed was a former love interest turning up and stirring up trouble.

At first the young actress had paid no heed to his assertions that he had moved on and was no longer interested in pursuing a relationship with her. She had tried several different tactics to try and get him to change his mind; but despite her best efforts Jack's heart had remained true to Elizabeth. Eventually Rosemary had gotten the message; of course the arrival of one Leland Coulter seemed to have helped sooth her wounded feelings a bit.

Abigail watched as Lee slipped an arm around Rosemary and pulled her closer to his side, a broad smile on his face. The blond woman smiled warmly at him before returning her attention to Elizabeth, who she was talking to in a very animated fashion about wedding plans. Elizabeth was actually giving her a genuine smile, not the fake one she used to adopt for Rosemary's benefit but one Abigail was accustom to seeing. She was happy for both couples, Jack and Elizabeth especially. She was so happy that they had finally worked out their problems and gotten engaged; if any two people should be together it was them. They reminded her so much of herself and Noah.

A sharp pain pierced her heart as she thought about her late husband. They had been so happy. They had been so young when they had gotten married; just eighteen. Then they had waited for several years before their son was born. For a while Abigail had worried that she wouldn't be able to have children, and then Peter had come along. She had been so thrilled with her baby boy. Now both Noah and Peter were gone. Would she ever find happiness and love like that again? So far she hadn't had much success. First Bill Avery had turned out to be a lying cad and then...Abigail's eyes strayed from the two laughing couples she'd been watching and quickly found Frank Hogan standing off to the side talking with Dewitt Graves.

It had been a couple of days since Frank had dropped the bombshell that he had at one time been an outlaw. Abigail would never have even suspected such a thing; especially not of a minister. She had always thought of a minister as a man who was above reproach; an upright man who would never ignore the teachings of the Bible or fail to uphold them. She now scolded herself for such an idea. After all weren't ministers still imperfect men just like everyone else? And besides Frank hadn't been a minister when he had done whatever it was that had resulted in him getting shot. On top of that he had obviously repented of whatever it was and turned his life around.

"People are rarely as good or bad as we think they are. They're usually a combination of both."

"Even when it comes to pastors?"

"Especially when it comes to pastors."

Abigail suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Ever since Frank had told her that little bit about his background she had to admit she had been avoiding him; mind you he had also been avoiding her. He hadn't even come in to the café for breakfast the past two mornings. At first she had been relieved since she hadn't been ready to face him; but now she had to admit she missed him. She had gotten quite comfortable having him around; especially the past few days when he had been helping her complete all the repairs that Henry Gowen had insisted upon. She had also enjoyed their fishing trip and the good-natured way he had accepted her challenge. And the fish dinner he had made for her afterwards had been wonderful.

And then she had ruined their evening - and possibly their easy-going friendship - by being too nosey about his past. Why had she insisted on asking him questions he clearly didn't want to answer? Why was she so curious about his past? Why couldn't she have left well enough alone? After all the past wasn't always what was important; it was what a person was here and now.

The truth was what had happened with Bill was a big reason why Abigail was so concerned about Frank's past. She had already come close to giving her heart to a man who wasn't free to accept it; she didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Not that there was necessarily a chance of that with Frank, after all the two of them were just friends, but she didn't want to take the risk of becoming dependent on someone who wouldn't hold up their end. The question was, was she able to overlook whatever it was that Frank had done in the past? Would she be able to trust him again once she knew the full story of what he had done?

"But why dost thou judge thy brother? or why dost thou set at nought thy brother? for we shall all stand before the judgment seat of Christ."*

"Repent ye therefore, and be converted, that your sins may be blotted out, when the times of refreshing shall come from the presence of the Lord;"#

Abigail cringed as the familiar Scriptures came back to mind. After Frank's revelation the other night she had been doing more praying and Bible reading than usual trying to decide what to do. She had quickly been reminded that she didn't have any right to judge another person and that if God could forgive a person for their mistakes than who was she to not do the same?

Noticing that Dewitt had moved away from Frank to lead Mary onto the dance floor, Abigail soon resolved that it was time to set things right. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she put a smile on her face and approached Frank.

"Good evening," she greeted him warmly. She noted the surprise in his eyes when she spoke to him. She also thought she detected a bit of sadness.

"Good evening, Abigail," he greeted her just as warmly as ever, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "It's nice to see you on this happy occasion."

"You too," she echoed.

An awkward silence followed as they both seemed to struggle for something to say. A wave of sadness hit Abigail; what had happened to their easy comradery?

Deciding that she was going to have to be the one to make the first move she looked at Frank and asked determinedly, "Would you take a walk outside with me?"

Once again surprise filled Frank's face but he quickly nodded his assent and followed her as she led the way out of the noisy saloon.

"Ah," Frank sighed slightly in relief when they reached the dirt street outside. "That's better. I can actually hear myself think again."

Abigail smiled at him. "It's nice to see everyone so happy for Jack and Elizabeth. They deserve it."

"They do," Frank agreed. "They make a very fine looking couple."

"They do. They've had a bit of a difficult road to get to this point but hopefully things will go much smoother for them now. I think they've recently learned a very important lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Frank asked curiously as they started strolling away from the saloon.

Abigail looked at him as she replied, "How important communication is in a relationship."

Frank held her gaze as they both stopped walking and turned to face each other. "Communication is key in any relationship."

"I agree," Abigail told him solemnly. "Which is why I think it's time that you and I talk, I mean really talk."

"You mean 'really talk' as in you want me to really talk about my past?" Frank said, watching her carefully.

Abigail nodded. "I want you to be completely open and honest with me about your past; don't hold anything back." She noticed a variety of emotions playing over his face at her request. "And in exchange for your trust in me I promise not to tell a soul about what you've told me or to judge you on what you did in the past. What matters most to me is the man you are now; however I feel as if I can't really know that man unless I also know the man you used to be."

Frank considered her words for several long moments all the while studying her face before he finally said, "Okay, fair enough. But let's go somewhere more private to talk. I don't want to risk anyone overhearing our conversation."

"Why don't we go over to the café?" Abigail suggested. "I could make us a cup of tea and I believe I still have some apple pie left over from today."

A smile broke over Frank's face. "I can never resist your apple pie."

The couple walked over to the café and after Abigail made tea and served the pie they sat down in her parlour to talk.

"Where would you like me to start?" Frank asked after taking a bite of his pie.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Abigail suggested, taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay," Frank nodded. He paused for a few moments before saying, "My grandparents and great-grandparents on my mother's side were immigrants from Scotland. They came to what was than called 'Upper Canada' in the early 1800s. My father's side came from England directly to America. My mother's parents moved to Boston a few years after they got married; my mother was born there. She and my father met there and then after they got married decided that they wanted to move west; my father's parents came too. They all ended up settling in what is now known as the state of Wyoming. That's where my two brothers and I were born."

"So, you're American?" Abigail said in surprise.

Frank nodded and proceeded to tell her a bit about growing up in near the Rocky Mountains.

"Is your family still in Wyoming?"

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "In a manner of speaking they are." When she gave him a curious look he explained, "My parents and both of my brothers were killed in an Indian raid when I was twelve; our house was then burned to the ground."

Horror filled Abigail as she listened to Frank's story. "How did you survive?"

Guilt filled his eyes. "I wasn't home that day. I had gone over to my grandparents' place because their cow was about to have a calf and my grandfather had told me I could have it to raise when it was born. Their homestead was only a ten minute ride from my parents'. While my parents and brothers were going through one of the worst horrors that anyone could go through I was safe in a barn watching a calf being born."

Tears filled Abigail's eyes and her heart broke for the twelve year old boy he once was. "What happened to you after that?"

"I went to live with my grandparents until I was seventeen," he replied going on to tell her a bit about what those years had been like. It was obvious that Frank had been very close to his grandparents, especially his grandfather. "Then after they had both passed away I was on my own. I knocked about for several years, doing odd jobs whenever I could find them; sleeping under the stars a lot of nights. I met up with all kinds of people along the way; some good people, others not so good. I also picked up a lot of skills along the way."

"Like how to handle a hammer," Abigail interjected.

"Actually skills like that I learned from my father and grandfather," he replied. Then looking uncomfortable he added, "I was talking about other types of skills like playing cards, darts and billiards."

"And how to cheat at all three?" she asked intuitively.

"No, more like how to hustle people into thinking I wasn't as good as I actually am so I could sucker them out of their money by placing bets on the outcome of a game."

"So you were a hustler?"

"I was a con man," he told her plainly.

"And you got shot when…?"

"When someone I had conned decided that I needed to be taught a lesson."

"I see," Abigail said as she took a sip of her tea; it was cold causing her to pull a face.

Frank, obviously having misinterpreted the reason for her expression, said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Abigail. I know you're disappointed in me…"

"No, Frank, it's not you," she quickly assured him as she set aside her tea. "It's the tea that I'm disappointed in." At his confused look she added, "I was listening to you so intently I hadn't realized it had gone cold. I hate cold tea."

She watched as a slow smile tugged at his lips. "Well, may I offer to make you a fresh cup then?"

Abigail gave him a warm smile. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

He rose to his feet and took her cup. "My pleasure." As Frank headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle on Abigail watched him, mulling over everything that he had told her.

So he had been a con man. While it wasn't an acceptable 'occupation' at least it wasn't as bad as she had feared; he hadn't been a bank robber or a murderer. At least she didn't think he'd killed anybody; but she really couldn't be sure. Perhaps he'd had to defend himself against others who had wanted to 'teach him a lesson'.

Her mind then shifted to what he'd said about his family. What a tragic thing to have happen; losing your parents and brothers in such a horrific way at such a tender age. Then within a few years he had lost his grandparents; especially a grandfather he seemed to be particularly close to. He had been all alone in the world at seventeen. She felt deep sympathy well up in her heart for him.

Abigail silently studied him as he waited for the kettle to boil. He was standing at the stove with his back to her, his arms folded in front of his chest and his head bowed slightly. She took in the line of his shoulders and noticed that they seemed a bit slouched as if the weight of the world was pressing down on them. Was he worried about her reaction to what he had told her? How did she feel about what he'd told her? Was she willing to overlook it; to accept it as a part of his past and accept that he had changed? Or should she simply walk away and save herself some possible heartache in the future?

She quickly dismissed her last thought; after all ever since he had arrived in Hope Valley he had been nothing but helpful to her. He had proven himself to be a true friend; and a good man. After all, how many times over the past few months had she turned to him for advice or just a listening ear? And he had always been willing to be there for her to listen or to help, whichever she needed, whenever she needed him.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Without turning around he replied, "No."

Relief flooded over Abigail. So he had been a con man - a thief basically - but he had never killed anyone. And now he had given up that lifestyle and had turned his life around. He was now an upstanding, respectable minister who instead of taking from people put himself out to help others. It was as if he was trying to make up for the things he had done. He had said that he had promised God that if he spared his life he would spend the rest of it doing God's good work. He had obviously taken that promise to heart.

She continued to study Frank silently for several moments. His dejected posture seemed to indicate that he was genuinely worried about how she would react to his history. He appeared to be bracing himself for her rejection.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked him gently.

"Yes." Once again he didn't move.

She hesitated for a moment before asking, "What's your real name?"

This time he looked back at her over his shoulder for a moment before replying, "Frank Hogan Lawson. Hogan was my mother's maiden name."

Abigail rose to her feet and slowly approached him. When she came up beside him she extended her hand to him. Once again he hesitated before turning towards her and accepting her hand. She gave him a warm smile and said,

"I am very pleased to meet you Frank Hogan Lawson. My name is Abigail Isabella Stanton. I understand you're from Wyoming."

She paused and waited until he said cautiously, "Yes, I am."

"Welcome to Hope Valley," she continued. "You'll find our town very friendly and the perfect place for second chances. You'll also find the fishing here to be excellent. In fact I know this really great spot with just the right currents, maybe I can show it to you some time."

A slow smile spread across his face as he said, still holding on to her hand. "I'd like that."

Her smile broadened. "Well, then perhaps we can go tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm free," he assured her.

"And after that I have a good friend who has this amazing fish recipe that belonged to his grandfather; perhaps I can convince him to make it for us for supper."

"'A good friend'?" Frank repeated, a hopeful look on his face.

Abigail nodded. "A very good friend. He's a good man and someone I have come to rely on quite a bit these past few months. I'm hoping to be able to get to know him better."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he said, "In that case, he would be more than happy to make supper for you tomorrow night." Then with a mischievous grin he added, "Provided you catch more fish than he does."

Abigail laughed heartily, her heart feeling light for the first time in days. "Oh, that won't be a problem at all."

*Romans 14:10 King James Version

#Acts 3:19 King James Version

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 13: I Will Love You 'Till I Die_**

 ** _Jack walks Elizabeth home from their impromptu Engagement party_**


	13. I Will Love You 'Til I Die

_Author's Note: Yesterday I stumbled across a description of the 2-hour movie for next weekend. I have to admit it made me a bit concerned. It read:_

"The adventure and romance of the frontier returns to ring in the New Year! Elizabeth and Jack are reeling from Charles' shocking proposal. As Elizabeth assures Jack her heart remains with him, Jack takes some time apart, while dealing with his disappointment in his mentor Bill, who remains in the Hope Valley jail awaiting trial. And while Abigail decides to take in two runaways who need special care, the whole town prepares to put on an elaborate New Year's Eve celebration under Rosemary's leadership, just as Jack finds himself embroiled in a dangerous showdown to end Bill's counterfeit scheme."

 _Okay, what do they mean by "...As Elizabeth assures Jack her heart remains with him, Jack takes some time apart"? It better not be too much time...though I did see them kissing a couple of times in the promo, so that's good! I have my doubts though that we'll see a proposal...I hope they don't drag that out all Season 3!_

 _Anyway, after reading that I was in need of a bit of Jack & Elizabeth time, so I finished chapter 13 (it's a long one). I hope you enjoy it while we wait for next Saturday! Only 7 more days! - FicFanChick_

 **Chapter 13: I Will Love You 'Til I Die**

The stars were shining brightly overhead as Jack and Elizabeth left the saloon. Their impromptu Engagement party was beginning to wind down and both Jack and Elizabeth were eager for a few minutes to themselves before they had to call it a night.

As they slowly strolled down the dirt street hand-in-hand, Elizabeth could not remember the last time she had felt so happy. She and Jack were finally engaged and very soon she was going to be Mrs. Jack Thornton. She couldn't help smiling at the thought of her future name: Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. It seemed as if it had taken them forever to get to this point.

There had been so many times over the past year that they had very nearly blown it, allowing either their respective prides or other people to get in their way. It actually scared her to think of how close she had come to losing Jack. He had been so certain that she was going to choose Charles over him that he had started pushing her away. What if he'd seen Charles earlier in the schoolhouse proposing to her and assumed she would accept him? What if he'd never forgiven her for what had taken place between her and Charles in Hamilton during their two visits? Or for her urging him to consider her father's job offer? The very thought of losing him sent a cold shiver through Elizabeth and caused her to move just a little bit closer to Jack.

She couldn't believe how naïve she had been to think that she and Charles could maintain the same level of friendship that they had had when they were younger. She had foolishly thought that since she only viewed him as a brother that he would be content to simply treat her as a sister. She knew he wanted more; he hadn't made a secret of the fact. He had even told her more than once how disappointed he was that Jack was in the picture. But she had stubbornly ignored his romantic feelings for her, trying to keep both men in her life in the roles _she_ had established for them. Today reality had set in and she had realized that she had to let go of one of them in order to keep the other; and there was no doubt in her mind _whom_ it was she wanted to hold on to.

Glancing over at the man walking beside her she felt her heart beat a little quicker. Very soon she was going to be Jack's wife; they would belong to each other for the rest of their lives. They would face whatever the world threw at them together and nobody would be able to tear them apart. She didn't regret choosing Jack over Charles; her heart belonged solely to him. And she was eagerly looking forward to what was to come for them: their wedding; their first home together; having a family and watching them grow up; having grandchildren and spoiling them. She prayed that she and Jack would have all of it; that God would help keep him safe and return him to her each night. She also prayed for the strength she would need to be a Mountie's wife.

"What?" Jack suddenly asked giving her a curious look.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm; she hadn't realized she was still staring at him. Focusing her gaze ahead she said, "Nothing." Then before he could question her she quickly added, "It was so sweet of everyone to put together that little celebration for us, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Jack agreed still eyeing her curiously. "I don't think I have ever seen a party put together so quickly. It's nice to know our engagement has made so many people so happy; including your students." He grinned as he added, "I'm glad to hear that they have been rooting for you to marry me instead of Charles."

"That's just because they didn't want Charles to take me away from them," she commented in a teasing tone.

Rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring he said earnestly, "I know the feeling."

At the emotion-filled tone in his voice Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to face him.

He tried to hide the strong emotion he was feeling by smiling at her mischievously and saying, "Did I tell you that a couple of your students came up to me when you were talking with Florence, Mary and Molly and asked me if I was going to let you keep teaching school after you became ' _Mrs. Jack_ '."

"'Mrs. Jack'?" she repeated with a grin. "I like that." Then with a frown she exclaimed, "Just what do they mean by you _letting_ me keep teaching?"

Jack held up his free hand in surrender. "They said it, not me."

"Well then what did _you_ say?"

He gave her a warm smile and once again ran his thumb over her engagement ring as he replied, "That you were a born teacher and I could no more tell you to stop being a teacher than you could tell me to stop being a Mountie. It's what you do, it's who you are and I'm very proud of you."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You actually said that to my students?"

Jack smiled. "Maybe not in so many words, but I got the point across that yes you would continue to teach school after you became 'Mrs. Jack'." Then as he started walking again he added wickedly, "I bet Charles wouldn't have gotten that question right had he been asked the same thing."

Elizabeth scolded him for the comment as she fell into step beside him. They walked on for a few minutes in silence all the while Elizabeth was debating with herself about something. Finally when they approached the café instead of climbing the steps to the porch she turned to look at Jack and said,

"I have a confession I want to make to you. It's something that I have never told _anybody_ ; not even Julie."

There was a slight frown on his face as he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "What is it?"

She paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, looking into his expectant face. Then reaching up she put her hand against his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb before leaning up and whispering in his ear, "I have been in love with you from almost the moment we first met."

When she pulled back she could see surprise written on his face. "You have?"

She flushed slightly and nodded.

"But when Billy Hamilton came to town you were more than happy to accept his attentions," he reminded her with obvious confusion.

"Only because _you_ had made it perfectly clear that you were not interested in finding a wife and getting married," she told him reproachfully. "As much as I cared about you, I wasn't going to spend my life pining away for you since you had made it clear that you were a confirmed bachelor." Then in a gentler tone she added, "Though I will admit to being terribly disappointed by the fact."

Jack lifted the hand he was holding and placed a kiss on her knuckles before pressing it against his chest. "Were you now?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and continued to speak. "That disappointment soon turned to confused anger when you suddenly seemed to take an unprecedented interest in my love life when Billy came into the picture."

"You have to admit that it was a good thing that I took such an interest," Jack taunted gently.

"That is neither here nor there," she informed him. "The fact that Billy turned out to be a scoundrel is beside the point. Admit it, you were jealous. You were jealous because another man was showing an interest in me."

Jack released her hand and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Giving her a warm smile he admitted honestly, "I was insanely jealous."

She gave him a surprised look; she hadn't actually expected him to admit his jealousy.

"I know I had told you that if the Mounties had wanted us to have a wife they would have issued us one, but that was more of a smoke screen than anything," he confessed. Giving her a tender look he said, "I also fell for you since almost our first meeting. Even my righteous indignation over losing my dream post in Cape Fullerton couldn't completely blind me to your many fine qualities. I just did my best to ignore my growing feelings for you. But when Billy came into the picture I was forced to confront them and admit, at least to myself, that I loved you."

"After we discovered the truth about him and he was gone I realized that I couldn't risk losing you to someone else." His arms tightened around her as he said, "The thought of you in another man's arms nearly drove me mad. I guess I wasn't as confirmed a bachelor as I thought. That's when I made the decision to court you and started planning that first dinner at Abigail's."

Lifting a hand to caress her face he said, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you have agreed to be my wife. I love you so much, Elizabeth…my beautiful, intelligent Beth. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm eager to start our life together too," she told him honestly.

"So does that mean we can have a short engagement?" Jack asked her eagerly. "I'm free Saturday. Or better yet, how about we get married at the Barn dance tomorrow night? The whole town will be there…"

Elizabeth laughed at the suggestion. "As tempting as that sounds, I think we should at least _attempt_ to include our families in the wedding."

"I have no problem with including _my_ family," Jack told her. "I know they'll love you; my brother is already in love with your sister after all and my mother is a very good judge of character. _Your_ family, on the other hand, is a different story. Your father has already expressed his dismay over our relationship; several times actually. Your mother and Viola, while not outwardly rude or unfriendly, have been very stand-offish. And now that you've chosen me over Charles…well who knows what your family will have to say."

"My family will just have to learn to live with my decision," she told him firmly. "It is _my_ decision, after all, who I marry. You are one of the best men I have ever met, Jack. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. You mean everything to me."

"I just hope you still feel that way after your family has given you their opinion on our engagement," Jack said solemnly.

" _Nothing_ they can say will change my mind," Elizabeth assured him. "My family, aside from Julie, have a very narrow view of the world. They categorize people based on social standing and financial worth not on character and moral values. They deem anyone outside of Hamilton's elite as unworthy of notice. I saw it all my life and I hated it. That's part of the reason why I left; which was a decision my family never understood." She gave him a bemused smile as she said, "I don't think you'd ever see any of them going 'from Hamilton to Hope Valley to the homestead'. I doubt my parents or Viola would ever survive a _visit_ to Hope Valley given how many creature comforts we're lacking here."

Jack smiled at her. "And you expect them to come to Hope Valley for our wedding." Then giving her a reproachful look he asked, "Or are _you_ hoping that they'll decline the invitation? Is that why you're so insistent that we get married here?"

"Jack, how could you suggest such a thing?" Elizabeth exclaimed, though she wasn't as shocked as she pretended to be. "You know I love my family very much and of course I want them to be part of our special day. I want to get married in Hope Valley because this is our home; this is where we met and fell in love. All _our_ friends are here; people who are important to _us_."

When she paused for several moments he prompted, "What is it?"

Elizabeth let out a sigh and said, "Both my father and mother are good people and generous to those they wish to be generous to; but on the subject of what and who matter most in life, our views couldn't be more different." Then lifting her hand she stroked his cheek again as she said sincerely, "I am very proud of my choice of husband."

Jack smiled at her. "I feel the same way about my future wife."

She smiled at him. "What would you say to setting our wedding date for a month from now? That should give our families enough time to get here if they want to come and more than enough time for us to arrange a simple wedding here in Hope Valley."

The expression on his face clearly showed his delight with her suggestion, however he asked, "Are you sure you're okay with arranging a wedding on such short notice? I mean I'm more than fine with a month but are you sure you won't be cheating yourself out of the wedding of your dreams by only giving yourself a month to plan?"

Elizabeth deeply appreciated his obvious concern for her feelings on the subject. "A month will be plenty of time; in fact the only reason I suggested a month was to give our families time to get here. My plans for the wedding are so simple that I could probably be ready in a week. The biggest thing will be my dress and I'm sure Clara could have that ready easily in a week. I'm going to talk to her about it as soon as she gets back from Cape Fullerton tomorrow."

"Don't forget about a pink princess dress for Emily," he reminded her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Well then, since we're getting married in a month I guess I had better get cracking on our home," Jack said thoughtfully. "I'll go and talk to Mr. Jenkins tomorrow about purchasing the property and then find out from Lee how long it would take to gather up the logs I'll need."

A broad smile broke over Elizabeth's face. "This is really happening, isn't it? We really are getting married? I mean this is not just some wonderful dream that I'm having that I'm going to wake up from, is it?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back he said honestly, "It's a dream come true. I have wanted to marry you for a long time now."

Surprise filled Elizabeth. "How long have you been planning to propose?"

Jack smiled and admitted, "I ordered the ring while you were still in Hamilton when your mother was sick."

"Why did you wait so long to ask me then?" She frowned slightly. "Was it because of Charles?"

"Actually the ring only arrived two days ago," Jack confessed. "Though I will have to admit Charles' presence in our lives made me wonder if I'd ever get to use it. My original plan was to show you the new schoolhouse and then ask you to marry me. Unfortunately the ring hadn't arrived yet."

"I wish you had have asked me then, ring or no ring," she told him honestly. At his surprised look she lifted her hand to show him her ring as she said, "As beautiful and special as this ring is, what matters most is our commitment to each other. I wish we had been engaged the last time we had been in Hamilton; perhaps we wouldn't have fought like we did."

"Actually, Elizabeth, I'm glad we had our little argument," Jack told her honestly. At her look of disbelief he explained, "It forced us to face issues that were bothering us; issues that we needed to face in order to have a future together."

Elizabeth had to admit that he was right. She was feeling much better having admitted to him how much she worried about his wellbeing while on the job.

Jack gave her a loving look as he said, "I also appreciate you saying that the ring isn't as important as our commitment to each other, but the truth is, Elizabeth, I already feel inferior to your family and friends from Hamilton; I am well aware of the lifestyle you were raised in and the fact that Charles could very easily give you that same life. Now I know you say you don't want nor need material things to be happy, but I feel the need to make sure you have whatever is within my means to give you. I know that none of it will be as fine as what others could give you, but I still have to do the best I can for you. When we get married I'll be making that promise not only to you but also to your family; that I will take care of you."

"Jack," she said his name gently, tears in her eyes as she examined his face in the semi-darkness. "I appreciate how you feel, I really do, but I want you to know that even if you hadn't given me a ring; if we had to live in the bedroom off the jail and if you hadn't have built that beautiful schoolhouse for me I would still marry you. I have never loved anybody in my life as much as I love you, Jack. 'For richer or poorer' is how it goes, I believe. I cannot wait to be your wife and to begin our life together, no matter what life throws our way."

She noticed Jack swallow several times before he finally said in a tone husky with emotions, "I love you so much, Elizabeth Thatcher. I don't deserve you but I daily thank God that I have you. I am looking forward to being your husband and spending the rest of my life with you."

Despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of the street Jack leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth tenderly. She kissed him back, sliding a hand to the back of his head and running her fingers through his soft hair.

When they finally pulled back Jack said reluctantly, "We should probably call it a night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We both should contact our families and tell them about the wedding and I'll have to contact headquarters to request some time off for our honeymoon."

Elizabeth felt her heart race and her cheeks flush at the thought of their honeymoon. "Where do you think we should go for our honeymoon?"

Jack gave her a mischievous grin. "You leave that to me. You plan the wedding and I'll take care of the honeymoon." Then before she could respond he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Elizabeth quickly found herself getting lost in the kiss. It wasn't until she heard laughter coming from the direction of the saloon that she regained her senses. She and Jack pulled back from the kiss at the same time and smiled a little shyly at each other. Without a word Jack offered Elizabeth his arm and then they climbed the steps and headed for the back door of the café.

"How about I come by for an early breakfast tomorrow morning and then we can head over to Yost's store to send our families the telegrams announcing our engagement and inviting them to the wedding. After that I'll walk you to school before I start my rounds."

"Sounds like a plan," she eagerly agreed.

"Good, so I'll see you about seven," he told her.

"It's a date."

Stopping in front of the kitchen door the couple said their goodnights, sharing another tender kiss before Elizabeth finally slipped inside the café.

"Read them and weep," she heard Abigail pronounce as Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

Frank Hogan let out a groan and dropped the cards he had in his hand on the table. "You win again," he told her.

"So when is it that you start showing me that you can really play?" Abigail taunted as she pulled the pile of raisins from the middle of the table towards her. "Because from what I can see you're almost out of raisins."

Frank looked from Abigail to Elizabeth to the clock on the wall before saying, "As much as I would love to show you my true poker prowess I think that'll have to wait for another night. I should be going."

Elizabeth noticed a look of disappointment flitter across her friend's face as she glanced at the clock. Regretfully she agreed it was time to call it a night.

"We're still on for fishing tomorrow though, right?" Abigail asked Frank eagerly.

"I'm looking forward to it," Frank assured her with a warm smile. Then looking at Elizabeth he added, "Congratulations again, Elizabeth. I know that you and Jack will be very happy together. And just let me know when the wedding is; I'll be more than happy to perform the ceremony."

"Thank you," Elizabeth acknowledged. "We're planning for about a month from now, but we'll give you the exact date when we have it."

Frank bid both women good night before leaving the café.

Elizabeth watched silently for a few minutes as Abigail cleaned up the remains of their tea and poker game. The older woman hummed the entire time she worked.

Finally Elizabeth couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "Is there something you'd like to share with me, Abigail?"

She was surprised when Abigail stiffened slightly at her question. "I don't know what you mean."

Elizabeth moved to stand in front of her friend before saying, "I just mean you seem to be happy; happier than I've seen you since you found out that Bill Avery was married and I think that it has to do with a certain minister we both know."

Abigail looked about to protest but instead said, "Frank is a good man. He's reliable, dependable and best of all he's not married; never has been actually."

Elizabeth felt her stomach clench at her friend's excitement. Letting her own fears get the better of her tongue she said anxiously, "But we don't really know anything about him!"

Abigail looked at Elizabeth and corrected, " _You_ may not know anything about him, but _I_ know a lot more about him than you do. He's had a sad upbringing; he lost his parents and two younger brothers when he was twelve in an Indian raid and then his grandparents who took him in after that both died by the time he was seventeen. He's been on his own ever since."

"Sounds sad," Elizabeth agreed. "Is he planning on making Hope Valley his permanent home?"

"I hope so," Abigail replied with a broad smile. "He has this fantastic fish recipe that he refuses to share with anyone; it would be worth keeping him around even for that."

Elizabeth watched as Abigail gave her a mischievous grin before bidding her good night and heading up the stairs to bed.

Elizabeth followed suit, though she doubted she'd get much sleep. Between her engagement to Jack and subsequent wedding preparations and now Abigail's obvious attraction to a Frank Hogan Elizabeth had a lot to think about.

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 14: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

 _Jack sees Charles waiting for the stage and decides to talk to him; what do they have to say to each other? And who has both of them shocked when they arrive on the stage?_


	14. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

_Author's note: Well I saw last night's special presentation. It cleared up some questions and created others. Can't wait to see the rest of season 3 in February. (One of my favourite scenes in the show was the 'man-to-man' talk that Jack had with Rip about Elizabeth. Touching but funny)_

 _\- FicFanChick_

 **Chapter 14: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

completing his rounds. That gave him less than half an hour to write his report before he was due at the schoolhouse to meet Elizabeth.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Elizabeth. He still found it hard to believe that the two of them were actually engaged. He had dreamt of this moment for so long but had begun to lose faith that it would ever happen. He had to admit, at least to himself, he had been certain that he was going to end up losing her to Charles. After all how could he compete with someone who shared such a long history with her; who came from the same social standing and wealth; and who was obviously her father's protégé? The minute he had met Charles in the Thatchers' entry he knew he had met his rival for Elizabeth's heart.

But then Elizabeth had gone and surprised them all by rejecting Charles and accepting Jack. Jack could only imagine what her parents' reaction was when they had received Elizabeth's telegram this morning announcing their engagement and inviting them to Hope Valley for their wedding next month. One thing he knew for sure, they wouldn't remain silent about the matter. He was bracing himself for the storm that was no doubt to come. However now he was confident that he and Elizabeth would be able to weather that storm, and any others that were to come, together. Very soon they would be husband and wife and then nothing will be able to tear them apart.

As Jack dismounted Sergeant in front of the jail he heard someone call his name. Turning around he found Ned Yost coming towards him with a telegram in his hand.

"This just came in for you," Ned said eagerly. "I figured you'd probably wish to see it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Ned," Jack acknowledged, taking the offered missive. A broad smile broke over his face as he read it.

 _"My dearest Jack,_

 _Very happy to get your news. Coming to visit next week until wedding. Looking forward to meeting Elizabeth. Will bring Tom with me. Miss you. Love, Mother."_

It had been a long time since the three members of the Thornton family were together; he couldn't wait for Tom and his mother to arrive. He'd have to make arrangements with Mr. Travoy for accommodations while they were in town.

Whistling he entered the jail and sat at his desk. He noticed that Bill and his other prisoner were sitting with their backs to each other and that Bill's face looked stormy. He gave Jack a cold look before shifting his gaze elsewhere.

Bill hadn't been too pleased when Jack had come back last night and informed him that not only was he now engaged to Elizabeth but the two of them were getting married next month. Ever since then he had been studiously ignoring Jack, not even acknowledging him when Jack had dropped off a breakfast tray from the café that morning.

Jack shook his head in dismay; the sooner headquarters arranged for the transfer of his two prisoners the better as far as Jack was concerned. He was extremely disappointed in Bill; he had looked up to the older man as a mentor for several years. He never would have suspected that he could have gone bad. He had to admit that Bill's claim that he had been investigating someone else in the force being linked to the counterfeiters had a possible ring of truth to it; though having found the counterfeit plates and bills in his room had been pretty damning evidence that Bill was involved. Jack didn't know what to think. There was also the matter of Bill's attitude towards Jack of late; he had been just short of hostile to him and Jack still didn't understand why.

Ignoring the pair Jack turned his attention to his report, finishing with ten minutes to spare before having to meet Elizabeth. Without bothering to change out of his uniform he grabbed his hat and left the jail. He stopped to give Sergeant a pat, promising to unsaddle him and give him a good rub down after he walked Elizabeth home from school and then continued on his way, once again with a whistle on his lips.

As he made his way towards the school he casually glanced about him at the small town that had become his home. He had to admit he was surprised at how much he had come to love Hope Valley and the people in it. When he had first found himself in the town he had been anything but pleased. As Elizabeth had once said he had been diverted from his dream. Now he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. When he and Patrick O'Reilly had captured the Toliver gang they had been given their choice of assignments and Jack had chosen to return to the little (then) coal mining town; He felt it was where he belonged.

A lone figure sitting on a bench on the stage platform suddenly caught his attention, causing the whistle to die on his lips. Jack glanced from the figure towards the school and noticing no activity there changed direction.

Climbing the steps of the platform he addressed the man sitting on the bench, "Good afternoon, Charles."

Charles lifted his head and gave Jack an expressionless look. "Afternoon."

"Heading back to Hamilton, are you?" Jack asked, knowing he was stating the obvious but unable to think of anything else to say. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why he had felt the need to approach the other man.

"Yeah," Charles acknowledged, obviously not having much to say either. "Hopefully the stage is on time."

"It's actually pretty good," Jack assured him. "Unless there's bad weather in the area."

"Well that's good to know; soon I'll be back home and able to put this whole disastrous trip behind me."

"Charles," Jack waited until the other man looked at him expectantly. "I want you to know that I don't expect you and Elizabeth to stop being friends just because she and I are getting married." At Charles' surprised look he continued, "As you told me the night we met, you and Elizabeth have known each other all your lives; that's too long of a friendship to simply throw away. All I ask is that you accept the fact that Elizabeth has chosen to marry _me_ and treat her accordingly."

"You mean treat her as I would Julie or Viola or any of our other female friends; as a sister," Charles said.

Jack nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

The other man looked at him sadly. "I don't know if I'm ready to do that. My feelings for Elizabeth are still too strong. I love her; I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. I can't just turn that off and treat her like a sister."

"I can certainly understand that," Jack admitted. "For a while I thought I was going to lose her to you and her old life in Hamilton. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do." He paused for a moment before he said, "If the time comes where you feel that you _can_ treat Elizabeth as a sister than you have my blessing to resume your friendship. I know she cares about you very much, even if it's not the way you want her to. I want her to be happy and the last thing I want to do is alienate her from her old life and friends."

Charles regarded him silently for a few moments before saying, "That is very big of you, Jack." He gave a humorless laugh. "I have to admit that you're a better man than I am. Had she chosen me over you I would have never wanted her to see you, or Hope Valley, again." He paused again before admitting, "You do seem to know her better than I do."

Jack accepted the compliment with a smile just as the stage came into view.

Rising to his feet Charles gathered his bag into one hand and extended the other to Jack. "You take care of that girl of ours, Jack. Keep her safe, and who knows, when the time rolls around for Viola and Sir Lionel's wedding perhaps we can meet on better terms. I'll see what I can do. Right now I have to let my heart heal before I can be chivalrous enough to admit defeat and accept that the future I've been dreaming of will never be."

Jack gave him an empathetic look and said, "You have a safe trip, Charles. Give our best to Elizabeth's family."

"I will," Charles promised as the stage rolled to a stop beside them. Then releasing Jack's hand he moved towards the stage just as the door swung open.

"May I offer my assistance?" Charles extended his hand to a young woman inside the stage.

"Thank you," Jack heard a familiar voice say as the owner placed her hand in Charles'. Jack's eyes widened as the young woman descended from the stage.

"Julie?" Charles cried in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Charles," Julie Thatcher remarked as she frowned at him. "Don't tell me you came all this way to annoy Elizabeth with your attentions. Haven't you got the hint yet? She's in love with..." Just then she noticed Jack and cried out his name in delight. Quickly closing the gap between them she gave him a warm hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Julie," Jack told her sincerely, but then with concern he added, "But don't tell me you made the trip out here unescorted." He felt a sick feeling develop in his stomach remembering the last time Julie came to visit Elizabeth.

"Of course not, silly," Julie assured him. "I brought a companion with me." Turning she drew both men's attention to another passenger who had descended from the stage.

"Agatha?" Charles exclaimed in disbelief when he saw Elizabeth's aunt standing on the platform.

Jack was also surprised to see the other woman. Approaching her he extended his hand and greeted warmly, "Ms. Thatcher, what a wonderful surprise. I hope you and Julie had a good trip to Hope Valley."

"It certainly was an adventure, Constable," Agatha commented as she accepted Jack's offered hand. Then looking at Charles she added, "Though I certainly didn't expect to find _you_ here, Charles. William had said that you were away on business but he didn't mention that you were coming here."

When she looked at him expectantly Charles shifted uncomfortably.

Jack, taking pity on the other man addressed Agatha, saying, "You must be tired out from your trip. Why don't I take you both over to Abigail's for a cup of tea while I go over to the schoolhouse and get Elizabeth. She should be finished classes for the day by now."

"Oh, can we come with you?" Julie gushed excitedly. "I so want to see the schoolhouse that you built for Elizabeth! She said it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her."

Jack was surprised to hear that; it didn't sound like something Elizabeth would say.

"I believe _you_ were the one who called it romantic, my dear," Aunt Agatha corrected. "Elizabeth called it special."

Now that sounded more like Elizabeth, Jack thought. Then addressing the two women he said, "You are more than welcome to come to the schoolhouse with me, if you'd like."

Julie clapped her hands eagerly but her aunt opted for a cup of tea and a chance to rest at Abigail's. Jack told them both to follow him and after gathering together their luggage, or as much as he could carry in one trip, he led them to the café.

Entering through the back door he was surprised to find the café empty. "Abigail?" he called out but nobody answered. Surprised he turned to the two women and apologized, "It would appear that Abigail isn't here. But have no fear, I am quite capable of making a pot of tea. Why don't you come in and make yourselves comfortable while I get everything ready."

Jack was beyond surprised when not only Julie and Agatha moved to sit in Abigail's personal parlour but Charles as well. Looking at the other man with a frown he asked, "Aren't you going to miss your stage?" It had been one thing to offer that Charles and Elizabeth remain friends when he knew Charles was going to be hundreds of miles away in Hamilton; it was quite another when he was right here in Hope Valley.

Charles looked from the women to Jack and then back again saying, "I'll catch the next one. I have to admit to being beyond curious as to why these two ladies have suddenly ventured out here. When I had tea with Viola the night before I left Hamilton she didn't say a word about either one of you planning a trip. In fact she kept telling me how cantankerous and difficult Julie was being and how she never wanted to leave the house anymore. So how is it you now find yourselves in Hope Valley?"

"As far as I know, Charles, I do not need to answer to you," Agatha told him in a clipped tone. "In fact I don't have to answer to anyone; one of the perks of being an old maid."

"I don't have to answer to you either, Charles," Julie informed him with a defiant lift of her chin.

Jack couldn't help but smile slightly as the thought that he was glad _his_ Thatcher sister was slightly more reasonable of the trio; and that Tom had his work cut out for him if he and Julie _did_ get together.

The sound of the kettle boiling caught his attention and distracted him from the conversation going on between the three visitors from Hamilton.

He was just about to pour the tea when the door opened and Abigail walked in with a handful of fish and a surprised look on her face. Looking from Jack to her three unexpected guests she asked, "What's going on here, Constable?" Then realizing just who it was sitting on her couch she exclaimed, "Julie? Ms. Thatcher? What are you doing here?"

"Julie and I were feeling deadly dull in Hamilton so we decided to come and visit Elizabeth for a while," Ms. Thatcher said.

"We ran away from home," Julie giggled wickedly. Then turning to Charles she pointed a finger at him and warned, "You had better not tell _anyone_ where we are."

Jack noticed Charles look at Agatha in alarm as Julie turned her attention to Abigail and the fish she was holding. Agatha made a gesture to Charles seeming to imply that there was more to the story than Julie had told them. Carefully caring a cup of tea to both Agatha and Julie he handed them to both ladies. Then remembering milk and sugar he quickly retrieved both items and offered them to the women.

Abigail seemed to realize what was going on and quickly withdrew from her conversation with Julie to retrieve a plate and start filling it with assorted cookies and scones. She then presented the treats to the trio as Jack handed Charles a cup of tea.

Just then the door opened and Elizabeth called out anxiously, "Abigail, have you seen Jack? He was supposed to meet me after school…" She stopped abruptly when she realized she had walked into a large group of people. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She was interrupted when Julie let out a delighted squeal almost dropping her tea in her excitement.

Jack rescued the tea and cup as Elizabeth cried in disbelief, "Julie?"

"Surprise," Julie laughed, opening her arms wide; the two sisters embraced excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, pulling back a bit to look her sister in the face. Then with alarm she asked, "You didn't come by yourself, did you?"

"No, of course not," Julie laughed. "I had an escort."

"Not another Mountie?" Jack heard the mild concern in Elizabeth's voice and figured she was thinking the same thing he had.

"Heavens no," Julie giggled and then half-dragged her sister towards their aunt.

"Aunt Agatha!" Elizabeth exclaimed and leaned down to hug her aunt.

As she pulled back the older woman grabbed both Elizabeth's hands in hers and smiled up at her. "It is wonderful to see you again, my dear girl."

"It's wonderful to see you too. I can't believe you're here in Hope Valley! When did you arrive?"

"Just a short time ago on the stage," Agatha told her. "I'm afraid we were the ones responsible for detaining your young Mountie from meeting you. He had offered us some tea at the café but when we got here there wasn't anybody around."

When Elizabeth gave Abigail a surprised look she explained, "Frank and I went fishing this afternoon."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Jack with a smile, "So you stepped in and played host."

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Then I forgive you for standing me up," she told him before turning her attention back to her aunt, who during Elizabeth's little exchange with Abigail and Jack had made a discovery.

Agatha was carefully studying the ring on Elizabeth's left hand before looking at her niece and asking, "Do you have something you wish to tell us?"

Before Elizabeth could respond Julie squealed with delight and pulled her sister in for a warm hug. "You're engaged!" Pulling back she added, "Oh Elizabeth, I am so happy for you!" Then turning to Jack she reached out a hand towards him. When he stepped closer to accept it she gushed, "Welcome to the family, Jack! It'll be so nice to have a brother who isn't a stick in the mud." She let out an exaggerated sigh as she said, "Sir Lionel is just _so dull_ ; and so is his family." Looking at Elizabeth she added, "Viola tried to get me to go out with Sir Lionel's cousin; no thank you. She is welcome to that whole family."

"Julie, you mustn't be so critical," Elizabeth scolded. "Viola seems very happy with Sir Lionel."

"She _claims_ she loves him," Julie said with a roll of her eyes. "But she as far as I can see she doesn't have the look of a woman in love; not like you."

Jack noticed Elizabeth blushed hotly as Julie continued to gush, "I mean it's plain as the nose on anyone's face that you are head-over-heels in love with Jack." Jack smiled broadly at Elizabeth when she looked at him shyly. Julie then jumped subjects, demanding to know all about Jack and Elizabeth's wedding plans.

For the next while Elizabeth explained everything that she had figured out so far for their wedding next month. Jack could tell that Charles was incredibly uncomfortable by the conversation.

Taking pity on him Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, "I should be getting going. I need to unsaddle Sergeant and get him put away for the night before getting ready for tonight."

"Okay, Jack," Elizabeth acknowledged. "We're still meeting for supper before the barn dance, right?"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely."

"Jack, why don't you and Elizabeth have supper with Frank and me tonight. We caught enough fish to feed an army." She looked at the other three and added, "You're more than welcome to join us too."

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Stanton," Agatha accepted graciously. "Now I would really like to freshen up. Julie told me there was a hotel somewhere in town."

"Above the Saloon,"Charles told her. "That's where I've been staying. It's nothing sensational but it's clean."

"Sounds fine," Agatha said as she rose to her feet. Then looking at Abigail she asked, "What time would you like us for supper?"

"Let's say five," Abigail replied. "The barn dance is scheduled to begin at seven."

"I've never been to a barn dance," Julie said excitedly. "I can't wait to see what it's like." Then turning to Charles she added, "And since Tom isn't here I elect you to be my escort for the evening, Charles."

"I really don't feel like dancing," Charles told her.

"You will," Julie assured him. "Once you hear the music playing you'll be unable to keep your feet still. Besides there isn't anyone else in town for me to go with, so you have to come; no excuses."

Jack couldn't help leaning closer to Elizabeth and whispering, "I never noticed before, but who does your sister put you in mind of when she talks like that?"

Elizabeth gave him a thoughtful look for a moment before replying, "Rosemary."

Jack grinned and nodded.

"I had better help Charles with your aunt and sister's bags," he said as the trio started leaving the café. "After all I know hoe 'light' Thatcher women travel.

Elizabeth made a face at him; Jack grinned back before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later," he told her before exiting the café. As he joined the trio outside he was startled to hear Julie command, "Jack, you must find someone to escort Aunt Agatha to the dance tonight."

"I beg your pardon, young lady," Agatha objected. "I am not in the habit of being escorted to parties by men I don't know."

"What other choice do you have, Aunt Agatha?" Julie asked. "The only men you know in Hope Valley are Jack and Charles and they'll be busy escorting Elizabeth and me. I don't want you to spend the whole evening alone."

Jack could tell that Ms. Thatcher wasn't thrilled with the idea but to his surprise she agreed, stating that the whole purpose of this trip to Hope Valley was to find some adventure in life outside of the pages of the latest D H Lawrence novels.

Smiling Jack said, "If you wish me to arrange it, ma'am, I believe I know the perfect person to escort you to the dance tonight."

"Very well, Constable Thornton," Agatha said with a nod of her head. "I'll leave the matter to you."

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 15: People Are Crazy**

 **Who has Jack selected to be Aunt Agatha's escort? How do the Hamilton trio make out at the barn dance?**


	15. People Are Crazy

**Chapter 15: People Are Crazy**

The music was playing and the dancing was in full swing when Ned Yost entered the Henshaws' barn with Agatha Thatcher on his arm.

Ned couldn't believe his good fortune. How had he been the one lucky enough to be chosen to escort such an elegant lady as Agatha Thatcher to the barn dance? When Jack had come into the store a couple hours ago and asked Ned for a favor Ned hadn't expected to be given such a privilege. In reality it was Jack who had done Ned the favor.

Even as a young man Ned had never been very popular with the ladies. There always seemed to be someone else who was more handsome, richer, more sophisticated than he was. He had had his share of crushes and attractions over the years, but he had never really been on the receiving end of any; which in the end had probably turned out to be a good thing. When the desire had hit him to come West he had only had himself to worry about. Then when he had decided to open the Mercantile and was working hard to build up his business he didn't have a family to worry about neglecting. Now, though, that the store - and the town - was thriving he wished for someone to share his comfortable life with; someone to listen to his ragtime records with at night; someone to share his day and his home with. So far he had yet to meet that person.

As Ned and Agatha walked further into the barn he noticed a lot of people looking at him curiously, obviously wondering who the woman by his side was. Jack and Elizabeth and Charles and Julie had arrived at the party earlier since Ms. Thatcher had asked Ned if she could possibly pick up a couple of required items at the store before they followed. Elizabeth had offered to go get them for her but Ms. Thatcher had been adamant that the two younger couples go on ahead and that she and Ned would catch up later. It turned out that her reason for going herself was so that she could send a telegram back to Hamilton to Elizabeth and Julie's parents.

Apparently the two Miss Thatchers had 'run away from home', or so Julie thought. Agatha had explained the whole story to him. The younger Miss Thatcher had been quite insufferable lately, pining for Jack Thornton's younger brother Tom who she had met recently through Jack and Elizabeth. Apparently the pair had fallen hard for each other, but Julie and Elizabeth's father didn't approve of the match causing much friction between father and daughter. After an automobile accident involving Tom and Julie Jack had arranged for Tom to take a job away from Hamilton; Julie blamed her father for the arrangement.

Silently Ned wondered how Mr. Thatcher felt about Jack and Elizabeth's relationship, especially now that they were engaged.

Agatha, seeing how disgruntled and restless her niece was getting devised a scheme where the two of them would leave on a trip, seemingly unknown by the rest of the family, and come and visit Elizabeth for a time. Julie had jumped at the plan and had been thrilled by all the clandestine scheming that had gone on. However Agatha, knowing how the Thatchers would worry about their youngest daughter just disappearing suddenly, and being certain that Julie would leave a thoughtless and possibly spiteful message of goodbye to her family, had instructed her chauffeur to deliver a message to William and Grace Thatcher upon the departure of the train explaining where the two of them were going. Now that they were safely in Hope Valley Agatha wanted to assure them that all was well.

Ned had been quite impressed when he had learned of the lengths that Agatha had gone to to try and keep her niece happy. She had explained her fear that Julie might do something rash and impulsive if somebody didn't do something soon. She knew that her brother meant well by trying to find good, upstanding men for his daughters to marry, but she also knew that her nieces, particularly Julie and Elizabeth, were not partial to the lifestyle they had been raised in. They both wanted more out of life; they needed something besides wealth and social standing to help them feel fulfilled. Elizabeth had found what she'd been looking for in Hope Valley; Agatha hoped that perhaps Julie would find the same.

She had admitted to Ned that she had been quite surprised to find Charles in Hope Valley. The last she had heard from her brother was that Charles was out of town on business, but no mention had been made of him coming to see Elizabeth. Learning that she already knew about Elizabeth and Jack's engagement Ned had informed her that the town was a buzz with excitement about their upcoming wedding, telling her about the impromptu engagement party that the town had thrown for them the night before upon hearing the news. Ned had then expressed his delight over the fact that Elizabeth had chosen Jack over Charles; To his surprise Agatha had echoed his sentiment.

"Charles doesn't know Elizabeth as well as he thinks he does," Agatha had told Ned seriously. "He thinks that being friends with someone for a lifetime means that you automatically know everything about a person, but Elizabeth has always been much more complex than what meets the eye. Some how Jack has managed to figure her out much better than even her family has. I don't know how he managed it, but I'm glad that he has."

"He was drawn to her from their very first meeting," Ned had said knowingly. He had then proceeded to tell her about the first time he had met the Constable and how he suspected that he was the first person to realize that Jack was in love with their new school teacher. "I think I knew it even before Jack did."

One of the things that Ned found interesting about running the mercantile was how much he learned about the town's inhabitants. Since his shop housed the post office and the telegraph he was privy to more information than the average resident. However he was always very discreet about the information he learned, after all he knew people trusted him not to spread their business around town; but it afforded him a unique perspective on the town and everyone who lived in it.

He still remembered as clear as if it were yesterday the day that Jack had come into his store and demanded that Ned send a telegram to Mountie headquarters. While Ned had gotten his telegram pad Jack had been muttering on about 'refusing to be anybody's puppet' and 'that if William Thatcher thought he could control Jack's posting simply because Thatcher's princess had some unrealistic dreams of being a frontier teacher he had another thing coming'.

"So you're saying that William was actually behind Jack and Elizabeth meeting?" Agatha had asked him, a look of amusement on her face.

Ned had nodded. "From what I understand Mr. Thatcher had pulled some strings to get a Mountie stationed here in Coal Valley to look after Elizabeth. At the time of her arrival Coal Valley wasn't really big enough to warrant a full-time Mountie, but then suddenly we had a jail built and a Mountie stationed here. It wasn't until Jack came in angry about his post that I learned _why_ Coal Valley suddenly deserved the permanent presence of the Northwest Mounted Police."

Agatha's eyes had sparkled with amusement as she had mused, "So Jack had originally tried to get out of the assignment?"

"Oh, he was _not_ happy when he first got to town. He literally demanded a transfer to Cape Fullerton, which I understand had been his original assignment before things got changed and he got sent here." Ned had smiled at the memory. "Though by the time his transfer came through a few months later he had completely changed his tune. He and Elizabeth had just started courting and both had been devastated when Jack had left Coal Valley. But then circumstances brought Jack back and all would have gone smoothly had Rosemary LeVeaux not suddenly appeared in town."

Spotting Rosemary and Lee Coulter laughing on the dance floor Ned couldn't help shaking his head at the exuberant actress. He'd told Agatha all about her and what had transpired between her, Elizabeth and Jack; he'd made it very clear that Jack hadn't encouraged Rosemary's attentions in anyway. Agatha had actually been quite amused by the other woman's antics in trying to win back Jack and impressed by Jack's loyalty to Elizabeth.

Discreetly Ned pointed Rosemary out to Agatha who studied the woman who had once been engaged to Jack for several moments before saying, "She is quite dramatic, isn't she?"

He couldn't help chuckling. "Very much so. I think that Mr. Coulter is certainly going to have his hands full with her; especially if the two of them get married. Miss LeVeaux can certainly be a force to be reckoned with when she gets an idea into her head; but Mr. Coulter seems to know just how to handle her. I think she and Mr. Coulter make a much more suitable pair than she and Constable Thornton. Mr. Coulter seems to have a way with her that very few other people do. Mind you I've heard the Constable tell her what's what a time or two."

"Jack is no pushover," Agatha stated seriously.

"He can't be in his line of work," Ned mused as he continued to watch Rosemary and Lee for another moment, noting how happy the couple looked together.

He was glad that Rosemary had found someone. He knew how disappointed she was when she came to town and had found that Jack had moved on with someone else. He also knew how glad both Jack and Elizabeth were when Rosemary had stopped trying to compete with Elizabeth for Jack's attention.

Pulling his gaze away from Lee and Rosemary Ned focused on the woman on his arm. "Would you care for a drink, Ms. Thatcher?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. Yost. Thank you." Agatha agreed.

Ned led her to an empty chair by the wall before heading towards the refreshment table to get them both a drink. He hadn't even gotten out of earshot when he heard Elizabeth's voice ask anxiously,

"Aunt Agatha, what are you doing sitting here all alone? Where is Mr. Yost? He's supposed to be escorting you."

"Take it easy, my dear," Ned heard Agatha reply with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Mr. Yost has simply gone to get us some refreshments. I'm sure he will be back momentarily."

Silently Ned vowed to do just that; unfortunately the residence of Hope Valley had other ideas.

First he had to field questions from Henry Gowen and Wendell Backus as to who the elegant woman on his arm was. Then he had Rosemary LeVeaux come up to him asking if her victrola had arrived yet. The conversation that had taken him the longest had been when Clara Stanton had come over to him all in a panic asking how long it would take to get in some white satin so that she could make up Elizabeth's wedding dress before the wedding next month. She also needed a nice pink material to make a dress for Emily Montgomery who was going to be Elizabeth's flower girl. Ned had assured her that he knew of a supplier that could have the material to him in a reasonable amount of time and that if she wanted to come by the store in the morning then they could get everything sorted out. Clara assured him that she would be there bright and early with a list of what she would need.

Ned smiled as he watched her walk away, thinking that she was another newcomer to Hope Valley that had settled in quite nicely. He had heard through the grapevine what a wonderful seamstress she was and had been considering offering her a corner of his store to set up a little dressmaking business. There was a little room off the back that he wasn't using and he figured if he could help her start a business than it would only help _his_ business since he could supply her with all the fabrics and threads she would be needing. Perhaps he'd speak to her about it tomorrow when she came in.

When Ned returned to Agatha he was disappointed to find that the two seats on either side of her were currently occupied by Dottie Ramsay and Florence Blakely. The two women seemed to be intent on Agatha, plying her with questions about herself and Hamilton. Agatha graciously answered their questions, gratefully accepting the drink that Ned handed her.

"And how do you feel to hear that your niece and Constable Thornton have gotten engaged?" Mrs. Ramsay asked Agatha curiously.

"They seem to be very happy," Agatha replied cautiously looking at the couple in question on the dance floor.

"They are," Florence agreed surprising Ned greatly. "And very well suited for each other. Much more so than Miss Thatcher and that Hamilton man." Then in a lower tone she added, "I can't believe he's still in town after she turned him down yesterday. I would have thought he'd have left town on the first available stage."

"Well I just hope that she doesn't regret her decision," Mrs. Ramsay added. "Giving up a man who could provide her with the same luxuries that she's accustomed to to marry a Mountie Constable with barely a penny to his name."

Ned frowned at Mrs. Ramsay. He knew that while her husband had been mayor of Coal/Hope Valley Mrs. Ramsay had viewed herself to be of high society, at least what would qualify for 'high society' in their little town. Now that her husband was off selling ice boxes she tried to maintain as much of that lifestyle by being Henry Gowen's secretary and spy. Ned was well aware that she reported everything she heard to Mayor Gowen, especially anything that would possibly threatened Henry's interests. He didn't dislike Mrs. Ramsay, but he didn't trust her either.

Florence Blakely was another matter. Normally a bit of a cynic he was surprised to find that she did occasionally have a softer side; not that she showed it often. Though he did notice that since the Mining trial she had seemed a bit more positive about things. He hoped it continued. She was still a relatively young woman and deserved to find some pleasure in life again.

When it seemed as if the two women were not going to leave Agatha alone Ned decided to intervene. After all he had been enjoying his previous conversation with her and didn't feel like being pushed into the background. So extending his hand to her he gathered his courage and asked,

"Ms. Thatcher, would you do me the honor of dancing the next song with me?"

Agatha looked at him in surprise but reached out and accepted his offered hand. "I would be delighted." Then addressing Dottie and Florence she added, "Please excuse me, ladies."

Ned's heart was racing as he lead Agatha onto the dance floor. He didn't know what he had been thinking; it had been years since he had danced. He prayed that the next song wouldn't be a reel; he doubted he could keep step. Fortunately the band had started playing a waltz, which Ned was able to follow without stepping on Agatha's toes. In fact she surprised him by complimenting him on his dancing skills.

"I have had more than one man of society in Hamilton stomp all over my feet while trying to execute a waltz," she told him.

"You may want to wait until we've made it through the entire song before you compliment me too highly, Ms.

Thatcher. I could still do those pretty shoes of yours a great deal of damage."

To his pleasure she actually laughed at his comment. Ned's heart began to race again.

"So, Mr. Yost, tell me more about this delightful town that has my niece so enamored." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "I am especially curious to learn more about Mrs. Stanton's charming fishing companion." She discreetly nodded in the direction of Abigail and Frank Hogan who were also dancing together. "If my eyes don't deceive me something tells me that Hope Valley may see another wedding in the near future."

Ned smiled and began telling her all he knew on the subject of Abigail Stanton and Frank Hogan.

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 16: Wasn't That a Party!**

Lee and Rosemary discuss the events of the evening (and other things) on their walk home from the barn dance.


	16. Wasn't That a Party?

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me a month to update this next chapter. Life has a way of interfering with the more pleasurable things of life - like writing. I won't promise to have the next chapter up lickety-split but I will do my best to be better than a month. Hope you enjoy. Count down to Season 3 - Episode 2: 2 WEEKS!_

 _ **Chapter 16: Wasn't That a Party!**_

It was a little after ten when Lee and Rosemary left the dance. The sky was clear and the air crisp; a welcome change from the stuffiness of the barn.

Lee's heart was light as the two of them walked hand-in-hand back towards town. It had been a wonderful evening; a very memorable 'first date'. He looked over at the woman by his side, smiling as he listened to her prattle on about the evening and about Jack and Elizabeth's upcoming wedding. As he listened to her talking animatedly he once again marvelled at how fortunate he was to have met her and how blessed his move to Hope Valley had been. He was so happy that she had come around and agreed to allow him to court her. After speaking to Jack the other night and finally learning about their history, Lee had been able to better understand her nervousness about moving too quickly into a relationship with him. He appreciated her desire to 'get things right' this time; he wanted things to go right between them too. He only hoped her insecurities didn't mean they were in for a long courtship.

Lee knew without a doubt that he was in love with Rosemary; even when she irritated him with her impulsiveness and narrow-mindedness he still couldn't picture his future without her. In his imagination he had their entire future mapped out: a nice home, children, years of wonderful memories surrounded by their friends and loved ones. The only problem he had was knowing when would be the best time to ask Rosemary to be his wife. She had been so skittish the first time he had so much as hinted about marriage that he was afraid to bring the subject up again lest he frighten her off. Lee knew, however that the two of them belonged together; They were birds of a feather; both consummate dreamers.

In the distance Lee spotted Jack and Elizabeth walking with Charles Kensington and Elizabeth's sister. Jack had told Lee earlier in the evening that Charles had proposed to Elizabeth just before Jack had; apparently Jack had even heard the entire conversation. Lee had to admit he admired his friend's restraint; had he been in Jack's place he's sure he would have decked Charles for having the nerve to propose to a woman who was already spoken for. He also had to commend Jack for his magnanimous offer to allow Charles and Elizabeth to remain friends so long as Charles was willing to only treat Elizabeth as a sister. Once again Lee knew he would never have made such an offer; though Jack had confessed he wouldn't have either had he known that Charles wouldn't be leaving Hope Valley as planned.

 _"It's easier to be the bigger man when you think you'll never see the other man again,"_ Jack had lamented.

Lee had tried to console his friend by pointing out that regardless of whether Charles was in Hamilton or Hope Valley, it was still Jack who Elizabeth had chosen to marry. That reminder had seemed to comfort Jack a little, despite Charles continued presence in town.

"I truly hope that Mr. Yost is able to get the material for Elizabeth's wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses in quickly," Rosemary was saying when Lee broke away from his own thoughts. "I'll have to go and see him first thing tomorrow morning to get everything I need."

Lee frowned at her in confusion. "I thought Clara was making Elizabeth's wedding dress."

"Clara?" Rosemary looked shocked. "Why would Clara make Elizabeth's dress?"

"Jack told me that Elizabeth asked Clara to design and make her dress; the flower girl's dress too."

"Why would Elizabeth ask Clara?" Rosemary asked in continued disbelief. "Her dress needs to be perfect and everyone knows that I'm the best seamstress in Hope Valley."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lee informed her, knowing that he was putting himself in the line of fire by saying such a thing. "I've heard Abigail tell several of the ladies in town how talented Clara is with a needle and thread."

"Surely not as talented as I am," Rosemary objected.

Lee gave her an exasperated look. " _Why_ is everything a competition with you? _Why_ do you seem to feel that you have to be the _best_ at everything? Why can't someone else ever be more talented than you in a certain area?"

Rosemary looked annoyed. "I _don't_ turn _everything_ into a competition! I just happen to know what my strong suits are and sewing just happens to be one of them."

" _And_ cooking _and_ shooting _and_ writing _and_ acting _and_ singing…need I go on," Lee asked pointedly.

Rosemary huffed at him.

"Face it Rosemary, you can't accept being second best at _anything_."

"You take that back, Leland Coulter!" Rosemary cried, pulling her hand away from his and turning to glare at him.

"No, no I won't because it's true," he informed her firmly. "You probably think that you are the only one in town who should be Elizabeth's maid of honour, even though she has two sisters and Abigail is obviously her best friend."

"Of course I don't expect to be Elizabeth's maid of honour," Rosemary denied.

"Don't lie to me," he challenged her.

Rosemary hesitated for a moment before stating emphatically, "Well why wouldn't Elizabeth choose me to be her maid of honour? After all I've known Jack for years…"

"And used to be engaged to him," Lee reminded her. "Which is a big strike against you right there. Rosemary, you have to stop assuming that you are the most important person in everyone's world. You are very talented in many ways, but humility and tact are definitely not your strongest suits."

Rosemary glared at him for a moment before turning and stomping away. "I don't have to stand here and listen to this. No matter what you say, _I do not_ claim to be the most important person in everyone's world and for your information, Leland Coulter I happen to be _a very_ humble person."

Lee, who had been following her, almost laughed at her absurd declaration. "You see that comment right there just disproved what you said. The instant you say you're humble than you're not being humble. Humility is a funny thing that way; the minute you think you have it, you lose it."

Rosemary turned to glare at him again. "Spare me your lecture, _Professor_ Coulter, I do not wish to hear it. Now stop following me and leave me alone."

Lee was beginning to get annoyed by her behaviour and without stopping to think about his words and actions he reached out and grabbed her by the arm to stop her from walking. In a fit of pique he asked, his tone a bit crisp, "What bothers you the most: that you're not the most important person in Elizabeth's world or _Jack's_?"

Rosemary's eyes widened at the accusation.

"Perhaps you're not as over Jack as you say you are," Lee accused, a wave of jealousy washing over him as he looked at her. "Perhaps your desire to be involved in the planning of Jack and Elizabeth's wedding is more because you wish that _you_ were the one marrying Jack. You're living vicariously through Elizabeth, planning the wedding that you secretly dream of sharing with Jack."

Despite his jealous words Lee felt guilt prick his conscience. He knew he had no grounds to accuse Rosemary of such deceit. Despite the stories that he had heard about how Rosemary had pursued Jack since her arrival in Hope Valley he hadn't witnessed such behaviour from her; especially since Elizabeth's return to Hope Valley that first time Lee had met her. Lee didn't realize until that moment that the thought of Jack and Rosemary in a relationship together actually bothered him.

Rosemary remained silent for several minutes as she carefully studied his face; Lee braced himself for the eruption he expected to happen, knowing that he deserved her ire for what he had just accused her of. When she finally spoke Lee was surprised by her words.

"The only 'world' I want to be the most important person in is yours, Lee Coulter."

Lee's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Rosemary moved closer to him, her eyes continuing to study his face. Lee noticed that the anger had gone out of them and they had softened considerably. "It is true that I want Jack and Elizabeth to have the best wedding that they can have and that I want to help them get; it's my way of making amends for all the heartache and trouble I've caused - first to Jack for when I broke our engagement and left; then the two of them for trying to come between them when I first arrived in Hope Valley. But as to secretly dreaming to marry Jack…well let's just say that I've found a new dream. And in this dream the groom has taken on a completely new look."

Lee smiled warmly at her and took a step closer to put his hands on her shoulders. "Does this mean…"

Rosemary placed a finger against his lips. "I'm not ready yet to take that step; but once all the excitement of Jack and Elizabeth's wedding has died down I will be more than willing to sit down and discuss the possibilities for the future."

Lee felt his heat race a bit faster. While it wasn't a promise that she would marry him, it was the next best thing.

"I look forward to tha discussion, Miss LeVeaux."

"As do I, Mr. Coulter." Then giving him a warm smile she asked, "So you still like me, despite all my faults?"

Lee nodded his head and placed his hands on her upper arms. Gently rubbing her arms he said tenderly, "Rosemary, I _love you_ \- faults and all."

Rosemary's eyes widened slightly. "You love me?"

Lee nodded again. "Very much."

A broad smile spread over Rosemary's face and the next thing Lee knew she was hugging him tightly. "Oh, Lee, I love you too."

Laughing Lee said with great delight, "I'm happy to hear it."

After a few moments Lee pulled back and looked into Rosemary's shining eyes. Then under the sparkle of hundreds of twinkling stars he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 17: A Friend to Me**

Charles once again prepares to board the stage to return to Hamilton; this time it is Elizabeth who stops to say a final goodbye. However could Charles' departure be once again delayed by the arrival of yet another unexpected visitor to Hope Valley?


	17. A Friend to Me

_Author's Note: Well tonight is the night! Season 3 of_ _ **When Calls the Heart**_ _finally_ _begins! For all of those like me who don't get the Hallmark Channel and have to wait for iTunes or Amazon or whatever other site you use to post it here's a new chapter to help endure the wait!_

 **Chapter 17: A Friend to Me**

Charles let out a tired sigh as he once again sat down on the bench on the stage platform and waited for the afternoon stage to arrive. He had not intended to spend an entire weekend in Hope Valley; his desire had been to put as many miles between him and Elizabeth as possible. Unfortunately the stage didn't run on the weekends so he'd had no choice but to sit tight and wait.

It had been a long and gruelling weekend. Despite his plan to simply hold up in his room above the saloon and slowly tick off the hours until he could leave the little backwoods town Julie had had other ideas. First she had pressed him into service to help her move all of her trunks back over to the café so that she could stay with Elizabeth. Next she had made him escort her on a walk in the woods since Elizabeth was busy helping one of her students with some reading exercises and Agatha had insisted that Julie not go off on her own.

 _"Given what happened the last time you went off on your own while visiting Elizabeth I'm afraid I must insist that you have a chaperone,"_ Agatha had said pointedly to Julie.

 _"You mean a babysitter,"_ Julie had muttered but she hadn't put up too much of a fight. She had obviously gotten her aunt's meaning since neither one elaborated on the subject and despite being curious Charles had refrained from asking.

The most difficult times the past few days were the ones where he was forced into company with Jack and Elizabeth. The barn dance on Friday evening hadn't been too bad since he had been able to keep his distance from the newly-engaged couple; though that hadn't prevented him from being able to see them. It also hadn't kept him from overhearing what other people had to say about the pair.

The general consensus of the townspeople seemed to be great joy that Jack and Elizabeth were finally getting married and pity for him for being naïve enough to think that Elizabeth would choose him over Jack. Charles had felt incredibly foolish, which had only added fuel to his already burning desire to escape Hope Valley. He honestly hoped to never have a reason to come back to the little town again.

"Good afternoon, Charlie."

Charles' musings were interrupted by the sound of Lee Coulter's friendly greeting.

Charles cringed slightly at the provincial shortening of his name but didn't correct the other man. Instead he fabricated a smile and returned the greeting.

"Heading back to Hamilton?" Lee asked as he climbed onto the platform and took a seat on the bench beside Charles.

"Finally," Charles said, not bothering to hide his relief at the thought. "I had wanted to be out of here on Friday but then Julie and Agatha showed up and I felt I couldn't go until I got to the bottom of their unexpected visit. Then I found out that the stage doesn't run to Hope Valley on the weekends. Had I realized that on Friday I probably would have just left regardless of my concern for Julie and Agatha."

"I hope your sudden aversion to our little town doesn't mean that you're cutting ties with the sawmill too," Lee commented with obvious concern. "We still have a few contracts left to fill."

"No, I'm not so unprofessional as to let my personal disappointments affect my business sense," Charles assured him. "Both Mr. Thatcher and I agree that your company has given us the best price on manufacturing our shipping crates; so it's a win-win for the both of us. I just may be doing a lot more of our communications by wire or I may send another contact out if need be."

"Well, I must say that's a load off my mind," Lee told him honestly. "This town really depends on the sawmill now and the thought of loosing any contracts worries me. The last thing I want to have to do is cut jobs."

"Well your business with Hamilton Shipping is safe as far as I'm concerned," Charles replied.

"Good," Lee extended his hand to Charles. Charles readily accepted it.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Charles heard a feminine voice say.

"Good afternoon, Rosemary," Lee greeted, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Miss LeVeaux." Charles tipped his hat at her.

"So you're leaving us, are you?" Rosemary asked Charles, eyeing his bag sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Yes, I am," Charles confirmed. "It's past time I be getting back to Hamilton."

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip back," she commented pleasantly.

"Thank you," he said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. LeVeaux."

Rosemary smiled and gave a slight nod before turning to Lee. "I was just on my way to the newspaper office to hand in my latest column. Would you like to walk with me?"

Lee smiled at her and got to his feet. "I would be delighted." Then turning back to Charles he once again bade him farewell before descending the platform steps and offering his arm to Rosemary.

"What do you think you're doing consorting with the enemy," Charles heard Rosemary hiss to Lee in a sharp whisper as she accepted his arm and began almost pulling him down the street.

"He's a business client, Rosemary," Lee told her with a soft chuckle. "Hardly an enemy."

"He tried to steal Elizabeth away from Jack," Rosemary reminded him. "That makes him the enemy."

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Lee chuckled again.

As the pair disappeared from sight Rosemary fumed against Lee's remark claiming that the situations were completely different .

Charles felt his curiosity pique but he was distracted from pondering the meaning behind the couple's remarks by the sudden appearance of Elizabeth. She was walking down the street towards the café with her arms full of books.

As she came closer Charles studied her carefully, his heart beating faster as he did. She was so beautiful; he had always considered her to be the most beautiful woman he knew. He loved her smile and the way she held herself when she walked. She was elegant, refined, intelligent; everything he wanted in a wife. And he loved her with all of his heart. How was he ever going to move on with his life without her?

 _She belongs to Jack now,_ his heart reminded him painfully _. She chose him over you. She loves him not you._

 _You can still be friends,_ his head pointed out. _Even Jack has given his blessing for you two to remain friends._

 _It's not the same,_ his heart exclaimed. _We will never have a life together._

 _It's not the same,_ his head agreed. _But it's better than a life without her in it at all._

As this internal debate was going on within Charles Elizabeth had approached him, a hesitant look on her face.

"Afternoon, Charles," she said softly.

"Afternoon, Elizabeth," he said, his eyes watching her carefully, his heart speeding up again. He noticed she had disposed of her books. "How was school today?"

"Very good," she replied. "The children have started working on an art project in class. We're going to have a contest - Rosemary has offered to judge it - and the winner will have their picture printed in the paper."

"That woman seems to have her finger in a lot of different pies around here," Charles commented casually. "What's her story? She doesn't strike me as the small town type."

"She's not, at least she wasn't," Elizabeth replied, "But I think she's settled in quite nicely; she's added a bit of colour and flare to our small town."

Working on a hunch Charles ventured to say, "But you didn't always feel that way about her, did you?"

Elizabeth flushed slightly as she admitted. "No, I have to admit that I did not. I deeply resented her and her many attributes."

"And the way she tried to steal Jack away from you?" Charles ventured, once again going on a hunch.

Elizabeth gave him a surprised look. "How did you find out about that?"

Charles merely shrugged and said, "This is a small town. Doesn't everyone know what goes on with everyone else in a small town?"

She sighed resignedly. "And love to gossip about what they know."

Seeing an opening Charles jabbed, "I bet Jack felt very flattered to have _two_ attractive women vying for his attentions."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "For your information, Charles, it was not like that. When Rosemary came to town to find Jack he and I were already courting. He made it clear that _I_ was his choice, not Rosemary. It did take her a while to accept it, but now she has and admits that Jack and I are meant to be together. She even apologized to me for what happened."

"Are you _sure_ she's over Jack?" Charles pressed. "I mean she seems awfully keen to help you plan your wedding; perhaps she's hoping to sabotage the event. Or perhaps she's living vicariously through you; fulfilling her dream of planning a wedding to Jack."

Elizabeth glared at him angrily. "Charles Kensington you take that back! Rosemary is my friend. Yes it's true that she used to be engaged to Jack years ago; but _she_ dumped _him._ And then when she came to town to win him back Jack made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her back; that he was in love with me. The three of us have made peace with what happened and have put it behind us. She and Lee have started courting and the four of us have become good friends. I _will not_ let you taint that friendship with your unfounded assertions and accusations."

Charles had the good graces to feel chagrined by her reproof. However before he could apologize she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and said,

"I came over to say goodbye and to wish you a safe trip. I hope you find someone to love who will make you as happy as Jack has made me. I also hope that a time will come when we can renew our friendship, but until you come to terms with my marriage to Jack I don't know if that'll ever happen. Goodbye, Charles."

She turned to leave and suddenly Charles felt that he couldn't let them part like that. Spurred on by the sound of the approaching stage he cried, "Elizabeth, please, wait."

She stopped walking and turned back towards him. Charles grabbed his bag and joined her on the edge of the platform. Placing his bag at his feet he gently placed his hands on her upper arms and looking into her eyes he said sincerely,

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I can't help these feelings of jealousy but I'll work on it. I _do_ want us to stay friends; your friendship means a great deal to me. Hopefully in time I'll be able to think of you as Jack's wife without my heart breaking. I do want you to be happy, Elizabeth, truly I do."

"I appreciate that, Charles," Elizabeth gave him soft smile. "I do hope you find love and happiness someday too; with a woman who truly deserves your love and devotion."

Charles smiled back. "Thank you, Elizabeth." Then as the stage pulled up to the platform he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Safe travels, Charles," Elizabeth said as she stepped back from him.

The door of the stage coach opened as Charles bent down to pick up his bag.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise!" A familiar voice suddenly exclaimed.

Charles stared in surprise at William Thatcher, who had descended from the stage and was now smiling broadly at Elizabeth.

"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed in delight and moved to embrace her parent. "What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I decided to make a trip to Hope Valley after receiving a note from your Aunt Agatha informing us that this was where she and your sister had disappeared to," her father told her then turned to help his wife from the stage.

"Mother!" Elizabeth hugged her other parent with equal enthusiasm. "It is truly wonderful to see you both!"

"It's wonderful to see you too, my dear." She pulled back from the hug and looked at her daughter. "You look well."

"I am," Elizabeth said with a broad smile on her face.

"And how are Julie and your Aunt Agatha doing?" Grace pressed eagerly.

"They were both good when I left them at the café having their breakfast this morning."

"That's good to know," Grace said with obvious relief. "I have been beside myself since we got Julie's note saying that she had run away and was never coming back. Your aunt's note telling us that she was with her and that they were heading to see you helped some, but I want to see with my own eyes that Julie is safe."

"Well I can guarantee you that she's fine," Elizabeth assured her. "She's been enjoying herself immensely; she even convinced Charles to escort her on a walk in the woods the other day."

William turned to Charles and extended his hand to him. "I'm much obliged to you Charles for looking after my girls." Then in a lower tone he added, "And I trust that your 'business' went well since you're still in Hope Valley." There was a hidden message in his eyes.

Before Charles could answer he heard Elizabeth say, "…she's been helping Clara sketch some designs for my wedding dress for me to choose from."

"Wedding dress?" Grace repeated excitedly as she searched out Elizabeth's left hand.

As she examined Elizabeth's engagement ring William turned to Charles with a broad smile on his face. "Congratulations, son. Well done." Then in a lower tone he added, "I knew you'd win her over eventually. I couldn't be more pleased. Welcome to the family!"

Charles opened his mouth to correct the other man's misguided assumption when Grace suddenly turned to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and Elizabeth. Looking from one to the other she smiled broadly and gushed, "You two make such a handsome couple!" Looking at Elizabeth she added, "You have made your father and I so happy. And I can't wait to see what design you come up with for your gown. We'll get Madam Lorenzo to make it up for you out of the best satin and lace. Oh, and we'll have to book the church and reception hall as soon as we get back! When we're you thinking? I think September would be a beautiful time. That'll give us four months after Viola's wedding to plan. Oh, I'm so excited! Two of my daughters engaged to be married to such wonderful, eligible men! Oh, and we'll have to…"

"Mother!" Elizabeth finally managed to exclaim, interrupting her mother's excited ramblings.

Grace looked at her with a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Everything!" Elizabeth informed her.

"Can you be more specific?" Her mother frowned in confusion.

"For starters, Madam Lorenzo _will not_ be making my dress, Clara Stanton will be. Also, you do not have to book the church or the reception hall since I will be getting married right here in Hope Valley."

Grace looked from Elizabeth to Charles and back again. "Surely Elizabeth you see the ridiculousness of that idea. There is no way that we can hold a proper society wedding here in Hope Valley. And besides, where would everyone stay? Surely there are not enough accommodations to house your family as well as Charles', especially not to the style we're all accustom to. "

"Besides, since you and Charles are getting married you'll be leaving this backwoods place behind for good anyway," William said to Elizabeth. "Something I am not going to pretend I'm sorry about." Putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders he kissed the side of the head tenderly as he added, "It will be wonderful to have you back in Hamilton, taking your proper place in society with a good husband and a beautiful home. I can't tell you how relieved we are that you finally came to your senses about the Mountie. As nice a man as he is, he just wasn't the right man for you."

Charles watched as Elizabeth pulled away from her father, her face a mixture of emotions. Looking from her father to her mother and back she asked, "Didn't you get my telegram?"

Both William and Grace frowned. "What telegram?" Grace questioned.

"On Friday morning I sent you a telegram," Elizabeth told them.

"We were already on our way here by Friday," her father said. "We caught the next train west after we got Agatha's note."

"But Viola's still home," Grace pointed out. "She would have gotten your telegram."

Charles noted Elizabeth's frustration as it became clear to her that whatever message she had sent them in the telegram hadn't been received. He suspected the telegram announced her engagement to Jack.

"Why are you making such a big deal about a telegram?" William asked his daughter in a tone obviously meant to soothe her into a calmer frame of mind. "I'm assuming you sent it to tell us about your engagement to Charles; I'm sure Viola was thrilled to read it when she got it. I understand, after all, that she was the one who encouraged Charles to come out here and propose to you. She'd been hoping that you would choose Charles over the Mountie."

"Jack, Father," Elizabeth exclaimed in clear annoyance. "His name is Jack."

"I know that," the older man said in a bit of a clipped tone. "Not that it matters much since after you leave here we won't have to have anything more to do with him."

Charles braced himself for what was coming when he saw Elizabeth square her shoulders and lift her chin. He knew that look all too well.

"For your information, Father, Charles _did_ propose but I turned him down. The telegram that I sent you and Mother on Friday was to inform you that I am engaged to Jack. It also invited you to our wedding that is set to take place here in Hope Valley in the church that Jack built in exactly three weeks and five days from today!"

 ** _Coming soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 18: Far From the Home I Love_**

 ** _Now that William and Grace Thatcher are in Hope Valley and have received the news of Jack and Elizabeth's engagement, what will their reaction be? What will their reunion with Julie be like? And will Charles actually make it out of Hope Valley this time?_**


	18. Far From the Home I Love

_Author's Note: I know it's amazing...another chapter in less than a week. I guess I was inspired by the newest episode of the series (great stuff; can't wait to see more!)_

 **Chapter 18: Far From the Home I Love**

The gravel crunched under Elizabeth's firm steps as she walked briskly towards the pond. It took all her self-control and dignity to prevent her from stomping her feet the way she would like to; how she longed to throw a temper-tantrum right now! However knowing that wouldn't be becoming of a town schoolteacher she instead took delight in imagining all sorts of dastardly things that she would love to say and do to her parents right about now.

"How dare they!" She fumed to herself as her legs quickly put distance between herself and the saloon where her parents were getting settled in. "How dare they come here and try and run my life!"

Upon learning that it was Jack that Elizabeth was engaged to and not Charles her parents had had a lot to say on the subject, especially her father. He had all but forbidden her from marrying Jack, telling her that she was throwing away her life and future on some backwoods town and a man with no ambition.

 _"I suppose he didn't tell you that he turned down a job offer that I gave him,"_ her father had challenged. _"And all the perks that go with it: money, a steady job, acceptance in society. He turned it down because he's proud of being a_ Mountie _."_ Her father had said the last word with obvious disdain.

 _"As a matter of fact Jack did tell me about your job offer and the fact that he turned it down,"_ Elizabeth had informed her father. _"And I support his decision completely."_

 _"Elizabeth, how could you?"_ Her father had asked in disbelief. _"Think about what marrying Jack will mean for your future; you will no longer be accepted in society."_

Elizabeth had had to control herself to keep from rolling her eyes at her father. Instead she had replied in a very gentle tone. _"Trust me, Father I have given everything very careful thought; it seems as if that's all I've been doing lately - thinking about my future. And after a lot of careful meditation and soul-searching I have come to the decision that Hope Valley is where I belong; it is where my future lies. As I told Charles the other day, I cannot imagine a better future for myself than one right here in Hope Valley as Jack's wife. I love him with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him; I also love this place and the people in it. Hope Valley isn't just a town; we're a family. Everyone sticks together and helps each other; we may have squabbles, we may have some who do not get along as well with each other as others, but that the case in every family."_

 _"Well, I won't allow it,"_ her father had told her firmly. _"Tomorrow morning you and Julie are coming home with your mother and me. A few months of being back in Hamilton will get this nonsense out of your system and then you'll begin to see sense. You and Charles will resume your courtship and will eventually get married. You will take your place in Hamilton society as you were raised to do."_

Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin she had firmly informed her father that she would do nothing of the kind. He had then informed her that if she didn't than he and her mother would have no further contact with her. Elizabeth had been taken aback for a moment, but seeing the determination in his eyes she had felt her own rise.

 _"Very well, Father, if that is your wish then I don't think we have anything further to talk about."_

A self-satisfied grin on her father's face had indicated to her that he had thought by her words that she was going to submit to his desires. He had therefore been taken aback when she had told him, calmly yet very firmly,

 _"The next stage doesn't leave until this time tomorrow. I suggest you and mother get a room at the saloon hotel for the night; Charles can help you find it. I wish you and mother a safe trip home and a wonderful life in Hamilton. Be sure to give Viola my best and wish her well for her marriage to Sir Lionel. Good day to you both."_ She had then turned on her heels and walked in the direction of the pond. She had heard the others calling to her but had ignored them, instead quickening her pace away from her parents and Charles.

She knew she should be full of remorse for what had taken place between herself and her parents but right now she was too full of anger to be regretful. How dare they try and dictate to her the life she was to lead! This was not the Middle Ages! This was the Twentieth Century and she was free to be an independent woman if she wanted to be! She was also old enough not to need the permission of her parents to marry; she was free to marry whomever she wanted and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to marry Jack. She loved him; he meant everything to her. She could no more discard him from her life than she could cut off an arm or a leg.

Why couldn't her parents accept that? Why couldn't they see just how special Jack was to her? How much he loved her and treasured her. No man had ever made her feel so cherished and loved as Jack had.

As the site of their future home came into view Elizabeth quickened her pace. In the distance she spotted two figures standing in the middle of the marked off building site, consulting a drawing.

"Jack, Lee," Elizabeth greeted the two men, trying very hard to reign in her anger and speak in a friendly tone.

Jack's raised eyebrow showed that she hadn't fooled him but Lee greeted her without appearing to notice her burning ire.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, coming to stand beside Jack.

Jack reached up a hand to gently rub her back as he replied, "Lee was helping me decide how to get started on our house. I was hoping to get started tomorrow since all the logs we need are now ready to be delivered here."

Excitement over her new home managed to dissipate much of her anger with her parents. A broad smile spread over her face as she asked, "What can I do to help?"

Jack gave her a skeptical look. "I think it would be best if you let the men handle the building portion."

"But Jack," Elizabeth protested. "I am quite capable of using a hammer too. Remember, I helped Abigail with some of the repairs at the café; you even commented on my good work."

She watched as he exchanged a look with Lee who merely smiled in amusement.

"Oh, come on Jack, at least let me try! I want to help build our house too!" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a sad puppy pout.

Jack laughed and shook his head slightly. "Okay, fine, you can help."

Elizabeth clapped her hands in delight and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah," he acknowledged in defeat. Then pointing at her he added, "But I don't want you here when there are a lot of men working. You can help me at the times there's just a few of us or me alone; understand? I don't want to take _any_ chances of you getting hurt, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand; and I appreciate your concern for my safety. I just want us to be able to be a team; to do everything together no matter how hard or easy it is. I want to be a real helper to you, Jack; a partner in every way."

Jack smiled at her lovingly. "I want that too." Then leaning in he gave her a kiss on the lips. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he finally pulled back he whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."

"I love you too, Jack Thornton."

Jack pressed another kiss against her lips before releasing her and turning his attention back to Lee, who Elizabeth had forgotten all about.

Lee was grinning at them broadly.

"What?" Jack asked his friend suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lee denied but kept on smiling.

"Then what's with the grin?" Jack pressed.

Lee chuckled. "I was just thinking how _cute_ the two of you are together. A love-sick Mountie is such an adorable thing."

"Okay, cut that out," Jack said, clearly embarrassed by Lee's teasing.

Lee chuckled again. "Well I'm going to get going and leave you two love-birds to yourselves." Waving the rolled up paper that he held in his hands he added, "I'll have those logs out here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Lee, I appreciate it." Jack acknowledged, extending a hand to the other man.

"No problem, Jack," Lee said. "I'll be over myself after work to lend you a hand for a bit. I'll see if any of the other guys are interested in coming to help too."

"And I'll be here too," Elizabeth said determinedly.

"Elizabeth," Jack began.

"I know, but if there are too many men helping with the house then I can pass out drinks and snacks or make runs to the Mercantile for whatever you may need," she offered.

Jack sighed. "Okay, I guess that would be okay."

After Lee had said his final goodbyes and headed off towards town, Jack and Elizabeth spent some time discussing the layout of the house and their plans for the future. Then they began a slow walk around the pond.

"So, are you ready to tell me why you looked madder than a wet hatter when you arrived ?" He asked, giving her a concerned look.

At the reminder of what had happened earlier Elizabeth felt her anger once again begin to blaze. Taking a deep breath she did her best to respond calmly.

"My parents arrived on the afternoon stage."

Jack looked surprised. "That was quick. I didn't expect to see them for another few weeks. Why didn't they send word that they were coming?"

"Because they aren't here because of our wedding; they're here because of Julie," Elizabeth explained and then went on to relate everything that had been said from the moment her parents had arrived.

Jack's face was a mixture of strong emotions that Elizabeth could tell he was trying to keep controlled. Reaching up he touched the side of her face, gently stroking it with his thumb. "How are you?"

She gave him a loving look. "I feel better now. It helped a lot to be able to share it with you."

 _"' Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour,"_ Jack quoted with a grin _. "For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up.'"_

Stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist Elizabeth watched as Jack's eyes took on a teasing glint as he continued, "' _Again, if two lie together, then they have heat: but how can one be warm alone? '"_ His eyebrows bounced a bit causing her to laugh at him. "' _And if one prevail against him, two shall withstand him; and a threefold cord is not quickly broken.'"*_

Lifting her arms around his neck Elizabeth moved even closer to Jack and boldly said, "I can't wait until you can keep me warm at night." Her cheeks started blazing at her comment but her eyes never left his.

"I can't wait for that either," he whispered in a husky tone. "I can't wait until we're husband and wife and can spend the rest of our lives together."

"I love you so much, Jack," Elizabeth said. "I pray every night that you stay safe so that we can enjoy a good, long life together."

"I pray for the same thing about you," Jack told her. "Because I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack," she promised him. "I don't care what anyone else says, I am yours forever and I will not leave your side for anything."

"Nor I yours," he vowed in return before leaning down and sealing his words with a kiss. When they pulled apart Jack gently tucked her in his arms as they stood gazing over the pond at the town beyond. Elizabeth nestled against him relishing the feeling of contentment and security that his embrace created in her.

"We have to talk to them," Jack finally said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

Elizabeth groaned and turned to bury her face against his neck. "I know you're right, but do we have to do it now? I am quite happy to stay like this; just the two of us, away from civilization and people who love to _complicate_ our lives."

"Your parents love you, Elizabeth," Jack told her seriously. "They only want what's best for you; unfortunately right now they feel that's Charles. What we have to do is find a way to convince them that _I'm_ the only real choice for you."

"And how do we do that?" Elizabeth asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet; but we'll think of something - together."

Elizabeth snuggled back into Jack's embrace and silently prayed that he was right. She didn't want to be estranged from her parents over her choice of husband, but there was no way that she was going to give up Jack and submit to being Charles' wife. There had to be a way to change her father's mind.

*Ecclesiastes 4:9-12 _King James Version_

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 19: I Loved Her First Will William Thatcher come around and realize that Jack is the perfect fit for his daughter or will he follow through with his threat to disown her?**


	19. I Loved Her First

**Author's Note: Sorry it once again took me a while to post this chapter. Things have been crazy around here. I am so lovin' Season 3 of "When Calls the Heart". I love the way they're developing the relationship between Elizabeth/Jack; Rosemary/Lee and my favorite couple (besides E/J) Abigail/Frank. I would so love to see Frank, Abigail, Cody and Becky form a family, inc. Jesse and Clara of course. Can't wait to see what the rest of Season 3 is like!**

 **Chapter 19: I Loved Her First**

William Thatcher sat by himself in the back corner of the saloon nursing his drink and brooding over what had been happening with his family the last few months, especially with his two youngest daughters.

He couldn't understand what was going on with them. Why were they so against the life that he had provided for them all these years; all their lives? He had worked hard to be able to give his family the very best that life could offer. He had taken the small fortune his father had left him and turned it into quite a sizeable one. His shipping company was one of the biggest in the country and it was ever expanding. He was proud of the small empire he had built; of being such a good provider for his family. Now he was wondering if it had all been worth it; Elizabeth and Julie certainly didn't seem to think so. Both girls were quite willing to walk away from it all in order to pursue their own dreams. What was it about Hope Valley and the two Thornton brothers that held such an appeal to the two young women?

When William had learned that Elizabeth was engaged to Jack Thornton he had been furious, causing him to say things that he didn't really mean. When she had walked away from him his immediate reaction had been to follow her and try and talk some sense into her, but Grace had quickly placed a hand on his arm to stop him. She had firmly suggested that he allow Elizabeth - and himself - a chance to cool down first. She had then asked Charles to show them where the hotel was. Charles had obliged and before William realized what was happening he had found himself in a _very_ small - though surprisingly clean - room over the saloon. Grace had then informed him that she was going over to Abigail's Café to find Julie and Agatha - _alone_. She had told him that she didn't want him saying something to Julie that he would later regret as he had with Elizabeth. After all, Julie wasn't nearly as forgiving as Elizabeth was apt to be.

At the time he had felt piqued at her for taking over the situation and basically ordering him to the sidelines, however, as was usual, she had been right. As soon as his anger at Elizabeth's engagement to Jack had subsided he had regretted what he had said to her. While it was true that he had hoped for a long time that she and Charles would make a match of it - he had even been grooming Charles to eventually take over Hamilton Shipping when he retired - he knew that he would never force any of his daughters to marry against their will.

When Elizabeth had first accepted the teaching position out west he had to admit that he hadn't expected her to stick it out for the year let alone go back for a second. And he certainly had not expected her to fall in love - and with a Mountie no less.

It wasn't that he had anything against the Northwest Mounted Police, in fact he admired how brave and hard working the men were; he just hadn't ever expected to be called upon to welcome one of them into his family. Elizabeth had so many other more acceptable prospects for a husband. Doctors, lawyers, business tycoons; They had several of each within their close group of friends. Why couldn't she have fallen for one of them? Better yet, why couldn't she have just fallen for Charles? William knew that Charles' feelings for Elizabeth ran deep and he was a good man; he was like the son he'd never had. Why couldn't Elizabeth just have reciprocated Charles' feelings? Why did she have to fall for a man that William barely knew? A man that he had to trust his daughter's instincts was a good, respectable, responsible man. Under normal circumstances he trusted her judgment, but could he trust her when it came to such an important matter as this? Could he trust that her heart wasn't clouding her good judgment?

William let out a deep sigh and took another sip from his drink. He knew that as hard as it was for him to do he was going to have to trust that Elizabeth knew what she was doing and welcome Jack Thornton into the family. It was either that or lose his middle child and despite what he'd said earlier he didn't want that to happen.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts he began to take in the activity around him. The saloon itself was nothing special; certainly not as elegant as his club back home in Hamilton where he usually enjoyed a drink before dinner. The décor was primitive and the furniture could be called functional at best. He noticed a banner hanging from the upper balcony railing and was surprised when he realized it said "Congratulations Miss Thatcher and Mountie Jack. We love you and wish you all the best." Hearts and flowers decorated the edges. Based on the childish-quality of the drawings and the letters William wondered if it was an engagement present from Elizabeth's students.

William still couldn't believe that Elizabeth had to teach school in a saloon. Surely the town could have provided something better than that for the school. But Elizabeth always insisted that it was the students that mattered not the building. He had to admit that it was clear that Elizabeth loved her students very much; her eyes lit up whenever she talked about them. And if the banner was any indication it would seem that her students felt the same way about her - and Jack. He should probably look into providing funds to build a schoolhouse for the town since it looked as if Elizabeth was planning on putting down roots here. If nothing else he'd make sure she had a decent place to teach school.

The saloon was beginning to fill with more and more people. It appeared that the sawmill had closed for the day since several of its workers stopped in either for a before dinner drink or a dinner of chilli and cornbread. Soon several tables were taken by the men. Eventually cards were produced and several games of poker began; a couple men began a friendly game of darts.

Just then the door of the Saloon opened and in walked a well-dressed man. He was such a contrast to the other men in the saloon that he immediately caught William's attention. The man scanned the room momentarily before smiling and heading in the direction of a woman who sat at a table close by William; she was surrounded by various papers which she appeared to be reading. As the man approached her she looked up from the page she was reading and gave him a broad smile and a warm greeting.

William found himself intrigued by the pair, neither of whom fit the profile of a typical inhabitant of Hope Valley. They both had an air of sophistication about them that caused William to believe that they must be from the city; which caused him to wonder what they were doing in a God-forsaken place like Hope Valley.

"Here, read this," William heard the woman say to the man as she handed him a piece of paper. There was a deeply amused look on her face.

The man took the letter and read, " _Dear Mary Rose…"_

"Not out loud," the woman scolded, glancing around them as if to make sure no one had overheard. Looking back to the man she admonished, "Read it in your head."

There was a long pause as the man read what William gathered was a letter addressed to the woman.

"Okay," the man said as he finished the letter. "And just _why_ did you give this to me to read?"

Handing him another piece of paper she said, "Now read this one."

The man read the letter and then started laughing. "So let me guess, this is a wife and husband complaining about the same issue. The wife is complaining because she's getting tired of preparing such elaborate meals every day but doesn't know how to stop because she doesn't want to disappoint her husband and the husband is complaining because he's getting tired of eating such fancy suppers longing for some good old-fashioned meat and potatoes but doesn't know how to tell his wife without hurting _her_ feelings."

"Exactly," 'Mary Rose' replied with a grin.

"Talk about not communicating," the man said as he laid his jacket across the back of the chair next to hers.

"That's exactly the problem," 'Mary Rose' agreed.

"You know you almost don't have to answer those letters," the man told her with a chuckle. "Just print them both together and maybe they'll get the picture."

"I can't do that, Lee," the woman told him in horror. "My readers expect more than that from my column. They expect to reap the value of my vast expertise."

Lee gave her an amused look as he repeated, "Your 'vast expertise'? And just how much _experience_ do you have with dealing with a husband who doesn't want to eat your fancy cooking, Rosemary?"

Rosemary scowled at him which cause him to smile. "Oh, you know what I mean." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she returned her attention to her letters.

Lee chuckled and said, "I'm going to go and get a drink then what do you say you pack that up for the night and we go and have supper at Abigail's. I understand there's fresh fish on the menu again, courtesy of Frank Hogan."

Rosemary smiled at him and then suddenly a look of horror filled her face. "Abigail! Frank! I completely forgot!" Jumping to her feet she asked anxiously, "What time is it?"

"Quarter past five," Lee replied, looking at her in confusion as she scrambled to gather her belongings. "Rosemary, what's wrong?"

"I completely forgot that I promised Frank to cook supper for him and Abigail tonight," Rosemary replied without stopping in her task.

"You did?"

"Yes, Frank was talking to Elizabeth and I at the barn dance Friday night and said that he wanted to do something special for Abigail. Elizabeth suggested a romantic dinner and told him about the time Jack had gotten Abigail to help him plan a romantic dinner for him and Elizabeth when they first started courting. Frank loved the idea and I volunteered to cook the meal at my place and then bring it over to the café; Elizabeth is supposed to get Abigail away from the café after the dinner rush to give Frank and I a chance to set it up. If I don't get going I'm going to be late delivering dinner."

"How about we plan to have dinner at the café tomorrow night?" Lee suggested.

Rosemary stood up, her arms now full with her belongings and smiled at him. "I'd like that." Then after placing a kiss on his cheek she turned to leave. Lee smiled after her for a moment before heading over to the bar to order a drink.

Just as Rosemary reached the door Charles entered to saloon. He held the door open for her and bid her a good evening before making his way towards where William was sitting.

"I sent Robert a telegram to let him know that it'll be a few more days before we're both back in the office," Charles said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Did he reply back?" William asked.

Charles nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "He said that everything was going smoothly and not to worry. He's got it all under control and will be just fine until we get back."

William nodded, happy to know that he had some good men working for him that he could rely on when the need arose.

Gesturing to the banner hanging from the balcony he remarked, "So I see that Elizabeth's engagement to Thornton is common knowledge."

Charles nodded, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Elizabeth's students presented that to Jack and Elizabeth the other night during the impromptu engagement party that the town threw them just after they got engaged."

"The town threw them an engagement party?" William was surprised to hear that.

Charles nodded again. "I swear I have _never_ seen a party put together so quickly and it had everything: food, presents, music."

William frowned. "You actually attended their engagement party?"

The younger man looked uncomfortable. "Yes and no." When William looked at him expectantly he explained, "I stood on the upper balcony and watched for a little while."

"You were spying on them?" William asked his frown deepening slightly.

Charles hesitated for a moment before admitting, "I couldn't help myself. I have to admit, though, that I'm glad I did. I finally allowed myself to really look at the two of them together and I have to say I have never seen Elizabeth so happy. As much as I hate to admit it, she and Jack love each other very much."

William was surprised to hear Charles say such a thing. "So are you saying that you don't think Elizabeth is making a mistake by marrying Jack Thornton?"

Charles was silent for several minutes as he contemplated his answer. Finally he replied, "If you had asked me that question last week I would have answered that I thought she was making the biggest mistake of her life and would come to regret marrying Jack. However after spending the last few days here in Hope Valley, in Jack and Elizabeth's company, I have to admit, in all fairness, that Jack and Elizabeth are right for each other. Jack is a good man. All reports I've heard about him show him to be hard-working, generous, loyal and completely in love with Elizabeth. I'm sure Elizabeth told you about the schoolhouse he built for her."

William was shocked. "No, I don't remember her saying anything about it. Was this something recent?"

"Apparently he donated a rather large sum of money - reward money that he had been given for catching a pretty nasty gang of thieves - earlier in the year so that the town could build a schoolhouse/church. He then put in hours and hours of labor to build it and have it ready for the new school year…all because of Elizabeth."

William raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're telling me that Jack built Elizabeth a schoolhouse? She's not teaching here in the saloon anymore?"

"No, she's not. By the time Elizabeth got back to Hamilton after her first visit Jack had almost single-handedly built the schoolhouse/church," Charles said. "Even though Jack claims it was for the benefit of the whole town, the townspeople say it was clearly a labour of love."

William had to admit he was impressed. He hadn't known that Jack had done such a thing - or that he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Apparently his newest building project is a house," Charles informed him. "He's building a house for himself and Elizabeth near the pond. He drafted the plans and everything. From what I've been told it's Elizabeth's dream home."

William's level of esteem for Jack Thornton rose again. Something else caught his noticed too.

"I'm very surprised to hear you speak about Thornton in such a positive way, especially given the fact that you came all the way here to propose to her yourself."

Charles hesitated again before replying, "I love Elizabeth very much and it's true I would love nothing more than to be able to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, but that's not what she wants. So, the best I can hope for now is to be her friend. It's going to take me some time to be able to do that without pain, but in the meantime I want her to be happy and it's very obvious that Jack Thornton makes her happy. So as an act of friendship I am going to do my best to help you appreciate that the son-in-law you _are_ getting is actually a decent one despite the fact that I deeply wish that _I_ could be that son-in-law. Unfortunately we don't always get what we wish for."

William lifted his eyebrow again in surprise, however before he could reply their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the approach of the well-dressed man whom William had been observing earlier. The man greeted Charles with an amused grin.

"Well, I see you _still_ weren't able to escape Hope Valley, Charlie. Perhaps you're enjoying our little town more than you want to admit."

"Not exactly," Charles replied looking at the other man ruefully. "I'm afraid my departure was waylaid again by the unexpected arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher."

The other man looked at William in surprise as Charles made the introductions. "William Thatcher may I present Lee Coulter."

"The owner of the sawmill," William remarked in understanding. Extending his hand to shake Lee's he invited him to sit down. "I've heard lots of good things from Charles about your operation."

"Thank you, sir," Lee acknowledged with a smile. "We greatly appreciate your business."

"How are you liking living in Hope Valley?"

Lee's smile broadened. "I love it. Hope Valley is truly a wonderful community. What I especially love is how everyone rallies around each other here; we're very close-knit. Like one big family."

"Elizabeth has described it the same way," William commented as he glanced around at the various townspeople in the bar. "I have to admit I've never lived in a small town such as this. I've spent my whole life in Hamilton; even most of my business trips are to busy city centres. I must admit I don't understand either Elizabeth's or Julie's apparent love for this place."

"Hope Valley grows on you," Lee assured him. "So do the people."

William considered Lee's words for a moment before asking, "So what do you know about this house that Jack is building for him and my daughter?"

Lee gave him a coy look. "What makes you think that I know anything about the house that Jack is building?"

"Well, seeing as you are the town's only lumbar supplier I figured you would be the one to know."

Lee chuckled. "Well, one thing I can tell you, it's no sugar shack. Jack has designed a beautiful home for himself and Elizabeth and I can't tell you how excited they both are about it. Rosemary and I are so happy for them."

William studied Lee for a moment. Even though he had only just met the other man William liked him. He was mannerly and well-spoken and from he'd heard from Charles he was an honest, hard-working, conscientious business man with a good head on his shoulders. William instinctively felt as if he could trust him. "How well do you know Jack Thornton?"

"Pretty well," Lee replied. "Since I moved in to town Jack has become one of my closest friends."

"So you must have a pretty high opinion of him to consider him to be such a good friend," William stated matter-of-factly.

"I have a very high opinion of Jack," Lee assured him seriously. "I would trust him with my life. He is one of the most loyal, dependable, courageous men that I have ever met. And something else I know about him is that he is head-over-heels in love with your daughter. I watched him build that schoolhouse so that Elizabeth would have a proper place to teach. He spent ever moment he could spare from the time he returned from Hamilton until Elizabeth's return getting it ready for her. I have never seen a man more single-minded."

William nodded his head and withdrew from the conversation and in to his thoughts.

Perhaps he had been too hasty in his judgment of Jack. From what he'd heard from both Charles, his rival, and Lee Coulter, his friend, Jack was the type of son-in-law that most men would be proud to have. Just because he wasn't from a wealthy or socially-connected family it didn't mean that he was unworthy of Elizabeth.

 _Times are changing, Father._ Julie had told him angrily. _And you have to change with it._

As much as he hated to admit it Julie was right. And If he didn't want to lose both of his younger daughters _he was_ going to have to change his attitude about certain things - and fast.

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Chapter 20: Love is All That Really Matters**

 **While Grace waits in Abigail's cafe for her daughters to return she contemplates her thoughts and feelings about Elizabeth's engagement to Jack Thornton - and gets help from an unexpected source.**


	20. Love is All That Really Matters

**Author's Note: Well, I had originally intended to have this story finished by the time Season 3** ** _started_** **\- I guess I seriously missed that deadline! Perhaps I'll have it finished by the time Season 4 airs (Yes, it is official! There is going to be a Season 4!) Anyway, please bear with me since life (or my muse) doesn't always co-operate with me when it comes to completing this story. I** ** _will_** **get there eventually. Thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Chapter 20: Love is All That Really Matters**

Grace Thatcher took a sip of her tea as she watched the comings and goings of the inhabitants of Hope Valley out one of the windows of Abigail's Café.

It was a little after five and she had been patiently waiting for either Julie or Agatha to return. Abigail had informed her that Julie had gone for a walk around the pond a little while ago and that Agatha had gone over to the Mercantile to pick up a few things and should be back soon. She had also admitted that she didn't know where Elizabeth was but suspected that she was somewhere with Jack and didn't know when she'd return. That was okay with Grace; she needed some time to think before she spoke to Elizabeth again. She was struggling to come to terms with the fact that her daughter was _engaged_ to the Mountie.

Ever since Elizabeth was born, ever since all the girls were born, Grace had envisioned the kind of life she wanted for them; the type of man she wanted for them to marry. She had always pictured them well settled with wealthy husbands; either a doctor, a lawyer, or a prominent businessman like her husband. A Northwest Mounted policeman had never been on her list. In fact for the past few years both she and William had had their hopes set on Elizabeth returning to Hamilton and marrying Charles.

The Kensingtons had been family friends ever since before William and Grace had gotten married. William had gone to college with Charles' father, Charles Kensington the second, while Grace and Mary Kensington had been best friends since childhood. It was Mary's brother Richard, another friend of William and Charles, who had introduced the two couples to each other. Grace knew that Charles and Mary were just as set on a marriage between their son and Elizabeth as she and William had been. Grace wasn't sure how she was going to explain to their long-time friends that that marriage was never going to take place.

Grace just couldn't understand why Elizabeth loved her life in Hope Valley so much. She knew that having met Jack was only a part of its appeal. Elizabeth was just as much enamoured with the town as she was with the Mountie. Grace just didn't understand how such a well-bred lady as her daughter, who had been raised with all the advantages of society, could find a place such as Hope Valley appealing. And now it appeared that Julie was following in her older sister's footsteps.

Grace shifted her gaze from the window to the busy Café. Abigail and Clara were bustling about serving customers their dinner and catching up on snippets of gossip along the way. There wasn't an empty table in the place. It was clear that Abigail's cooking was very popular among the town's inhabitants; especially among the millworkers. Elizabeth had bragged about Abigail's exceptional cooking skills while she'd been in Hamilton, even claiming that her friend's abilities rivalled those of their family's most extensively trained cooks.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Mrs. Thatcher?" Abigail Stanton asked curiously, suddenly breaking into Grace's thoughts.

"No, the tea is fine for now, Mrs. Stanton," Grace assured her with a small smile. "I don't really have much of an appetite at the moment, though it does smell very good in here."

"Well if you change your mind, please let me know," Abigail said with a soft smile. "We have fresh fish on the menu today."

"Thank you."

As Abigail moved off to help some other customers Grace turned her attention back to the window, once again observing some of the local inhabitants as they went about their various activities. Grace cringed as a few more dirt-covered millworkers headed towards Abigail's . She couldn't understand why Abigail allowed the men to track dirt and sawdust all through her restaurant. How hard would it be for them to go home and clean up before coming to the café to eat? Surely Abigail could impose a few restrictions, especially for the comfort of her other customers. Though Grace was surprised when she realized that no one else seem to take notice of the men's dishevelled or even down right dirty appearance.

"Abigail," Grace heard an unfamiliar voice say in a low tone from somewhere behind her.

"Can I get you something, Florence?" Abigail asked her customer in a normal voice.

Florence kept her voice low as she asked, "Did I hear you call that woman over there 'Mrs. Thatcher'?"

"Yes," Abigail confirmed, a hint of amusement in her tone. "That's Grace Thatcher."

"As in a relative of the Miss Thatchers we all know?" the woman asked eagerly.

Grace frowned slightly at the nosiness of the other woman.

"Yes she is," Abigail replied. "She's Elizabeth and Julie's mother."

"She must be here for Jack and Elizabeth's wedding," another unfamiliar voice commented.

Grace turned her head just enough to be able to spy the three women out of the corner of her eye. Abigail was standing beside a table where two women - one dark haired the other a red-head - sat.

"She must be so pleased," Florence said eagerly. "After all she's getting a very fine son-in-law in Jack. He is one of the best men I have ever met."

"I don't know, Florence, perhaps Mrs. Thatcher is here to try and stop the wedding," the other woman said solemnly. "Don't forget about Charles Kensington. I'm sure he's not just coming to Hope Valley because of his business with Lee's sawmill."

"Do you think he came to propose to Elizabeth?" Florence asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"I would say it's definitely a possibility," the other woman commented.

"What do you think, Abigail?" Florence asked curiously. "Do you think that Charles Kensington had planned to propose to Elizabeth?"

Knowing how close Elizabeth was to Abigail Grace found herself keenly interested in finding out what the woman had to say.

"What I think is that Elizabeth would not appreciate us gossiping about her," Abigail told the two women firmly. "Besides whether Charles planned to propose to Elizabeth or not is rather a moot point since Elizabeth is now engaged to Jack."

"Oh, Abigail, don't be a spoil sport," Florence scolded gently. "We're just talking. Besides don't you think it makes it much more romantic to think that Elizabeth turned down the wealthy business man for the poorer Mountie because she loves him more than she loves wealth and society."

"Especially since Charles Kensington is no doubt the man that her parents prefer she marry," the other woman added. "After all, he is clearly a man of both wealth and society."

"Both Charles and Jack are good men," Abigail said diplomatically. "Elizabeth would have done well had she accepted either one. It just so happens that she loves Jack more than she loves Charles."

"I know for a while Jack doubted that she did," the red-haired woman said solemnly. "In fact I think he almost broke things off with her because he was sure she preferred Charles over him."

Grace was surprised to hear that; Surprised, yet a tad bit hopeful. Perhaps something could be done about their engagement after all. If they played on Jack's fears...

"How do you know?" Florence questioned eagerly.

"About a week ago, shortly after they got back from Hamilton, I bumped into the two of them walking down the street; they were apparently having a serious discussion. Actually a disagreement would be more like it. When I told them about the barn dance and asked them if they were going to go together they both had an excuse for not attending."

"Something obviously changed since by the time the dance happened they were engaged," Florence observed.

"They worked everything out," Abigail said simply.

"How so?" Florence asked with obvious curiosity.

Abigail hesitated for a moment before replying, "Let's just say that they talked things out and were finally honest with each other about their feelings."

"Meaning?" Florence pressed.

"Meaning," Abigail repeated, once again hesitating before saying, "that Jack realized that Charles posed no threat to his relationship with Elizabeth."

"I'm so glad he did," their red-headed companion said. "They are perfect for each other."

Grace heard a soft chuckle and then Florence said, her tone a little lower again. "Do you remember when they both first came to town? I'm sure you remember that at first none of us thought that she'd last here for a week let alone stay permanently. "

"Not all of us were as cynical as you are, Florence," Abigail told her kindly but firmly.

"Well even Constable Thornton was sure she'd pack up and leave on the next stage. In fact I believe he was counting on it since he didn't want to be in Hope Valley to start with. Apparently he was suppose to be posted in Cape Fullerton but got reassigned here to babysit Elizabeth when she first arrived. I guess her father had called in a favour to make sure his little princess was safe."

Grace was surprised by that piece of news. She'd had no idea that William had contacted the Mounties to have a constable stationed in Hope Valley to keep an eye on Elizabeth. How ironic that William was responsible for Jack and Elizabeth meeting in the first place.

"And Hope Valley has benefitted from having a full-time Mountie as courageous and dedicated as Jack Thornton," Abigail commented seriously.

"And don't forget that when Jack _was_ reassigned to Cape Fullerton he soon found a way to come back to Hope Valley," the other woman reminded them.

"You mean after that business with the Tolliver gang?" Florence asked. "That's also when he earned that reward money that he used to build the school for Elizabeth so she didn't have to teach in the saloon anymore."

Once again Grace was surprised by the news. She'd had no idea that Elizabeth was no longer teaching in the saloon. The last she'd heard the town was talking about building a school/church but didn't have the necessary funds.

"He built the school/church for the whole town," Abigail said with a smile in her tone.

"Oh, Abigail, don't be naïve," Florence mildly reproved. "Jack may have claimed that he was donating the money for the benefit of the town, but everybody knows he did it for Elizabeth. He also spent all that time building it too."

"It was a labour of love," the other woman said wistfully.

There was another chuckle from the table behind Grace.

"What's so funny?" Abigail asked in confusion.

"It definitely wasn't love when they first met," Florence pointed out. "And it's no wonder; she _was_ such a princess when she first arrived."

"She wasn't a princess, Florence," Abigail defended. "She may not have known how to do a lot of things for herself, but she learned very quickly."

"Only because you took her in after she burnt down the teacherage and lost all her belongings the first night she was here. Admit it, even you were expecting her to hop the first stage back to Hamilton."

"But she didn't and the town is a better place because she stayed."

"I guess that's true," Florence agreed. "Both she and Jack have been a valuable addition to our little town."

"Remember when she went into the coal mine with all the women to help us keep our homes?" The red-haired woman commented.

"She certainly didn't look like a princess all covered in coal dust like the rest of us," Florence remarked. "Then there was the time that she found your little Rosaleen."

"Yes, I thought I had lost her forever." There were tears in the other woman's voice as she spoke. "She also helped her speak again. When she stopped talking after the disaster I had no idea why. I am so thankful that Elizabeth was finally able to get through and find out what was going on with my little girl."

"There, there, Molly," Florence said consolingly. "Rosaleen is doing amazingly well for being so young when she had to deal with such a terrible, life-changing tragedy."

"I credit Elizabeth for that," Molly admitted. "She has done wonders for the children of this town."

"She was exactly what we needed right when we needed it," Grace was surprised by the other woman's glowing remark of Elizabeth. Elizabeth had mentioned Florence Blakely in her letters home and had usually painted her as a cynical, "glass half empty" type of woman who was hard to impress or please; apparently some of the children were even afraid of her.

"Well I am so glad that she and Jack were able to work things out," Molly commented sincerely. "I know Rosaleen was so afraid that Elizabeth would leave Hope Valley to marry the 'Hamilton man', as she calls him."

"Well, she need not worry," Florence said with conviction."I would say that Miss Thatcher and Constable Thornton are permanent fixtures in Hope Valley, especially now that they're getting married and building a house."

Grace was surprised to hear that Jack and Elizabeth were building a house.

"Where are they building?" Molly asked curiously.

"Jack bought a piece of land down by the pond," Abigail replied.

"When does he plan to start building?" Was Molly's next question.

"As soon as Lee has the logs ready," Abigail replied.

"Does he plan on having it ready by the time they get married?" Florence questioned in dismay. "I mean isn't the wedding just next month? I don't imagine he wants to take his bride to live in the jail while he works on the house."

Grace heard Abigail chuckle. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

"And if Jack's will is as strong as it was when it came to completing the schoolhouse then their house should be completed in record time," Molly remarked with a soft chuckle.

Suddenly Grace found herself burning with curiosity to see the schoolhouse that Jack had built for Elizabeth.

After placing some money on the table to cover her tea she rose to her feet. Instantly Abigail appeared at her side.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Thatcher?"

"Everything is just fine," Grace assured her. "I just thought I'd take a walk and stretch my legs. I could use a stroll after spending so much time riding in a train and on a stagecoach."

"Well, if you need anything more please don't hesitate to ask," Abigail told her.

Grace gave her a warm smile and assured her she would before turning and leaving the café.

It took her a few minutes to locate the schoolhouse but she didn't mind. For the first time since arriving she allowed herself to truly look at the town. While doing so she tried to look at it from Elizabeth's point-of-view; without prejudice or judgement. What she found surprised her.

The town was actually well equipped with several shops and services that Grace hadn't expected to find in such a small area. She followed the board sidewalk as far as it went before stepping off and following the well-worn path to the schoolhouse/church that Jack had built for Elizabeth.

Climbing the front steps she slipped inside the building, her eyes carefully examining every inch of the interior. The workmanship was superb. Grace found herself picturing Jack, hammer firmly in hand, pounding nail after nail as the building took shape under his skilled hands.

"He must really love her," Grace said in a soft tone, feelings of awe and wonderment filling her. "To build and finance a building like this just so she had a proper place to teach. He must love her very much."

"Yes, he does," a male voice said from behind her nearly scaring Grace out of her life.

Turning around she found a man with longish hair and a moustache and beard standing at the desk at the front of the room. There was an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Grace took a breath to try and calm her racing heart. "It's quite alright, Mr.…"

"Frank Hogan," he supplied. "I'm the pastor here in Hope Valley."

Grace nodded in understanding as she slowly approached him. "So you share this building with Elizabeth."

"Yes, Miss Thatcher uses it during the weekdays for school and I claim it the rest of the time," Frank explained. Then after a moment he asked, "Are you a friend of Miss Thatcher's?"

Grace smiled. "I guess you could say that; I'm her mother."

Surprise filled the pastor's face but he extended his hand and acknowledged, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Thatcher. Welcome to Hope Valley. I expect you're here to help Elizabeth prepare for her wedding next month."

"Actually, no," Grace told him honestly. "My husband and I actually came in search of our wayward daughter, Julie and her co-conspiring aunt."

"Ah, yes, I had the privilege of meeting the two Miss Thatchers the other evening," he said with a smile. "Very charming women."

"Yes, they can be," Grace said wryly once again glancing around the room.

"Jack does nice work, doesn't he?" Frank commented. "Though he did have some help from some of the other men in the town."

Grace turned to look at the man standing before her. After giving him an appraising look for several moment she finally decided to give voice to her thoughts.

"Pastor, I'm worried about Elizabeth."

"In what way?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm afraid that she's not thinking clearly and has allowed her head to be turned by a handsome face in red surge."

"In other words, you don't approve of Jack and Elizabeth's engagement," Frank said plainly.

"Her father and I didn't even approve of their courtship let alone their engagement," Grace told him honestly. "We tolerated it but didn't really approve. We kept hoping that she would come to her senses on her own."

Finding it hard to face him now that she'd made her confession she turned and walked towards the wall, pretending to be intent on examining the childish drawings displayed there.

"May I ask what it is about Jack that you disapprove of?"

Grace sighed as she said, "It isn't Jack that we disapprove of per se, it's more that we had other hopes with regards to whom Elizabeth would marry."

"Charles Kensington," Frank said.

Grace turned to look at him, mildly surprised that he knew about Charles.

Before she could voice the thought he smiled and shrugged. "It's a small town, everyone pretty much knows everybody else's business."

Grace gave him an annoyed look. "I'm beginning to realize that."

"Well, in a lot of ways it's a good thing," he told her. "The residents of Hope Valley are like one big family, which means that we look out for each; we help each other out. Jack and Elizabeth are a big part of that."

"Tell me truthfully, Pastor, what sort of man in Constable Thornton?" Grace asked him forthrightly. "William and I know virtually nothing about him save for what Elizabeth has told us in her letters. Would we be doing the right thing by giving our blessing to their marriage instead of making her come back to Hamilton and the life that she _should_ have?"

"Something that I have come to appreciate is that we have very little control over who it is that we fall in love with; Our hearts tend to get involved far quicker than our minds want to allow. Another thing I've learned is that we have even less control over who someone else falls in love with. Now in some cases that can be a bad thing; some people's hearts can lead them down a treacherous road and their loved ones can be powerless to do anything about it. But that's not the case with Jack and Elizabeth. Your daughter is one of the lucky ones who's heart has led her to a good man; a man who loves her with all his heart and soul and who will take care of her and stand by her for the rest of his life."

"But how long will that be?" Grace asked, deep concern filling her. Walking back towards the front pew she sat down and added, "In Jack's line of work who knows what could happen. He could be shot down tomorrow by some criminal."

"And I could walk outside and be trampled by a horse or run down by Mayor Gowen's car," Frank said realistically as he sat down beside her. "None of us know what tomorrow will bring. 'Do not fret over tomorrow, for tomorrow will do its own fretting; a day's evil is a sufficiency for that day'*"

"Okay, so Jack's dangerous line of work aside, what about his financial and social situation?" Grace remarked. "How is he ever going to look after Elizabeth the way that she deserves; the way she was raised?"

"From what I understand, Elizabeth isn't concerned with having a lot of material possessions," he commented. "From what I understand she is quite content with what she has living here in Hope Valley _and_ is more than delighted with the house that Jack intends to build for them." He shifted on the pew to look at her more fully. "I understand that as a mother you would want your daughter to have the very best of everything; every parent wants that for their child. However for Elizabeth I think that all she wants from you is your blessing to live the life that she's chosen; the life that makes her happy and fulfilled. The life that she's eagerly looking forward to spending with Jack. And for what it's worth, I don't think any parents could ask for a better son-in-law than Jack Thornton."

Grace gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your input, Pastor Hogan. I hope that I can learn to accept Elizabeth's choices without this heavy feeling in my stomach. Now if I can only figure out what to do with her sister. Julie's even more headstrong than Elizabeth; and she's also in love with a Thornton."

"Jack's younger brother, Tom," Frank stated knowingly. "Yeah, I've heard all about the two of them from Jack."

Grace shook her head. "I just don't understand how two of my daughters can fall for men of such…" she stopped herself for a moment before saying, "...such different backgrounds than they come from."

"Different in some ways, but not in others," Frank commented wisely. "Jack and Tom may not come from wealthy or socially connected backgrounds, but they have the same feelings and desires as anybody else. They laugh, they love, they hope, they hurt, they need, they fear and I'm sure that on occasion they cry. They aren't any different than you are. And from what I've heard they both love your daughters very much."

"Have you met Tom?" Grace asked curiously.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Frank admitted. "But Jack speaks highly of his brother. He said that he's had some rough times, but that he seems to be turning his life around. Anybody can make mistakes, but its how a man recovers from them that counts."

Grace nodded thoughtfully allowing herself to take to heart everything the man had said.

Just then the front door opened and a young woman with blond hair and her arms full of papers came in, "Pastor Frank...oh, I'm sorry." She had stopped short upon seeing Grace. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay, Rosemary," Frank assured her rising to his feet and moving towards the young woman. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we're still meeting at seven at Abigail's," Rosemary asked, lowering her voice as she addressed him.

"Yes, Elizabeth is supposed to get Abigail away from the café at quarter to seven and keep her away for about half an hour. That'll give us about fifteen minutes to set everything up."

"No problem," Rosemary assured him. "I'm heading home now to get everything ready. Abigail still doesn't suspect anything?"

"No," Frank assured her. "Elizabeth is supposed to be taking her over to Dottie's to do fittings for the bridesmaid dresses. Apparently Dottie is going to help Clara sew some of the dresses."

Grace watched as Rosemary frowned. "I wonder why Elizabeth didn't ask me, after all she knows that I'm a good seamstress, you would think…"

"Rosemary," Frank interrupted her mid-rant. When the woman stopped and looked at him he reminded her, "Dinner."

"Oh, yes, dinner...it will be ready at seven o'clock sharp," she assured him and then turned on her heels and hurried out of the building.

Frank chuckled as he watched the younger woman leave and then turned back to Grace. "You know, that young lady right there is living proof of how much Jack loves Elizabeth."

Grace frowned in confusion. "How so?"

Sitting back down on the pew beside Grace he said, "Word has it that she and Jack were engaged a few years ago when she broke it off to go to New York and act on the stage. I guess it had been a life long dream of hers to perform in New York. Anyway, two years passed and in the meantime Jack had moved to Hope Valley and met Elizabeth. Shortly after the two began courting, Rosemary suddenly showed up in town looking for Jack. She had had a change of heart and had decided that New York wasn't everything she'd hoped it to be so she'd shown up in town hoping to pick things up where she'd left off with Jack; but he wasn't interested in going back and told her so. Apparently it had taken a while for Rosemary to accept the fact that Jack had chosen Elizabeth over her, but eventually she did."

"Jack must have been flattered to have two women interested in him," Grace commented imagining the young man strutting about proudly leading both her daughter and Rosemary on, encouraging their attentions.

"Frustrated is more like it," Frank assured her. "His heart belonged solely to Elizabeth and it made him feel awkward when Rosemary tried to come between them. Jack loves your daughter very much."

"And she loves him too," Grace sighed in resignation. "I guess William and I are just going to have to get used to the idea of having a Mountie as a son-in-law."

"I don't think you can do anything else," Frank told her honestly.

Grace paused for a moment before she said in a grateful tone, "I want to thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I really do appreciate it. I have to admit I find change very hard, but it seems that it's about to be forced upon me whether I like it or not."

"'The world as we have created it is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changed without changing our thinking,'#" quoted Frank.

"That's very profound," she commented, impressed by his comment.

"I read it somewhere and couldn't help but note the truth of the words," he told her.

"Julie's been trying to tell her father and I basically the same thing," Grace admitted. "That times are changing and that we have to change with it. I didn't want to agree with her but now I'm starting to see I don't have any other option. It's either that or lose two of my precious daughters and I definitely don't want that to happen."

"Do you trust your daughters, Mrs. Thatcher?" Frank asked her boldly.

Grace was slightly taken aback by the question. "Yes, of course."

"Do you trust that they we're raised to make wise decisions?"

"They were certainly raised to make wise decisions, but I'm not sure if they always will," Grace replied honestly.

"Well then, in times of doubt rely on that trust that you have in them," he told her. "It's like faith in God, the more you exercise it and see positive results the stronger your faith gets. So the more you trust your daughters to know what is the best decision for _them_ and you see it work out well than the stronger your trust _and faith_ in them will get."

Grace sighed slightly. "You're right, I have to learn to trust them more, to trust that the decisions they make for their lives will work out, even if I don't always agree."

"But it doesn't hurt to be there for them too if it doesn't," he added wisely. "After all, not _every_ decision will be a wise one."

Grace extended her hand to Frank as she rose to her feet. "Thank you so much, Pastor Hogan. I have to admit I feel so much better after talking to you."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Thatcher," he assured her. "I hope to have to pleasure of seeing you and Mr. Thatcher often during your stay."

"Well that's very likely considering it appears that we have a wedding to plan for," Grace commented with a light laugh. "I trust you'll be the one performing the ceremony."

"That's what I've been told."

"Well then, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other than." Then after bidding him good day Grace turned and headed for the door of the church/school. Pausing for a moment she turned back and once again surveyed the large room. "Yes, Jack Thornton is a good man who clearly loves Elizabeth." Then giving Frank another smile she left the building her heart feeling light and her thoughts of the future more positive than before.

*Matthew 6:34 - Byington

# Albert Einstein (1879-1955); whether this quote was made by 1912 or if it would have been known in Canada at that time I don't know, so I'm taking a little poetic license in using it.

 **Coming soon:**

 **Chapter 21: Change of Heart**

While having a quiet dinner together in the jail, Jack and Elizabeth discuss how to help her parents come around and accept their engagement. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Elizabeth's family (her parents, Julie and Agatha). How will the conversation go now?


	21. A Change of Heart

_Author's Note: My deepest apologies for neglecting this story for so long. Unfortunately life interfered greatly this summer - so much so that I virtually did not even have a summer (I live and work right on the ocean and only got to go swimming once this summer (and that was late May). Anyway, things seem to be finally settling down and my muse has started to emerge again from the tiny corner it had been unceremoniously shoved into during the chaos of this summer. So, without further ado I proudly present…_

 **Chapter 21: Change of Heart**

Jack smiled with satisfaction as he surveyed the table he had just finished setting. Despite the fact that he had little to work with he was proud of the cozy table for two. Two candles sat in the middle of the table in crystal candleholders that he had purchased when he had last been in Hamilton. They had cost him a fair bit but he knew Elizabeth would appreciate them. He planned to present them to her as an engagement gift. For a while he had been bemoaning the fact that he had spent the money since it was looking as if he and Elizabeth weren't going to last, but now he was glad that he had something special to give her to commemorate their engagement.

His smile broadened as he realized that it would only be a little over three weeks before Elizabeth became his wife. It had taken them a long time to get to this point. So much time had been wasted on misunderstandings and uncertainties. Now they seemed silly. How could he have ever thought that Elizabeth loved Charles more than him? Now when he thought about it he felt embarrassed. Elizabeth had never once said that Charles was anything more to her than a dear old friend; just like Rosemary was to him. He was just glad that they had finally gotten everything straightened out and would very soon be husband and wife.

A noise from the cells pulled Jack out of his musings and drew his attention towards his lone prisoner. The counterfeiter that Jack had arrested had been collected over the weekend by Sam and his men and taken to stand trial with his partner; Inspector Houston was coming to collect Bill himself. He had sent a telegram that had been very specific about the matter; no one else was to collect Bill but him. Jack had to admit that he found the command a bit strange if not excessive but Houston was his superior so he obediently followed the order.

Jack felt a twinge of disappointment as he looked at his old friend. It saddened him to think that the man he had looked up to for so long was dirty; but he couldn't refute the evidence he had found. Even Houston had said that they had been investigating Bill for a long time because they had strongly suspected that he was involved with the counterfeiters. Jack couldn't understand how someone could throw away their career - their life - for greedy gains.

Of course Bill claimed that he was innocent; that _he_ had been investigating who in the Mounted Police was involved in the counterfeit ring. His suspect was Houston. Jack wanted to believe his innocence, he truly did, but he knew he couldn't let sentiment cloud the facts. And the facts all pointed to Bill as being the guilty party.

Jack watched as Bill paced his cell in growing agitation. When Jack had returned from his walk with Elizabeth Bill had all but pleaded with him to believe his side of the story. He claimed that Houston wasn't coming to escort him back to Hamilton for trial but to kill him. Bill claimed that as soon as they left Hope Valley that Houston would put a bullet in his back and then claim that Bill was trying to make a run for it. Jack had remained unmoved by Bill's pleas; though he had secretly decided that once the inspector arrived he would be observing him very closely.

The sound of the door opening broke Jack out of his musings and he turned his attention away from Bill to greet Elizabeth with a warm smile, putting all thoughts of Bill and Houston out of his mind for now.

"This looks nice," Elizabeth said as she set the basket she had been carrying down on his desk and looked at the table he had set out for them.

Jack smiled at her approval and moved the lit candles slightly to make room for the food she was unpacking from the basket.

"Roast chicken, potatoes and carrots compliments of Abigail," Elizabeth said as she produced the meal and set it on the table. "And a couple of pieces of apple pie for dessert."

Jack felt his stomach rumble as the aroma of roasted chicken hit his nose. "That smells wonderful."

"It does," Elizabeth agreed as she sat in the chair that Jack pulled out for her. "And what's even better is that I was able to pick it up without running into my family. "

Jack settled into his own chair and gave her a reproving look. "Elizabeth, we can't avoid your family forever."

"Well maybe not my _whole_ family," Elizabeth corrected. "After all Julie and Aunt Agatha are on our side. However I'm perfectly happy avoiding my parents for the remainder of their stay."

"Elizabeth," Jack began but she immediately interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about my family right now, Jack. I want to enjoy this delicious dinner that Abigail prepared for us and spend some time with the man that I'm going to marry in a few weeks. We can talk about my family later."

Jack decided that it was wise to drop the subject for now and moved on to a subject that was important to both of them.

"So I'm planning on getting started on the house as soon as I finish my rounds tomorrow. Lee promised to have the logs delivered bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there to help as soon as I'm finished teaching school," Elizabeth promised. "How long do you think it'll take to build?"

"It all depends on how much time I can spend building it; and how much help I get from our friends and neighbours. I know a lot of them have promised to come help, but building our house isn't their number one priority." Reaching over he gave her hand a warm squeeze. "I'm really hoping to have it finished by the time we get married, but I can't promise it will be."

"And if it isn't than we can always spend however long we need living here in the jail," Elizabeth assured him. "I'm sure your room will be comfortable enough."

Jack's stomach constricted slightly at the thought. He cast a glance out of the corner of his eye at Bill as he thought of all the potential criminals Elizabeth could be exposed to while living in the jail; even temporarily.

Looking back to Elizabeth he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"I know, but if it does we'll manage," she said. "One way or another."

Their conversation turned to other topics, including wedding and honeymoon plans. Jack had insisted on making all the arrangements for their honeymoon, refusing to give her any details.

"That's not fair," she objected.

He grinned at her. "It's just as fair as you keeping your wedding dress a secret."

"But that's tradition," she claimed.

"Well, so's this," he retorted mischievously.

She disagreed with him and tried hard to get more information out of him but he expertly deflected her questions revealing nothing. Finally she relented and changed the subject.

"I can't wait to meet your mother," Elizabeth told him.

Jack noticed the look of apprehension that passed through her eyes as she said the words. He smiled softly but instead of addressing her nervousness he reached over and said confidently, "She is going to love you."

Elizabeth gave him a forced smile then said, "Julie will be happy to hear that Tom is coming to town."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "But will your father be happy?"

Elizabeth's smile turned wry. "Not likely."

Jack chuckled again then after a pause admitted, "I can't wait for my mother to meet your father. I think he may be in for more than he bargains with her."

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled and after another pause said, "Let's just say that my mother is not as _refined_ as most women that your father is used to dealing with. She can ride, shoot and hunt as well as any man. Not to mention the fact that she's quite a poker player. She's also very good at telling you exactly what she thinks about any given subject."

The nervous look returned to Elizabeth's face. "She sounds interesting."

Jack squeezed her hand again. "Don't worry, Elizabeth, I _promise_ you that my mother is going to love you. I have already told her all about you and she's eager to meet you. The most important thing to her is that I'm happy and that you love me as much as I love you."

"Which I do," Elizabeth quickly interjected.

Jack smiled. "I know. So please, don't worry about meeting my mother."

"I'll try not to," she promised. "But it's hard not to worry, especially after how things went with my family meeting you."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Jack lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "We'll win them over."

Elizabeth smiled at him and leaned forward. Jack met her halfway, kissing her tenderly.

Just then the front door opened startling the couple and causing them to spring away from each other. Jack noticed Elizabeth's cheeks had turned red before he turned to see who had intruded on their cozy dinner.

"Father! Mother!" Elizabeth sprang to her feet, her face growing even more red; from anger or embarrassment Jack wasn't sure.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher acknowledged his daughter then turned his attention to Jack. "Constable."

"Mr. Thatcher," Jack returned. Then reaching out to take Elizabeth's hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze as he asked, "Is there something we can do for you?"

William Thatcher took a step forward, looking at Jack and then Elizabeth before saying, "Actually I'm here to offer you both an apology."

Jack couldn't hide his surprise and neither could Elizabeth.

Taking another step closer to the couple Mr. Thatcher said, "I've come to realize that I was a bit hasty about things." Looking at Elizabeth he added, "I never should have insisted that you leave Hope Valley and resume a courtship with Charles."

"A courtship that never existed," Elizabeth remarked in a pointed tone.

Mr. Thatcher nodded. "Very true." Then after a brief pause he continued, "Elizabeth, please understand that it is very difficult for a father - _any_ father - to let go of their daughter and turn over their care to someone else. It is especially hard when that daughter is living far away from home and falls in love with a man that we don't know."

Looking at Jack he said in a gentle tone, "My concerns are natural, Constable. They are borne out of a father's love for his daughter. Some day when you have a daughter you will understand what I'm talking about."

"Perhaps," Jack acknowledged carefully, "Though I hope that if that time comes I'll take my daughter's thoughts and feelings into consideration before handing down judgment on her choice." Turning he gave Elizabeth a warm smile. "After all if my daughter turns out as smart and as stubborn as her mother I'll have no choice but to trust her."

Elizabeth had smiled at him at first but than she'd opened her mouth as if to protest when he'd called her stubborn. When he had chuckled at her reaction she had clamped her mouth shut and glared weakly at him.

William Thatcher left out a resigned sigh. "I will admit to being overly heavy-handed in my expression of that concern. Instead of spending time getting to know you better I did what I could to push Elizabeth towards Charles hoping that she would change her mind. I realize now how selfish that was of me. Had Elizabeth accepted Charles than that would mean her return to Hamilton where she would be close to her family."

Looking back to Elizabeth he acknowledged, "But that is not what you want . You feel very strongly that your life is here in Hope Valley with Jack. And as hard as it is for me to understand your choice I do understand that it is your choice to make."

There was a slight hesitation before Elizabeth asked, "Does this mean that Jack and I have your blessing?"

William Thatcher looked at his daughter's hopeful expression and smiled. "Yes, my dearest Elizabeth, you and Jack have my blessing to get married."

"Oh, Father!" Elizabeth threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Jack watched as Mr. Thatcher hugged his daughter tightly, tears appearing in the older man's eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth. All I have ever wanted was the best for you.

"I love you, too," Elizabeth returned. Then pulling away she looked at him and asked, "So does this mean you and Mother will be staying in Hope Valley for the wedding?"

Mr. Thatcher looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. "I suppose it does."

Elizabeth let out a squeal of happiness and hugged her father again before releasing him and hugging her mother.

Jack was amazed at the unexpected turn of events. He felt a strong desire to thank the other man for his sudden change of heart, however before he could say anything the front door opened again and Julie came rushing in.

Her tone was breathless as she exclaimed in clear alarm, "Elizabeth, Jack, I just found out that Father and Mother are in town. They came in on the afternoon stage. They're bound to know about your engagement by now so you may want to brace yourself for the tirade that's about to come. You know how hard-nosed Father can be when he's…" She stopped short when she noticed that both her parents were standing in the room.

Elizabeth laughed at Julie's stunned expression and threw her arms around her younger sister, hugging her tightly. "Everything is fine, Julie. In fact everything is just wonderful! Jack and I are getting married and Mother and Father are going to be at the wedding!"

Julie continued to look shocked as she hugged Elizabeth again. "I am so happy for you, Elizabeth. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

"Thank you, Julie," Elizabeth said, her face glowing with happiness.

After releasing her sister Julie turned to her father and asked, "Does this mean that you've changed your mind about Tom too?"

Her father frowned. "This has nothing to do with Tom. This is only about Jack and Elizabeth. I have given _Jack_ my blessing to marry my daughter; that blessing does not extend to all male members of the Thornton family."

"Tom is a good man too," Julie protested emotionally. " _Why_ do you refuse to see that? We deserve to be happy too!Why do Jack and Elizabeth get your approval all of a sudden but Tom and I don't? That's not fair!"

"Well, young lady, life isn't always fair," her father told her pointedly. "Now, we will discuss this later…"

"No, I wish to discuss this _now_ ," Julie informed him defiantly. "Or else next time I promise you I will run away some place where you can never find me!"

"Julie!" Grace Thatcher exclaimed reprovingly. "Do not talk to your father in that manner!"

"Why not? He doesn't listen to me anyway!" Julie cried angrily. "He's just as stubborn and unyielding as ever!"

"Now you listen to me young lady," Mr. Thatcher began in a firm tone, however before he could say any more the front door opened and both Ned Yost and Agatha Thatcher entered.

"William Thatcher, what in heavens name is going on in here?" Agatha asked her brother in a reproving tone. "I can hear you half-way down the street."

"Your niece is being completely unreasonable," William told her as he glared at Julie.

"Well of course she is," Agatha replied dismissively. "She takes after you after all. You were just as stubborn and opinionated at her age."

It was all Jack could do not to laugh at the shocked look on William Thatcher's face at his sister's remark. The shock soon turned to annoyance.

"I was not," he countered.

"Does the name Diane Christie ring any bells?"

Once again William Thatcher seemed to flounder for a response.

"Who was Diane Christie?" Elizabeth asked, glancing between her aunt to her father and then back again.

"She was your father's first crush," Agatha explained. "And the niece of our butler. Her mother worked as a maid in one of the neighbour's houses. Well, young Master William was smitten with her."

"How old was he?" Julie asked curiously.

"Seventeen," her aunt replied. "She was sixteen and very pretty. Well your father was determined to marry her; he even went so far as to inform our parents of the fact."

"What happened?" Julie pressed, obviously intrigued by this unexpected glimpse into her father's history.

"William fought our father tooth and nail about his future marriage to Diane," Agatha continued the tale. "Even threatened to leave home if he wasn't given permission to marry her."

"Did he?" Julie asked, eyeing her father as she asked the question.

"No, I did not," he told her firmly. "I finally listened to my father and took his words to heart; I gave up my foolish notion of marrying Diane."

Agatha scoffed. "Only because when you told Diane your plans she informed you that she had no intention of marrying you because _she_ was in love with someone else. Now stop this foolishness both of you," she told them firmly. "Your making a complete spectacle of yourselves." Then looking at Elizabeth she said in a gentler tone, "Pastor Hogan just asked us if we could remind you that you're suppose to get Abigail out of the café for a little while so that he and Rosemary can set up that surprise dinner."

"Oh, right!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" Then addressing her mother, Julie and Agatha she said, "I could really use your help to keep Abigail busy for about twenty minutes."

"Doing what?" Grace asked curiously.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be at a loss for ideas when Julie suddenly piped up, "We could take her over to the hotel and have her fitted for her bridesmaid dress."

"That's a great idea, Julie," Elizabeth agreed, grabbing her sister by the arm. "Come on, let's go get her." Then tuning to Jack she apologized, "Sorry for running out before dessert."

Jack gave her a good-natured smile. "It's okay, I understand. I'll take a rain check."

Elizabeth smiled at him before rushing out the door with her sister, mother and aunt in tow.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home," Ned Yost said after the women disappeared. Jack noticed a look of disappointment in the older man's eyes as he watched Agatha exit the room.

Jack smiled at him. "Thank you, Ned for looking after Miss Thatcher. I know she appreciates your company."

Jack smiled a little more when he noticed the slight flush that filled the other man's cheeks. "It's my pleasure, Constable." Then after bidding both men goodnight he left the jail leaving Jack alone with William Thatcher.

There was a slight pause before William said to Jack, "I think it's time you and I have a talk, Constable."

Nervousness twisted Jack's stomach as he nodded. After glancing towards the cell where Bill Avery was lying on his bunk pretending not to be listening to the conversation Jack suggested, "Why don't I get us some coffee and we can go and sit on the front porch to talk."

Mr. Thatcher nodded his agreement and Jack moved to pour them both a cup.

It wasn't until they were both seated in the chairs out on the porch that Mr. Thatcher finally spoke. "Promise me, Jack, that you will always take good care of my little girl."

Jack looked at his companion in surprise. In the dim light of the lantern he could see a look of genuine concern on the other man's face.

Pausing for a moment to select his words carefully, Jack said, "Mr. Thatcher, I love your daughter with all my heart and all my soul and I am deeply thankful that she loves me too. During these past two years I have come to appreciate what a special woman she is." Jack couldn't help but smile as various memories from the past two years flitted through his mind. "I have never before met a woman who is just as comfortable on a prairie homestead as she is in a mansion full of servants. Elizabeth is quite willing to try her hand at just about anything and she isn't afraid of getting dirty if she needs to." The memory of Elizabeth covered from head to toe in coal dust came to mind. "There are times I wish she wasn't _so_ stubborn about things, but then I remember that if she wasn't than she probably would never have come out west and therefore we would never have met. I _cannot_ imagine what my life would be like without her. She is the best woman I have ever known."

"Yes she is," Mr. Thatcher agreed. Then after a moment's pause added, "But I no longer have any doubt that she'll be in good hands. Between your assurances and the other fine testimonies I have heard in your behalf since arriving in town I have come to realize that I am gaining a rather fine son-in-law." At Jack's surprised look he explained, "You have some very good friends here who have nothing but good things to say about you."

Jack felt gratitude fill him for the wonderful friendships he had in the small town and wondered who in particular he owed for Mr. Thatcher's change of heart.

"You even managed to win over Charles," the older man continued. "He actually was quite convincing in his arguments in your favour. He seems to feel that you are the _only_ man who will make Elizabeth happy."

"Charles said that?" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

"He did indeed," William smiled.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "What do you know? I guess wonders never cease."

"And now that we have that settled, I only have one more request to make," William Thatcher said solemnly.

"What's that?"

"That you tell me all about this 'dream house' that you're building for my daughter."

Jack smiled broadly at the request and gladly launched into details about his plans for his and Elizabeth's first home.

 _Author's Note: At the end of Season 2 I didn't really care for Bill Avery so I was in no rush to work out a possible storyline for him, but by the end of Season 3 he redeemed himself so now I will work his release from prison into my story._

 _ **Coming Soon (I promise):**_

 **Chapter 22: My Love and Devotion**

 _Frank organizes a romantic dinner for Abigail with the help of Rosemary and Elizabeth. During the course of the dinner Frank tells her how much he appreciates her giving him a second chance and how special she's become to him._

(A/N: Another one of my favourite plot lines from Season 3 - Frank and Abigail's courtship)


	22. My Love and Devotion

**A/N: Once again I wish to apologize for my lengthy absence. Unfortunately I can't put all the blame on a busy schedule (though it has been that). Back in October I binge watched Hallmark's "** _ **Murder She Baked"**_ **series. Then realizing that they are based on a series of books by Joanne Fluke I started binge reading them. Since October 21st I have read the first 10 books in the series. (For all you mystery fans out there I wish to say, if you haven't read the books I sincerely recommend you do. I have been thoroughly enjoying them!) Anyway, after seeing the latest episode of** _ **When Calls the Heart**_ **I decided I really should turn my attention back to my story before the Hearties forget all about it. So, without further ado, here is the latest chapter of my lengthy tale…**

 **Chapter 22: My Love and Devotion**

Frank tugged at his tie and smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of his shirt as he looked at his reflection in the darkened window of the café. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. It had been years - not since he was a teenager in Wyoming - that a female had had such an affect on him.

Studying his reflection in the mirror he rubbed his hand over his whisker-covered face, his mind playing through his life choices since he had left Wyoming. There were several things that he had done over the years that he wished he could forget; sins that he would love to atone for. Unfortunately he had no idea where to start. He had no idea how to ever go about paying back all the people he had cheated; apologize to all the families he had devastated. Back then he hadn't cared; if anything he had laughed at his own ingenuity and scoffed at their gullibility. Then his past had caught up with him.

He didn't think he would ever forget the night he had gotten shot, nor the pure loathing in the eyes of the man who had shot him. And if he were to ever forget, the scar two inches from his heart was sure to remind him. As scary and painful as the experience had been, in actuality Frank owed his shooter his life. That night had been the turning point in his life; it had been when he had promised God that if he survived that he would use the rest of his life doing God's good work. That had been when he had started on the path that had led him to Hope Valley - and to Abigail.

Frank couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he thought of her. Abigail Stanton was probably the most remarkable woman he had ever met. Smart, independent, courageous she had captured Frank's attention almost immediately. It didn't hurt that she was very beautiful. Frank had very quickly developed the habit of eating breakfast at the café just so he could see her first thing every morning. Seeing her welcoming smile always put him in a good mood for the day. Then when she had started seeking him out at other times for advice he had felt greatly honoured. By then he had heard about her heroic efforts to keep the town together after the mine disaster that had cost the lives of 42 men, including her own husband and son. How a woman could make it through something like that and still keep moving forward, bringing an entire town along with her, was truly remarkable. Frank felt truly blessed to have met her; and completely unworthy of her.

"What am I doing?" he asked his reflection in dismay, suddenly second guessing his plans for the evening.

"What on earth possessed me to think that Abigail would ever want to get involved with someone like me; someone with a checkered past and who knows how many more angry gunmen on his trail. She deserves far better than an ex-conman."

Doubts and self-condemnation continued to fill his mind and heart as he turned to look at the beautifully set table behind him.

Rosemary had certainly outdone herself. The table was covered with a pure white table cloth and China that she had borrowed from Dottie Ramsay for the occasion. Two long, white candles in crystal candlesticks, courtesy of Florence Blakey, sat in the middle of the table, their gently flickering flames reflecting off the half-filled wine glasses beside their plates. Delicious aromas coming from the direction of the kitchen caused Frank's mouth to water.

As much as he was regretting his decision to surprise Abigail with a romantic meal, he knew it was too late to change his plans. Both Rosemary and Elizabeth had gone to too much time and effort for him to back out now, no matter how much he felt like bolting from the room.

What if Abigail didn't feel the same way about him; what if his past bothered her more than she had let on the other night? Could he deal with her rejection? Was he willing to risk the wonderful friendship they had developed in pursuit of something he had been dreaming of having his whole life - a home to call his own with the woman he loved.

He hadn't planned on falling in love with Abigail; in fact he hadn't planned on falling in love at all. He had fully expected to live out his days as a bachelor, devoting the rest of his life to God and hopefully making up for his past sins. Then in walked Abigail Stanton and very soon he was no longer happy with his single life. Instead he started dreaming of something more substantial with the only woman he had ever truly cared for. He only hoped that he could persuade her to take a chance on him.

Suddenly the front door of the café opened and Frank knew the time had come for him to face the music.

Abigail stepped inside the café and stopped short when she saw the elegantly set table. "What's this?" she asked aloud, confusion evident on her face.

Taking a deep breath Frank stepped forward and said, "I thought it was about time somebody cooked for _you_."

He watched as confusion turned to wonder before a warm smile spread across her face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Emboldened by her response he quickly urged her to take a seat, pulling it out for her so she could sit down.

"I'll be right back," he promised her before moving to the kitchen to retrieve the food that Rosemary had left warming on the stove. Hurrying back to the table he placed a plate of food before Abigail. "Your dinner, Madame."

"Oh, Frank," Abigail looked at the delicious-looking dinner on her plate. "This looks wonderful! I had no idea you could cook like this."

"I can't," Frank admitted as he took his seat across from her. "The truth is, I had help."

Abigail gave him a look of surprise. "Who helped you?"

"Rosemary very kindly cooked the meal for us," he told her. "And Elizabeth distracted you so Rosemary could deliver it."

"Elizabeth was in on this too?" Abigail laughed in amusement. At Frank's affirmative nod she said, "Well that explains why she was so insistent that I come with her. I was tired and hungry and in no mood to be measured and pinned for a dress I'll probably only wear once but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Frank instantly felt chagrined. He should have realized that after a long day of cooking and waiting on tables that Abigail was probably in no mood to socialize, especially in such a formal setting as he had supplied. "I'm sorry, Abigail," he began to which she asked in surprise,

"Whatever for?"

"For not taking into account how tired you are," he replied apologetically. "I shouldn't have been so presumptuous about surprising you with dinner."

"Nonsense," she told him dismissively. "I'm mainly hungry, and you are dealing with that issue quite nicely. And as tired as I am, I'm always up for good company and pleasant conversation."

Frank relaxed and gave her a warm smile. As they ate their meal they talked about things in general, including Jack and Elizabeth's upcoming wedding as well as the unexpected arrival of the majority of Elizabeth's family.

"I had a nice conversation with Mrs. Thatcher this afternoon," Frank told Abigail.

"What about?" Abigail asked curiously.

"The importance of trust and how there are times when parents just need to trust that their children know what's best for them, even if it's different than what a parent may want for them."

Abigail nodded in understanding. "And how did she take the advice?"

"Very well, actually," Frank replied. "I believe she's come to accept that Jack and Elizabeth are right for each other."

"Oh, I hope so," she replied in a heartfelt tone. "Jack and Elizabeth have been through enough already; it's about time they got their happily-ever-after."

"Speaking of "happily-ever-afters", Frank said softly, as he reached across the table and gently took her hand in his. "I have something very important that I'd like to discuss with you. I was going to wait until dessert, but I'm afraid if I do I may lose my nerve."

He noticed a slightly nervous look pass through her eyes as she said, "It sounds serious."

"It's very serious," he replied then taking a deep breath he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You are a truly amazing woman, Abigail Stanton. During these past few months that I've known you, I have come to realize that I have never known another woman who can hold a candle to you."

He noticed an embarrassed look appear on her face. "I don't know about that," she said modestly.

"Well I do," he assured her. "You have an inner strength that I truly admire. And your love and concern for others is apparent in everything you do, including your remarkable capacity for forgiving another person's mistakes."

"I wouldn't say there's anything remarkable about it. Doesn't the Bible say ' _why dost thou judge thy brother? or why dost thou set at nought thy brother? for we shall all stand before the judgment seat of Christ,"_ Abigail quoted. "None of us are free from mistakes, Frank. Some of us have just made bigger mistakes than others."

Frank couldn't help smiling at the irony of her quoting Scripture to him. He gave her hand another squeeze. "Regardless of the reason behind your forgiving nature I am still grateful. I would also be very grateful for the opportunity to get to know you better." He paused for a moment before saying earnestly, "Abigail Stanton, would you allow me the honour of courting you?"

Abigail blinked a couple of times as if she was stunned by his request but then a shy smile broke over her lips. "I think I'd like that," she told him, then with a cheeky grin added, "Especially if you continue to feed me meals like this."

A broad smile broke over Frank's face. "You got it." Then lifting her hand he placed a kiss on it, noticing that she blushed slightly at the gesture. "Anything for the most beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever met. You are truly a remarkable woman, both inside and out, Abigail. I am completely smitten."

Abigail smiled warmly at him. "You aren't without charm yourself, Frank. Not too many men who did what you did would try and fix their lives the way you have. Very few would let almost dying change them the way you did. Even back then, I don't think you were truly a bad person, more seriously misguided. I think had your parents and grandparents been around as you grew up your life would have turned out much different. Unfortunately you were left without their love and guidance at a very crucial time in your life."

Frank felt a lump in his throat as he thought about his parents and grandparents. _What would his life have been like if they hadn't have died when they had?_ Then he looked at the beautiful woman sitting across the table from him. Giving her hand another squeeze he said honestly, "Being here with you right now with the prospect of something more between us than the already wonderful friendship that already exists actually helps to take away some of the pain and loneliness of losing them."

Abigail's eyes teared up at his admission as she gripped his hand a little tighter. "I know what you mean." Then after a pause she admitted honestly, "It took me a while after Noah and Peter died to come to grips with everything. I wasn't strong then, at least not as strong as you think I was. I actually felt very lost for quite sometime. I went from being a wife and mother to a single woman in an instant. It wasn't until I found a purpose that I started to come out of it. When the widows decided it was time to hire a teacher for the children I jumped on board the campaign. I didn't have any children, but it gave me something else to focus on besides my own grief."

"Then when Elizabeth arrived she was so much a fish out of water that I focused on helping her get used to her new surroundings. Once she found her footing I once again found myself at loose ends. That was when the café was born. It has been my saving grace."

"Mine too," Frank grinned. "I probably would have starved to death without it. After all, 'man cannot live on _fish_ alone'."

Abigail laughed. "It's been my pleasure. After all it wouldn't be a good thing if the town's pastor died of starvation, would it?"

"As the town's pastor I would have to say that no it wouldn't."

They turned their attention back to their food, finishing their meal before it went completely cold. After they cleared the table they decided to eat their dessert in the comfort of Abigail's living room.

As they sat sipping their tea and enjoying the apple pie that Rosemary had made Frank found himself watching Abigail carefully. She truly was a very beautiful woman; graceful too. He couldn't believe she was actually willing to allow him to court her. He was deeply grateful for her forgiving nature and hoped he could live up to her faith in him. He found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about her.

"Like what?" she asked in surprise when he asked her to tell him more about herself.

"How did you come to be in Hope Valley?" he asked curiously. "Where did you come from originally?"

"I was from a small town back east," she informed him after taking another sip from her teacup. "My father runs the General Store and my mother had been a teacher before she married my father. After they married she started helping him with the store."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one of each," she replied. "My older brother works with my parents in the store. He's married with two children. His oldest girl is married and expecting her first baby in June. My sister lives in Boston. She's a nurse and met her husband while she was working in a hospital down there. He's a doctor. They have a son who is also training to be a doctor."

"How long has it been since you've seen your family?" Frank asked.

"It's been several years," she admitted sadly. "Not since Peter was small. Noah and I managed to save up enough money for Peter and I to take a trip back east so that my family could see Peter. After Peter and Noah died my sister offered to come stay with me for a while, but she has enough on her plate with work and her own family. I appreciated her offer but told her I would manage fine on my own."

"And you have," Frank told her, leaning forward to place his teacup on the coffee table in front of him before reaching out to take one of her hands. "And now you're not alone anymore. You have someone to share your troubles with."

She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. "I know and so do you."

Frank smiled warmly in return. "And that is something that I plan to thank God for everyday for the rest of my life." Kissing her hand he added earnestly, "You are truly a god-send."

 _ **A/N: I don't believe a lot was said about Abigail's past, particularly her immediate family, so I took some poetic license in the matter**_

 **Coming up:**

 **Chapter 23: Dreaming of You**

 _Elizabeth takes a few moments to reflect on everything that's taken place over the last few days; Hope Valley gets a few more visitors._


End file.
